Waiting On Superman
by fanficlove2014
Summary: Lance is a simple man with a simple life. He meets his Mama for tea on Sundays and takes his 'job' seriously enough to help out with his four younger siblings. Yes, Lance's life is simple. Up until Keith decides to show up on his doorstep one stormy night. Yeah, it's all as cliche as it sounds. Except… well they're supposed to be enemies. Why would he come to Lance? Klance Hero AU
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting on Superman**

**Chapter 1**

Lance McClain was many things.

A hard worker when he had to be - see only working when he wanted to. But damn if he wasn't good at whatever he set his mind too. Academics, flirting, playing the guitar. Name it and he's tried it and was probably at least halfway decent at it. A jack of all trades if he did say so himself.

But above all Lance McClain was a damn good son. A _good _big brother.

Lance was the oldest of five. Two younger brothers and two younger sisters. Each of them with a two year gap between. Lance had been helping raise those kids since he was ten. After his father passed away in an unfortunate accident, Lance had had to grow up real quick.

That little fact probably played more of a role in his career choice then he wanted to admit. But what could he say? It helped his Mama pay the bills. Now, his Mama wasn't particularly pleased with his job choice. But, she didn't complain too much about his 'evil' job when it took the stress off of raising five children from her.

And yes. He did just put air quotes around evil.

Because what was evil about paying to put his younger siblings through college? Making sure that his Mama didn't run herself into the ground to make enough just to get by. Sure Lance may do so by… _questionable _means. But honestly? He couldn't be happier.

* * *

Okay. He could be a _little _happier.

Like, just a smidge.

"You are literally the worst." Pidge chortled at what he'd just stupidly admitted to.

Someone to be on _his _side once and awhile would be nice.

"Come on Pidge." Hunk, the angel, patted her shoulder and sent Lance a small smile. At least he could always count on him to keep the peace. "You know that isn't how he meant it."

He totally did mean it the way he said it, but bless Hunk for trying.

"Don't care." Pidge grinned evilly. "This is too perfect."

"Don't you dare say a damn thing you sneaky gremlin." Lance snapped at her. "Otherwise I'll never buy you another damn video game again!"

Maybe he shouldn't have had that last drink? He never cared much about what he said when around his two best friends but… well he didn't _really _want to confess that. At least not to Pidge. Hunk was more than familiar with Lance's… nevermind.

She sipped her drink, unbothered by his threat. "Come on. I don't run into him _that _often." She tapped her chin. "I mean. Not like 'Red Midnight' _needs _any of my tech. The guy is plenty deadly on his own."

"That's not the point! If you even _think _of mentioning-"

"What?" Pidge cut him off with an evil smirk, taunting him as she leaned all up in his business. "You don't want me to tell _him _how much you wanna-"

"Okay!" Hunk pushed the two of them apart. "That's enough for the night."

"Hunk!" Pidge scowled deeply. "I just got the juiciest bit of gossip about Lance and-"

"Nope!" Hunk physically picked her up. "No more tonight. You've had more then you said you wanted and-"

"You don't need to babysit me." Pidge huffed as she crossed her arms.

And the way Hunk easily cradled her in his large arms made her look like a pouting child. Which really wasn't as far off as it should be given she was an adult. Like twenty years old but still kind of looked like she was twelve. Sixteen if Lance was feeling generous. But he wasn't.

"I'm not." Hunk denied and both Pidge and Lance rolled their eyes. "But you're already drunk and if I don't get you home before your parents find out then _I'm _in trouble."

"I'm not drunk." Pidge slurred suddenly. She frowned, likely not pleased at the way her words sounded. Drinking was a fairly new discovery to her after all.

What? So Pidge was _technically _under age. So what if Lance let her have a few drinks with them at his house. They were being responsible- _Hunk _was being responsible. Pidge and Lance may have gotten a little tipsy in playing a drinking game while watching scary movies. Hunk hated those kinds of movies. Because of that he only had half of what they did because, _drinking makes scary movies extra freaky_. Which, if you asked Lance, was kind of the point, but whatever.

Lance had been friends with Pidge and Hunk for _years_. Pidge had graduated highschool with them but was two years younger. She'd been too advance for her years so they bumped her up. Truthfully she may have been able to pass their grade as well, but Pidge said she didn't want to move up again. At this grade she had Lance and Hunk. She never really had friends before them.

Not that Pidge had ever admitted to that. Lance just had a hunch. Pidge may be smarter but Lance was way better at reading people.

"Do you really want _me _to get in trouble?" Hunk asked her.

"... Course not." Pidge relented with a sigh. "Then they wouldn't let you come over."

Lance raised a suspicious eyebrow at Hunk.

"We're working on a project together." Hunk quickly supplied.

"Uh, huh…"

"Really Lance. You know we work on things for the organization." Hunk didn't meet his eyes as he began making his way to the door.

What a crock of shit.

"Sure, buddy." Lance let him off the hook anyways.

Pidge had already drifted off to sleep in Hunk's arms, so he'd pressure the subject another time. Given how much Hunk knew about Lance's love life - or lack of at the moment. It was really just flings at this point - it was only fair that Hunk should confide in him.

"Don't stay up too late." Hunk mothered him as Lance walked the pair to the door.

He snorted as he leaned against the wall. "Not like I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Must be nice to have no time commitment." Hunk sighed as he checked his phone for something.

"I keep telling ya, you and Pidge should just join me! We'd be an unstoppable team!" Lance threw his arms up, grinning widely.

"Yeah… no…" Hunk chuckled.

They'd had this conversation many times before, after all. Hunk always humored him. Guy was the best of the best friends.

"Offers always on the table for ya." Lance went to open the door.

"I know."

"Got an uber, right?"

"Yep, waiting just outside. Wanna buzz them in? Normally I wouldn't ask but…"

They stared at the downpour.

"Yeah of course." Lance scowled at the downpour. He pulled out his phone, searching for the app that helped control his security system. Sure enough there was a black sedan sitting there. "Looks nasty out. And I'd rather someone pick you up. Don't want you drinking and driving."

"Ah, _now _who's being the 'mother' of the group." Hunk teased with a wide grin.

"You buddy. Always you." Lance laughed and patted his broad shoulder. He pushed Pidge's hair from her face. "Take care of the monster." As much as they bickered, the two _were _good friends.

"I'll make sure she gets home."

"And all tucked in?" Lance smirked suggestively.

"Goodnight Lance." He didn't even bother rising to Lance's jab.

Hunk rushed out into the rain. He heard Pidge's cry of "What the fuck!" before they got in the vehicle about twenty feet from him. He chuckled to himself as he shut the door.

He'd be happy for the two of them if they got together, really he would. They just needed to verbally confirm what he already knew.

Lance settled back onto the couch, determined to at least finish the movie.

The plan was to scare himself enough that he wouldn't be reminded of what he'd confessed to Pidge before they left. About how much _he _wanted a certain someone that he most definitely shouldn't.

The pairing just didn't make sense.

Never had. Never would.

Lance sighed, swiping a hand through his short brown hair. He forced his focus back on the movie. He would _not _think about a certain someone. Or the repercussions of what telling Pidge might lead too. Hunk had already known of course and had obviously kept the secret given how surprised Pidge had been.

He just wouldn't think about it.

* * *

About an hour later, during the climax of the movie. It happened.

His doorbell rang.

Lance squeaked, popcorn flying at the perfectly timed noise. He knew he shouldn't have continued the movie after Pidge and Hunk left. He was freaking himself out. But he had sobered up considerably, so there was that at least.

"Chill, Lance. It's probably just someone lost…" He tried to convince himself. "On my private property, at two in the morning, in the middle of a thunderstorm…"

Okay, so that was _super _creepy timing on the stranger's part. Maybe Lance should pretend he was sleeping?

The doorbell rang again, followed by relentless knocking.

Lance cautiously approached the door and opened it slowly. "Hello?"

A figure in a deep red leather jacket and dark clothes sighed audibly. Black hair plastered against their head. Water dripping off their clothes all over Lance's doormat. Rude.

"Lance…" The person in front of him called tiredly.

He furrowed his brow, pulling the door open wider. He recognized that voice. "Kogane?"

Keith Kogane raised his head, a small smile on his lips. Before Lance could even begin to be confused about that smile - about the whole situation really. Like what the actual fuck was Keith doing on his doorstep? In the rain? Looking simultaneously like a drowned cat and the sex symbol the city claimed him to be -

"Lance." Keith tried to get his attention again.

Only now Lance could hear it. The strain to that low tone. The normally already graveled huff that made even the straightest men question their sexuality was even gravlier. If that was a word. It should be a word. It _seemed _like a legit word. He'd have to look it up later.

Lance's eyes trailed over Keith's face, which was pinched tight in… pain? "What happened?" He began with a sneer. "What the fuck are you-"

And then he saw it. He _finally _saw it.

The blood.

Lance swallowed thickly past his heart trying to make an escape. Keith was hurt. The great Keith Kogane was hurt and on his doorstep. Lance will repeat his earlier sentiment.

What the actual fuck?

"Who did this?" Lance practically growled. Because, yeah, him and Keith _may _be at odds - most definitely were on opposite ends of the fence given their jobs - but Lance never would want something like this to happen to his Mullet.

Uh, did he say his?

Na. Nope. Didn't happen.

The fact remained that someone had fucked Mullet up. And that was _not _okay. Not even a little bit. It had to take a special kind of sadistic asshole to do this to golden boy Keith.

And Lance had been at home all night.

"Kogane."

Keith flinched.

Lance felt his whole body soften. Keith Kogane did not flinch. Ever.

"Keith." He tried again. Voice far gentler then he wanted it to be. He reached out a hand tentatively to - what? Cup his rivals cheek? His hand hovered awkwardly in between them.

"I…" Keith started, eyes trailing from Lance's hand to his face. So far the only words Keith had said had been Lance's name. "I had nowhere else to go.

And then he was falling forwards.

Into Lance's awaiting arms.

"Whoa, whoa!" Lance shifted Keith in his arms. He brushed the wet hair out of his face.

Keith was out cold.

"Are you fucking serious?" Lance cursed. Despite the harshness of his words, he lifted Keith delicately as he carried him into the house. House was putting it modestly, but those were details for another time. Right now Lance had more pressing matters.

Like a passed out, wet and bloody Keith Kogane pressed up against him.

Minus the passed out and bloody part, Lance felt like he had this dream before. But again, wrong time to get into details.

He carried Keith to his closest couch - a different room then he'd been watching movies in with Hunk and Pidge - and gently placed him down. For the first time that night, Lance got a good look at him. Like _really _got a look at him.

Cuts scattered the pale complexion of Keith's face. His hair matted down with water and - Lance's fingers ran over his head. A few bumps and yep, definitely some blood caked in the dark strands. Fuck. The black shirt Keith wore underneath the deep red leather jacket, along with his pants clung to Keith like a second skin. He was just as fuckable in civilian clothes as he was in his work attire.

Wait.

Keith was in civilian clothes. Not his normal tight spandex like material he always wore for work. Which was weird. Lance would have expected him to be working with how injured he was. Not a good sign.

Lance calmed his stupid libido and pushed up Keith's shirt. Just to check for injures, he swears.

"Damn." He let out a strained whisper.

Because Keith was _tight_. Like stomach muscles had no right to be so damn attractive when the guy was basically a limp noodle on Lance's couch. Fuck Keith for being all of Lance's desires in one person.

But his blood ran cold as he noticed more cuts. And specifically the bruises on Keith's hips. Suspiciously looking like hand prints.

A spike of possessiveness hit him. Keith was _his _to mess with. Who the hell did this to him? It was unheard of that someone would seek him out. Keith stopped people from doing bad things. People _avoided_ Keith at all costs. For someone to get the jump on him when he wasn't even on the clock...

Lance resumed his petting, pushing the hair out of Keith's face. "What happened, Mullet?"

"I don't know."

He sprung back as Keith's eyes fluttered open.

"Quiznak!" Lance placed a hand over his racing heart. "Warn a guy before you decide to come back from the dead!"

Keith groaned, trying to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa," Lance lurched forward, hands on Keith's shoulders to keep him down. "Relax, would you?"

"I shouldn't be here." Keith shut his eyes and turned his head into the couch cushion, away from Lance.

He frowned as he agreed. "No you shouldn't."

Keith's features pulled together. Clearly the guy was in pain. Lance could see the injuries on his body and - Well, he wasn't going to let Keith leave in this state. Not without patching him up and getting the story out of him as payment. Lance didn't do things for free, after all.

"You're here now, though. So you may as well stay." Lance sighed, pulling his hands back to rest on the cushion near Keith instead of on the other man's shoulders.

"No, I really should-"

"Stay, Mullet." It wasn't a request.

Keith stopped moving, probably recognizing the commanding tone. He crossed his arms in what Lance had to describe as a pouting manner. A pained hiss left Mullet's lips.

Lance scowled. "Let me help you sit up for a sec. So we can get this jacket off you at least. I need to see what I'm working with here."

Keith snorted. Another wince of pain. "Last time I checked, you weren't a doctor, McClain."

Oh, back to the last name, huh? Fine. He could deal with that.

"I've taken care of my share of injuries, Kogane." He replied as he looped an arm under Keith's armpit. Lance began to lift him, glaring into deep amethyst eyes as he said, "most, if not all, caused by you."

Keith had the sense to at least pretend to be guilty about that. "Yeah well… comes with the territory I guess." It _almost _sounded like an apology.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Fair enough. I did pick a fairly risque business venture." He reached for the first aid kit he kept under the coffee table.

What? He got injured a lot in his line of work.

"Being a villain is probably one of the riskier ones." Keith hummed in agreement. His eyes following Lance's movement.

"Being a hero isn't much better." Lance grinned cheekily.

Keith chuckled, a small smile on his lips.

What? Did Lance forget to say what he did for work?

Ops.

Yeah.

He's a villain.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to this completely self indulgent shit storm. XD haha Okay so it's not that bad, but well... I may have had too much fun with Lance. This is completely from his POV and let me tell you, boy is a perv. I'm not even going to apologize for his dirty mind because it's basically cannon and this fic is just Lance being Lance.

**Note**: Everyone in this is a minimum of twenty.

Now, on with the show!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my gosh! I can't believe the warm welcome this story has received! Seriously! I was not expecting it. You guys are the best. Thank you!

Just a few quick **warnings** on this chapter. Extremely vague mentions of sexual assault. It did NOT happen. But if you'd rather skip Lance's horrible attempt to be delicate about it skip from "With no barrier blocking the view..." to "Keith flushed hotly..."

Okay, I think that's it, see ya at the bottom ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

So yeah… Lance was a villain. That was his thing. His _job_.

And when he talked about Keith being *cough, cough* _his_, he meant his hero. Keith was Lance's hero. Like the guy that came to make sure Lance didn't cause too much damage. Not, like, his _actual _hero. That'd be weird.

But perhaps he should back up a bit and explain?

Long story short - Keith and Lance went to school together. So yeah, Pidge and Hunk knew him too. They were rivals then and were still rivals now. Now, while Lance had taken the path of villainy, Pidge and Hunk actually worked with Keith. The two of them were the brains behind some other heros' gadgets.

Lance became a villain by chance mostly. He hadn't really decided what to do with his life yet after graduating high school. Funds were low and college tuition was ridiculous. Like, why was it to much to ask to get a higher education without going into debt so far he'd be more likely to go to space in a robot lion then pay it off?

He took a year off to try to come up with at least a little bit of funds so he could _at least _afford an apartment and get outta his mama's hair. Then he saw the news about some lowlife getting caught while trying to rob a bank. Lance had the crazy idea that he could do better.

So he tried.

And he did do better.

Thankfully he had the foresight to wear a blue mask and walked away with enough money that he could easily pay for a year of college. He waited a week and then robbed another bank. Another week and another bank. Eventually he created a persona for himself. _Embezzling Blue _because of his blue suit and he really didn't do anything but steal from banks and high class jewls from museums and shit - and because the media was pretty shit at names, but whatever. Lance was fairly skilled with a gun, but he never used it to hurt people, mostly just to scare them enough to leave him to his business. Or use it in some getaway scheme or something.

Then Keith Kogane showed up.

Or _Red Midnight _as he went by in his hero getup. (Which made no sense to Lance. The suit he wore was gray with dark, almost black, purple armor covering his chest, arms, and legs. But screw Keith for having a cooler name.)

Lance had been peacefully robbing a bank, minding his own business when the fucker dropped in out of nowhere. He'll skip the small details but he instantly knew it was Keith.

Though the purple skin had thrown him for a bit of a loop. He knew Keith was part Galra - one of many alien races that had started inhabiting their planet some thirty years ago - but he'd never actually _seen _that part of his heritage before. Keith had always appeared human in highschool (and whenever he was off the clock, like now).

Being that the alien species were still relatively new to their planet, a lot of people were wary of them. It seemed only worse for Keith. There were a few other half Galras that Keith hung out with. They had it even worse since they didn't look like a normal human. Lance didn't know for sure if Keith's human appearance was a choice because of the prejudice that came with being a halfling or just that he simply lacked the ability to change.

Either way, Lance had never seen him like that before.

So yeah, Keith had shown up with purple skin and yellow eyes and- ugh. Don't even get him _started _on the adorable scale of those ears that had grown out of that tacky mane Keith liked to call hair.

Needless to say the whole scene was proof Lance could recognize that mullet anywhere. Even on someone who looked completely different then Lance was used to. What could he say? Keith gave off the same Keithy vibes no matter how he looked.

Keith, of course, had recognized him too.

They had exchanged fists and Lance, for the first time since he started his profession, had left empty handed and a bit banged up to boot. But he _had _gotten away. And _always _got away whenever he came up against Keith. It was about fifty-fifty if he left with his targeted prize or not.

He used to wonder why Keith never just turned him in considering Keith's track record with other villains was spotless. Mullet never let anyone but Lance get away. He obviously knew who the _Embezzling Blue _was. Hell he even knew where Lance _lived_. (Case and point the kid showing up at his doorstep.)

But Keith never did hand him over to the authorities.

Lance had decided long ago not to look a gift horse in the mouth and let it be.

So continued their dance for the past five years.

_Embezzling Blue_ vs. _Red_ _Midnight_. They were a pretty even match.

Suuurree there were other villains and other heros - but Lance and Keith were definitely the city favorites. Lance knew there were people out there who 'shipped them' even, despite being on opposite sides. Not that he really minded. Hell, Lance tended to play up the idea that they were involved. He flirted with Keith like it was nobody's business. Made the job way more fun.

But, uh… anyways.

Lance didn't even bother with crime if he knew another hero was on duty. He once matched up with some guy - he couldn't even tell recall the name - who barely kept up with him. He outsmarted that loser in less than five minutes.

Needless to say Keith at least always made things interesting.

And what was the point of doing the job if it wasn't interesting?

Besides the money, of course. He kept doing the job for that purpose too - plus he only had to work like, once a week at most. And Lance was lazy as fuck now. He had a good chunk of money already set aside for each of his siblings. They could go to the college of their choosing and not have to worry about debt like he had.

Once he had reached that goal, Lance really toned down on the number of heists. He did enough to be able to pay his mortgage (because cash on a three million dollar house would look suspicious) and so that he could buy whatever he wanted. Lance really only kept a small portion for himself in comparison to what he had hidden away. But he had pretty things. Lance liked pretty things. And people.

Which brought him back to Keith.

"Take your shirt off." Lance instructed, kneeling down in front of him.

Keith quirked a brow.

"You have some cuts?" He gestured at the slits in the black shirt that graced him with the view of pale skin underneath. "Can't exactly treat them with your shirt on."

Plus he wanted to see those abs again.

But Keith didn't need to know that.

The hero sighed. Keith pulled off his red jacket, lips set in a tight line to keep from making noise. His hand then reached for the bottom of his black shirt and he began to lift.

"Slower." Lance couldn't help but say. Keith shot him a perplexed look. "If you're gunna strip you may as well make a show out of it. Been awhile since I've had a -"

Lance didn't get to finish his thought as Keith's shirt hit him in the face.

"You're still the biggest perv I know." Keith huffed, arms crossing over his bare chest. Red dusted his cheeks. Cute.

With no barrier blocking the view, Lance's eyes fell on the bruising once more. Noticing it wasn't the only place the dark marks littered across the smooth pale skin. Right. He may have been… And he just suggested Keith give him a show. Ugh. Lance really had no tact.

"Did someone…"

Keith furrowed his brow, clearly not following Lance's train of thought. Typical.

Lance, in normal circumstances would have just blurted it out. But, if someone really did do something so horrible to Keith well - and as much as he really didn't believe that to be the case. He was going to at least attempt to be delicate about asking.

"You know…" He trailed off, unsure how to voice it so he just - one hand made a circle with his thumb and pointer. The other he held the pointer out and put it through the open circle. Then back out.

Then back in.

And out.

And in.

"Bad touch?" The cuban finished lamely. Okay yeah… he _really _had no tact.

Keith flushed hotly. His hands flew forward and yanked Lance's hands apart. "No! God no! How did you think-? NO!" Keith sputtered.

_Thank god_. He thought with a mental sigh of relief.

Lance blinked as he took in how fucking adorable a flustered Keith was. "Oh." His gaze dropped to the hot touch on his wrists.

Keith yanked his hands back. "How could you even think… _that_." Apparently he didn't want to say it either.

"Well…" Lance waved at the bruising on his hips. "Had and given those a few times. Willingly for both parties of course. When you came here all beaten up I just… wanted to make sure…"

"You… were worried about me?"

Keith had no right to look so-so _hopeful_ at the idea.

It made zero sense.

Lance _had _to be misreading it.

"So what if I was?" Lance puffed out his cheeks and looked away. God, why was he feeling embarrassed all of a sudden? "You're the one who showed up at my doorstep all bloody and bruised and passed out with no explanation as to what was going on. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have left me." Keith said it like it was the obvious choice.

Which - okay, maybe it was. They were enemies after all. But the thought hadn't even crossed Lance's mind. Still hadn't until Keith brought it up.

"I'm not as heartless as you think, Kogane."

"I know you're not." Keith relented with a small smile.

That smile was doing things to his heart. Things Lance was not going to think about. Not right now. So - "What happened?"

Keith's smile fell. "Someone jumped me."

"How?"

He tilted his head.

"How did someone get the jump on you? What were you doing that you were so distracted?" Lance narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Keith flushed. His head dropped down and he looked… guilty? "I was…" He worried his hands together, "meeting someone for...drinks."

"Oh." A smirk pulled at Lance's lips. "A hot date?"

It was a tease. He honestly never thought about Keith's personal life. He _couldn't _if he wanted to do his job. But when Keith nodded, a surge of jealousy gripped his heart. He ignored it.

"Damn, Kogane. Didn't know that all it took to throw you off your game was a hot piece of ass. Actually…" Lance rubbed his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "If _that _was true. I'd obviously get away with a lot more shit. My ass is a masterpiece."

_So is Keith's_, Lance mentally added. But that didn't really matter in this context.

Red splashed across Keith's pale cheeks. Lance blinked and it was gone. Maybe he imagined it?

"You get away with plenty, Lance." Keith huffed and it almost sounded like a laugh. He leaned back against the couch as if exhausted. Probably was given how his night had gone.

The statement was true enough. Lance got away with his fair share of crime. It was how he afford his large home _and _paid for his siblings tuitions. And only had to work once a week if even. What would he say? Half the reason Lance became a villain was for the high reward with little amount of work. Sure there was a big risk factor with it too. But Keith was the only one who ever came close to catching him and even then Lance always -

Wait a minute. Did Keith just imply that he _did _think Lance was a hot piece of ass?

"I was waiting for-" Keith stopped himself, another light flush to his cheeks changing to say, "this guy."

Well, that was one speculation confirmed. The mystery being one very close to Lance's heart, head and, well, his _other_ head. Keith's sexual orientation. There had been some speculation in highschool but no confirmed cases. Keith hadn't been open about it - not like Lance's bisexual ass. And any partners the Mullet may or may not have had back then, didn't say anything.

So, Keith was gay. Or at the very least, bisexual. Lance could work with both.

Not that he _wanted _to or anything. Psh. He was just going to use it to his advantage to make getting away easier. That's all. Play up the flirting a little more. For appearances sake only and -

No, he didn't believe himself either.

"And someone appeared behind me. Jackass forced me up against the wall. Hard. Must be how I got these." Keith waved at the bruises marring his hips.

"Who was it?" Because Lance was going to fuck that guy up for daring to lay a hand on his Keith - uh wait not _his Keith _persay. Keith was just his hero. Like to his villianry. Not in any romantic kind of way or -

Okay back to the topic at hand.

"No idea." Keith shrugged. Somehow unbothered by the whole thing. At least surface level. He refused to meet Lance's eyes and - well for as often as the two saw each other, he'd never had a problem with that before. "Elbowed the guy in the face. He had a knife, cut me up a bit and landed a few punches before I got the better of him. Then he ran away."

Lance eyed him critically. "You expect me to believe that some punk off the street was able to challenge you? A legit superhero? _And _getaway?"

"You do." Keith deflected.

He gasped. "Excuse _you_! I hold my own exceptionally well given the fact I have no powers to speak of." Because all Lance had ever been armed with was his wit and a gun.

"I know. That's what I-"

"Not everyone has an alien mom or was bit by radioactive spiders or-or-!"

"Lance!" Keith shouted over him. Lance stopped his ranting and Keith continued, not meeting his eye and instead staring down at the intricate tiled floor. "I meant it as a compliment… Like… you don't need power to get the better of me."

"Oh." Lance blinked. Now unsure of where he wanted to go with this conversation. "Okay…"

Silence.

Lance cleared his throat, anxious for the first time that night. "Uh, well… let's clean your cuts up, huh?" He opened the first aid and got to work.

Keith didn't say anything. Just watched Lance's fingers as he carried out his task. He cleaned the wounds, no longer feeling the need to fill the silence. Something about Keith's story still bothered him. Something was off almost? Or maybe he was just mad Keith was hurt?

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Lance looked up from where he'd settled in between Keith's legs. Cleaning wounds was not how he'd thought he'd finally get to this position.

Keith appeared concern. Which was laughable given his state. "You're frowning and thinking and… well that's not really a good look on you."

"I'll try not to be offended since you must have _obviously _hit your head to imply that I ever look anything less than perfection." Lance scoffed and stared at the cut on Keith's side.

"I meant you look… sad. I don't like it." Keith clarified and Lance found himself looking back up into those pretty pretty amethyst eyes that swirled with concern. "What's wrong?"

"You got hurt." He confessed quietly. It _bothered _him okay? He didn't like it. At all.

"I get hurt all the time. Mostly by you." Keith insisted throwing Lance's earlier line back at him. He gave a small smile, probably trying to get Lance out of his funk.

"But I didn't do this." His fingers passed over one of the deeper gashes just under his ribs.

Keith made a weird noise between a hiss and a laugh that made him sound like a dying snake. "Is that why you're upset? Because _you _didn't cause these?" He challenged, his smile turning into a smug smirk.

Lance pressed his finger against a smaller scuff on Keith's chest as he leaned up into his face. "Maybe." He answered honestly. "They look different when I don't make them."

"So not only are you a perv," Keith held Lance's gaze unwavering, "you're a sadistic perv."

"Just with you it seems." Lance hummed and let his hand trail up to cup the mark on Keith's cheek.

The only hint of his Galra heritage when he stayed in this form. When he changed forms, a matching mark appeared on his other cheek. Lance thumbed it curiously, the lightly purple mark just as smooth as the pale skin surrounding it.

"Lucky me." Keith mumbled.

Something swirled in Keith's eyes that Lance couldn't place. He knew what he wanted to be, but knew just as well how unlikely that was. He dropped his hand.

"We should get you to bed." Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he stood up.

He reached desperately for the normalcy they usually had and to not get sucked into the abyss that was, and always had been, Keith Kogane. No more heavy shit. Lance couldn't deal. Not tonight. Probably never if he's honest.

Keith stared up at him and - Lance let himself fantasy for a perfect moment of what Keith could be doing at that height - before the dark haired man stood. A smile tugged at his lips. "Lance, I'm injured."

"It's okay, babe. I can do all~ the work." He purred, eager that Keith was playing along. Flirting he could do.

He boldly rested a hand at the nape of Keith's neck. He never _touched _Keith when they had their run ins at work. He only verbally tried to make the then purple skinned hero flustered. But here in his own home, Lance felt like he could try. _Wanted _to touch Keith without the prying eyes of reporters and civilians. His fingers fiddled with long black hair. Not quite as scratchy as he thought it'd be, but not nearly soft enough either.

"Doesn't seem fair." Keith replied, making no move to remove Lance's hand, much to his pleasure.

"Oh, I'm okay with that." Lance let his other hand brush against Keith's bruised hip. He _was _still topless. Something Lance couldn't appreciate enough. "Could replace these with my own?" He suggested as he leaned a little closer.

He swore Keith shivered.

Lance spun around to hide a smirk without another word. He walked into the hall, glad to hear footsteps behind him. Glad that Keith followed him without any prompting. He paused by the kitchen.

"One sec." He told Keith and stepped in to grab two bottles of water.

When he came back, Keith was examining a sculpture. And - damn. He put his shirt back on.

"This looks vaguely familiar," Keith hummed with a hint of amusement.

It was a piece he'd gotten away with from a museum. Lance hadn't been able to sell it right away so he ended up keeping it. It had grown on him and was now one of his favorite items in the house.

Lance felt dangerous tonight. He'd never really been alone with Keith and, well, he wanted to try something. Wanted to push the boundaries a bit. Keith hadn't seemed to mind his touching up until now so...

He put the waters on a nearby table. He then pressed close, too close, into the space behind Keith.

"Yeah I got this one against that one guy. Can never remember his name." Lance commented lightly, a hand barely touching Keith's hip. Sadly, now covered by his shirt. He should have just burned the thing so Keith would have no choice but to remain shirtless for his duration here.

"Griffin?" Keith proposed as he leaned back a bit seemingly studying the item in front of him.

"Coulda been. Don't really pay attention when they're not you…" Lance trailed off suggestively. His hand settled more fully on Keith's hip.

The hero peaked up over his shoulder with a quirked brow. Lance had a few inches on him and he had never appreciated that little fact more than he did now.

"Not nearly as memorable." Lance stepped closer into the hero's space.

Keith turned around, but didn't put more space between them.

"You know I wait for you… specifically, right?" Another step.

This time Keith went with him as Lance backed him up against a wall. He looked at Lance with - what he wanted to believe was - hooded eyes. His lips set in a tight line.

"Yeah?" His voice echoed softly in the hall.

"Yeah." Lance closed the space between them. His hand on his hip wrapped around his waist, the other arm caging Keith against the wall. "No ones as much fun as you, Kogane."

Keith chuckled. "Is that what we're going with? I'm fun?"

"Mhmm." Lance hummed, leaning his face closer.

"Thought you hated me." Keith's breath fanned across his lips.

"What makes you say that?"

"Everything you've ever said to me," he deadpanned. Adding as an afterthought, "ever."

Now Lance chuckled. "Maybe I'm not good with feelings?"

"So you, what, have a crush on me?" Keith quirked a brow with a smirk.

Oh no. No, no, no. Keith was _not _about to turn this game around on him. Because, _fuck_, that smirk had a stirring in his pants. And while that was all fine and dandy Lance could not afford to swoon right now. Even if his legs were a little jelly at the look Keith was giving him.

It was just a game, right?

And fuck, Lance wanted to win.

He tightened his hold on Keith's hip, pulling him closer and causing him to inhale sharply, as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And so what if I do?"

He felt Keith swallow thickly.

He smirked, pumped at the reaction. "What're you going to do about it, _Keith_." He then ran his tongue along the shell of his ear before taking it gently in between his teeth.

"Lance." He breathed as his hands came up to rest on his chest.

The breathy tone almost had Lance groaning out loud. He wanted nothing more than to press his hips against Keith's. Push him more fully against the wall lift up those thick thighs and -

And he stopped.

"Shit." He cursed and flew backwards. "Uh, s-sorry man. I didn't mean to uh… get so carried away."

Or so handsy and turned on because, well, Keith _was _injured. And… There was no way that Keith saw him like that so there was no point in Lance pushing his luck. Messing around and flirting was one thing. What Lance had just been about to do…

Fuck. Why'd Keith have to be so hot?

Keith's gaze stayed down. He shoved his hands into his pockets. Probably pissed. "It's fine."

"Uh, you want me to um, lead you to a spare room?"

"I'll find it on my own, thanks." He clipped.

Lance swallowed. Refused to be hurt by the harsh tone. "Okay. Well waters on the table here and rooms Just down that hall. First door on the left. Has a bathroom right in it if you want to shower… I'll… I have some extra clothes I'll leave outside the door for you."

"Thanks."

Still not looking at him.

"Uh…. well… night then?"

"Night."

Lance made his escape down the hall he just directed Keith too. His own bedroom was at the far end, away from the one he had Keith staying in. And also, thankfully, sound proof.

Because Lance had some issues to take care of.

Fuck Keith for getting him all hot and bothered and - _fuck _he wanted to _fuck Keith_. But he was pretty sure that fucking your hero was against the rules somewhere. Not that Lance cared about rules but… But he was pretty sure Keith did. Or at least he used to.

Maybe he should just go back and ask?

Lance opened the door just in time to see Keith disappearing into the other bedroom.

And god dammit Lance should have had the foresight to ask the damn guy in the first place instead of running away but - okay, Keith was _still _injured and no matter how tough he was Lance did not want to hurt him. Despite the confusing messages his libdo sent his way every time Keith winced in pain at Lance's touch. He's chalking that up to just being able to get a reaction out of Keith at all. Cause tonight was a life altering experience.

Keith's breathy tone replayed in his ears.

He'd been so malleable under his hands. Submissive almost and Lance could. Not. deal. The problem in his pants persisted. So Lance shut his door as quietly as he could. He promised Keith clothes but, well, he couldn't very well show up at his door with a boner now could he? Yes he was justifying getting himself off. He needed to, alright?

Lance flung himself onto his bed. He reached in his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He eyed the toy bag but thought better of it. He _was _supposed to get Keith some clothes here and he liked to take his time when he used those. So he shut the drawer and pulled himself out just enough to be able to freely stroke.

He placed a small amount of lube in his hand and began moving up and down. He thought of Keith, of course. He thought of Keith most times he wanked and now that he had _actual _material to work with besides his imagination, it was already ten times more exciting.

He wouldn't last long.

Keith's teasing smirk hit him first.

That breathy inhale.

The taste of Keith's skin as he -

A shocked gasp left Lance's lips as he came. Hard. Like ridiculously hard. And embarrassingly fast. Okay. Probably a good thing he hadn't been able to catch Keith if that lackluster stamina was going to be any indication. He'd have to work on that.

_Just in case… _Lance didn't even let himself finish the thought.

He cleaned himself up, grabbed some fresh clothes for himself and paused. It really shouldn't have taken him longer to grab Keith clothes then it had for himself. He only needed to get him some sweatpants and a shirt. Just a few things that his unexpected guest could sleep in. It really shouldn't be so hard.

He snickered to himself. Hard. Ha.

Finally Lance shook his head and settled on a simple pair of black sweatpants and a red shirt.

Lance strolled down the hall to a stop in front of the guestroom. He raised a hand, ready to knock when a curious sound stopped him.

A moan.

"F-fuck…" Keith's muffled voice barely graced Lance's ears.

Oh god… Keith was… in Lance's house… no way… No fucking way.

He pressed his ear against the door, careful not to make a sound. Another glorious moan from the lips of a god. Lance almost moaned himself. A hand already palming the growing problem in his pants. Leave it to Keith to get him hard again literally ten minutes after relieving himself.

"Ugh, yes," Keith panted, voice rising a pitch. "Lance!"

Lance stalled at hearing his name from those lips in such a tone. Oh god. He'd been slowly working himself back up but the way Keith said his name had him back at full mast. That beautiful fucker. How dare he tempt Lance when he was trying to be good?

Yes, he _was _ignoring the fact that he's almost jerking it outside the hero's door while said hero was pleasuring himself. He wasn't barging into the room and taking advantage of a hurt Keith, so yes, Lance _was _counting that as being good.

"Lance." Another moan.

Okay. Yeah. Lance did not want to be good anymore. He was a villain, he could just…

His hand reached for the doorknob.

"Oh god, Lance!" Keith choked out and - God. Fucking. Dammit. A satisfied groan left the voice on the other side of the door. His hero had just finished. Fuck.

Lance let his hand drop from the door. How many times could he _just _miss Keith? Twice apparently. His head landed against the door with a loud thud.

"Lance?"

Oh fuck! He hadn't meant to do that. He glanced down at the tent in his pants. He was _not _willing to let Keith know he heard him. It was one thing if Mullet just thought it bad timing, another if he knew Lance had been listening for awhile and was completely turned on.

Nope. Nuh uh, no.

He dropped the clothes brought for Keith and sprinted down the hall back to the safety of his room. Needless to say he took care of himself before going to bed.

Lance had some stamina to work on, after all.

_Just in case._

* * *

A/N: This story has been a blast to mess with so far, Lance especially growing on me with his... Lancey tendencies, and I'm tentatively planning out future chapters. I can't decide if I want to make this into a full blown multi chapter fic or just a short little dabble with a few chapters. As you can probably guess for a few chunks of this chapter, I'm leaning towards at least a short story which for me is like still 20k words. I already have 13k written and it's not all in sequential order so... yeah this could get long.

Okay, you guys probably don't know my writing but... I suck at short stories. This is probably going to be another long one that I just put on my plate. Go figure.

But I'm curious what you guys think? If you got an opinion one way or another, drop a comment! Or just drop a comment to let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Those are always welcome. ;)

See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So.

Last night happened.

Lance had not, in fact, dreamt about Keith Kogane showing up at his door well past midnight - ha funny pun given his hero name - dripping wet and all bloody. Like that happend. In real life.

"Lance?"

Cause if it _hadn't _Keith would _not be in his fucking kitchen_. Looking far more adorable than should be possible at the godforsaken hour of eight o'clock in the morning.

"You alright?"

His head tilted to the side lightly causing him to look like a confused puppy. And fuck Lance if it wasn't the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen. Why had he never seen a cute Keith before? Why was this the first time this beautiful image was gracing his eyes? The way the morning sun filtered through his window had those amethyst eyes shining. His dark hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and-

Okay scratch what Lance said about being cute. The look on Keith's face had shifted to something more… _serious. _And that paired with the ponytail made Keith look hot as fuck and - should Lance repeat himself about the 'fuck him' thing earlier? Cause he really needed to either fuck Keith or _be fucked _by Keith with the way his pale skin shone and glistened and - wait.

Was Keith sweating? Seriously?

"Uh, dude. I know I keep the house a little warmer but if it was so hot in your room you could have turned the heat down." He frowned as his eyes continued their shameless survey of Keith's body.

"Huh?"

"You're sweating up a storm." Lance waved vaguely at his face. Though his gaze locked on the bicep peeking out under the red shirt - Lance's shirt - that Keith was wearing. It was far tighter on him then Lance. The shirt strained trying to contain his muscles.

Lance licked his lips.

"Oh." Keith glanced away. "I, uh, actually kind of helped myself to your weight room?"

"Of course you did." He snorted, eyes finding Keith's face again.

"Yeah." He shifted from one foot to another before giving Lance a timid smile.

That was _not _a smile Lance was accustomed to. What the fuck did Keith think he was doing? Being all shy and bashful like. Not. Fair. Lance both wanted to smack him to get the precious look off his face and curl up with Keith on the couch under a blanket. Both likely options considering Lance hadn't had any coffee yet.

"I wasn't really thinking about it," Keith continued, "just went through my morning routine, ya know? And… I'm sorry, but could I borrow another change of clothes?"

"Of course you can."

"I promise I'll wash them both and-" Keith paused as if just registering Lance's words. "Really?" He perked up, another smile tugging at his lips. "You don't mind?"

No, Lance most definitely did not mind.

Seeing Keith in his clothes was a ridiculous turn on. He actually kind of wanted to give Keith half his wardrobe for that reason alone. A blue shirt would be next on the agenda. Lance was super curious what the - always wear black or red - Keith Kogane would look like in Lance's signature color. Okay, he was having waaay to many Keith induced boners in the past handful of hours.

Seriously, what was wrong with him? What was wrong with _Keith_? He needed to stop looking so fucking desirable or Lance would -

"Uh… Lance?" Furrowed brows and - cute, cute, cute. "You don't mind, do you? I mean I can just put on my clothes from last night and-"

"No." He cut him off. "Totally fine, Mullet. I'll get you more clothes after some coffee. It's too early."

"It's eight."

"Too early."

"I've been up since five."

Lance stopped on his way to the coffee pot. "Are you meaning to tell me that you've been working out since five - _after _not going to bed until, what, three? And you were working out that whole time until now?"

"Yes?"

He narrowed his eyes and stomped over to Keith. The other man straightened, bracing himself for what, Lance had no idea. He only had one thought in his mind.

"Keith, you were injured you stupid-" He yanked up the shirt and stopped mid sentence. "Oh."

Perfect pale skin greeted his eyes. No cuts. No bruises. Like Keith hadn't showed up bleeding on his doorstep. Like he was completely fine.

"Uh, hold up." Lance stayed staring. The stomach muscles clenching at his inquisition. "I swear that you had cuts and-" his fingers brushed against were the marks use to be on Keith's hips, "-and bruises."

Lance glanced up to find Keith's face red, gaze at the ceiling and lip pulled between his teeth.

"Did I hallucinate all that?"

"No. No you didn't." Keith took a step back. Lance let go of his shirt. "I just… heal really fast."

"How?"

He shrugged. "Just went to bed after the shower and woke up in my Galra form. No more cuts."

He pointedly ignored that Keith was omitting a piece of information there. Lance _technically _didn't need to know about Keith getting himself off. It was not something he should know really, that was kind of private stuff. He just- okay back to the topic at hand.

"You're shitting me." He said as flatly as he could with lingering thoughts of naked Keith and bedroom activities.

"Nope. Happens a lot when I'm injured."

Well no wonder Keith always seemed so indestructible. Lance wouldn't claim to be the roughest villain by any means but he'd still done some damage to Keith only to have the guy bounce back the next day like nothing happened. If his body healed that fast after last night's fiasco, then Lance's damage probably _did _feel like nothing.

"Hold up. So all my hard work was for nothing?" A pout worked across his face.

"Not nothing… exactly…" Keith trailed off. "I mean, thank you for putting me up."

Lance frowned, puzzled. "Why _did_ you come here then? Since you heal up so quick."

"I may heal fast but I still need _time _to heal. And…" Keith looked at him, as if weighing his options. He sighed. "Well I wasn't sure if my apartment would be safe. And Shiro isn't home."

Ah yes. Shiro. How could Lance forget about the hunkiest hero? And Keith's oldest friend. Lance had been convinced for the longest time that the two were secretly banging - mostly wishful/jealous thinking given Lance didn't actually _know _Keith liked men until last night. The thought of a Lance sandwich had also crossed his mind a few times - until Pidge informed him the Shrio and Keith were basically brothers.

Shiro and Matt - Pidge's older brother - were really good friends. So she got the lowdown from Matt on the two's relationship when she'd brought it up to him one day a handful of years ago. According to her it had been a 'natural' transition into the topic. Lance called bullshit, but he wouldn't complain about the helpful tidbits of information.

His threesome fantasy died that day, but his torch for Keith burned brighter.

Lance merely hummed. "What is Shiro up to nowadays?"

He had, thankfully, never ran into Shiro on the job. Part of him wondered if it was a coincidence or not. That another one of the people he knew was involved in the hero business. Though, Shiro had gotten started a few months before Lance. Maybe that was why Keith became a hero? To join his pseudo brother?

"He's fine." Keith leaned back, setting his hands on the counter behind him. God that pose was hot. "On his honeymoon with Adam, actually."

"Oh yeah." Lance forced himself to focus on the conversation. "I heard that he had gotten hitched. Pidge told me about it."

Keith nodded. "Yeah, she was at the wedding."

"Right, right, makes sense." Lance moved around Keith to grab the stuff to make coffee. "Kinda bummed I missed it." He muttered.

"Sorry."

Lance furrowed his brows at him. "Why?"

"Well Pidge brought Hunk as her plus one and I didn't use mine. I should have just invited you." The words left Keith's mouth in a rush.

"Aw, Mullet," Lance couldn't help but tease and basked in the way Keith's cheeks colored. "You wanted to ask me as your date?"

"I didn't say-"

"To your brother's wedding?" He ignored his coffee and tugged at a piece of hair framing Keith's face. The strand still a bit damp from his workout. "That's a very big first date, babe."

Keith's cheeks darkened even as he scowled. "It would have been a favor to Pidge."

"Is that all?" He tilted his head, yearning for Keith to prove him wrong. But he decided he couldn't handle knowing one way or the other so he answered before Keith could. "What a shame. I think we would have had a lot of fun."

"We usually do." Keith raised his gaze to meet Lance's.

Lance chuckled and Keith smiled. He was doing that a lot - smiling - and Lance _really _liked it. "Is that what we're calling our weekly interactions?" Lance pulled away from him to continue making coffee. "Fun?"

"More entertaining than everyone else I put away, so yeah." Amusement laced his tone.

"Maybe that's because you never catch me." Lance winked flirtatiously over his shoulder.

Keith snorted as he crossed his arms. "Maybe I'm not trying very hard."

"Is that a challenge, Kogane?"

"Did it sound like one, McClain?"

"Yes. Yes it did." And now his blood was pumping for a different reason than it had been. Not the lust he'd been feeling most of Keith's time in his home, but another kind of hunger.

"Guess we can test it out next time we see each other." Keith seemed just as heated at the idea. Just as eager.

"Guess so."

They stared at each other for a few heavy moments.

Then a laugh bubbled past Lance's lips, breaking the tension. "Oh god. Hunk and Pidge aren't going to believe this!" A giddy smile spread across his face. Pidge could take her taunting smile from last night and shove it up her -

"Believe what? That I'm at your house?"

"That you came here willingly. They'll probably think that _I _was the one who-" He stopped, cleared his throat and changed direction. Talking about Hunk and Pidge made him think of something else. Something he should have realized last night. "How did you get in here anyway?"

Keith frowned. "You let me in?"

"No, no, no. Not into the house you dummy. Into my yard." He waved around. "I have like, state of the art security set up! By Hunk and Pidge even! How'd you bypass that?"

"Uh, I don't know?" Keith furrowed his brow. "I just, well, when I hit the buzzard the gate just opened? I thought you let me in."

Lance scowled, he would have some words for Hunk the next time he saw him. The bastard must have somehow set his system up to let Keith in. Some best friend he was. But also like, Hunk was the best best friend? How the guy even managed that without Pidge noticing was a miracle? Cause if Pidge knew that, she would not have been so surprised by Lance's confession last night.

The confession being that he kinda had the hots for Keith.

In case that wasn't obvious by now.

"That traitor!" Lance wailed dramatically. "What if you were here to arrest me?!"

"I'm not?"

"You could have broken into my house and had your way with me!"

Keith sputtered, eyes going wide.

"Though…" He let a predatory smirk crossed his lips. Hands twitching at his side as he yearned to touch the man across from him. "I think I'd be alright with that." He'd be _more _than alright with that.

"Lance!" Keith exasperated, face red once more. "Stop that."

"What?" He casually suggested as he popped out his hip. "Turning you on?"

Keith didn't respond. His gaze set firmly on the ground as he wrung his hands. Lance wondered if that was an anxious habit of his. It was cute.

He let the silence carry on, only the hum of the coffee maker running, until another thought struck him. "So let me get this straight. You woke up in your Galra form?"

"Yep." He answered quickly, seemingly eager to move away from the past topic.

"Nooo!"

"Uh…?"

"I missed the ears!" Lance pouted.

Keith flushed, an unimpressed expression on his features. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Not at all! Seeing those ears is like half the reason I get out of bed in the morning and-" he stopped at the sight of Keith's amused smirk. "And you did _not _need to know that."

"No, please. Don't stop on my account." Keith's smirk grew and fuck was it sexy. Did Lance mention the amount of Keith induced boners he was getting? He was starting to lose count. Thank the lord for his baggy robe. "Please go on about what you like about me. It's a nice change of pace."

"I like _nothing _about you." Lance denied vehemently. "Your Galra ears are objectively cute, is all."

"Uh, huh." Keith hummed. "I like the morning you. More truthful."

Lance felt his cheeks warm. "I'm honest all the time, thank you very much."

"Are you?" Keith tilted his head and took a step closer. "Because I get the feeling you keep a lot of your thoughts to yourself." He backed Lance to the counter, only stopping when their feet were inches apart. "At least about me."

"I'm perfectly blunt about how much your hair is a travesty to this earth."

"Yeah… cause you didn't run your fingers through it last night?" Keith challenged with a quirked brow.

"Nope."

"You didn't cradle me in your arms?"

"Course not!"

"Then how'd I get to the couch, Lance?"

He paused, the snappy comeback leaving him. "I, uh… dragged you."

"Sure." Keith let him have the win. And Lance hated that. He needed Keith to argue back, dammit! "Either way I'm impressed."

"With my mad truthing?"

Keith snorted, hands resting on either side of Lance. "No. That you could carry me."

Oh god, that look was too hot. The _room _was too hot. _Keith _was too hot.

Lance's head spun with the proximity of his hero. They'd had on more than one occasion been this close before but… Well they weren't in their getups right now. They were just Lance and Keith, standing in his kitchen. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. Something they'd done many times before when it was pretty much the opposite.

They hadn't had a conversation without their masks since high school. The dynamic of their relationship had suddenly shifted before Lance's very eyes in a matter of a whole whopping - he glanced at the clock - _six fucking hours_. And Lance had been sleeping for more than half of that!

Keith glanced at his lips.

Lance fucking flipped his shit.

"No! Keith I-I-" He straight on panicked. This was not actually happening. Keith was not coming onto him. What was he supposed to do?! "I have morning breath!" He shouted and his own jaw dropped open at his stupidity. Why would he fucking say that?!

Keith laughed lightly and leaned even closer. What the fuck?! "Not like I've had a toothbrush to use."

"You barbarian." Lance chastised and smacked his chest. Keith startled back a few steps. "I keep plenty of extras in the bathroom cupboard." He rattled off, breathing and thinking easier with more distance between them.

"Sorry I didn't go through your cupboards." Keith responded in a tone he couldn't quite place.

"No, it's my fault for not telling you." He quickly took the blame.

The coffee beeped, signaling it was done. Lance grabbed two cups, poured and handed one over to the hero.

"Thanks." Keith smiled gently, not quite meeting his eyes.

Lance mentally swooned at his shyness. Keith was going to cause him to have a heart attack if he kept up these sweet displays. Lance studied him intently as the other man sipped his coffee quietly. So. Keith had, for lack of a better term, almost put the moves on him. But…

Could Lance really trust that?

He considered the man across from him as Keith rotated between sipping coffee and starting around the kitchen. Sure, Keith had never been malicious before. Not even in high school when the two would compete against each other. Keith had only ever followed Lance's lead. Would the fact that they were on opposite sides now, change that?

Keith _was _in his kitchen after all. He could have gone anywhere last night, but he came here. To Lance.

"Do you trust me?" Lance questioned as he set down his mug.

Because Keith coming to him over Hunk or Pidge didn't really make sense. Especially Pidge. They may not have been as close in high school - and Pidge may claim not to work with him often - but Lance knew better. Pidge would call Keith a friend if he asked. Hunk would too.

So why did Keith come to _him_?

"Uh…" Keith shifted his weight from foot, to foot, "... why? Are you planning on doing something stupid?"

"I mean, not right now," Lance shrugged, "it's an honest question."

He narrowed his amethyst gaze. "What are you thinking, McClain?"

"I'm thinking _Kogane_, that you could have gone somewhere else last night."

Keith glanced away. "I told you - Shiro's out of town."

"Uh huh, ya did." Lance measured each movement of his features, watching for the crack in that famous Kogane wall. "But you could have went to any of your coworkers."

"I don't _like _my coworkers."

"What about Hunk or Pidge?" Lance pressed impatiently. "You telling me you don't like them?"

"No… I like them." Keith relented on that front at least. "They're some of the few people worth talking to besides Shiro."

"So why not go to one of them?" He stepped closer, determined for an answer. "They would have made more sense. I'm on the outskirts of town, on a twenty acre property. I'm out of the way no matter where you were coming from."

"McClain, can we not-"

"Ah, no more Lance?" He quirked a brow, starting to get a little irritated. Why did he keep dodging the question?

"Lance -"

"You think I'm up to something, or what?" He couldn't fight the sudden insecurity. Maybe Keith only came to check up on him. Maybe _he _was playing Lance.

"No!" Keith shook his head vigorously. "That's not why I-!"

A sudden ringing cut him off.

Keith sighed and Lance couldn't tell if it was in relief or exasperation at the timing of it.

Lance knew which way he was leaning. He scowled at the small device on Keith's wrist - a watch like gadget that light up with a hologram of words. Lance couldn't read what the message said, but the way it was flashing red, he assumed it wasn't good.

"I gotta go." Keith said and he almost sounded reluctant.

Which had Lance's head spinning. Was Keith actually planning on giving him an explanation as to why he would come to Lance - a villain - instead of someone he worked with?

The thought didn't stop Lance from being a little salty about the interruption. "Of course you do."

Keith's expression dropped.

Lance felt like he just kicked a puppy. "It's fine." He waved him off, turning his back on him so he wouldn't have to look at Keith's dejected features. Why was he making such a face?

Why did Lance have so many fucking questions this morning? Stupid Keith. It was too early for this kind of shit.

"We'll just… talk some other time… I guess." Lance continued into the silence. Because it's not like he had a choice in the matter.

Keith was a hero. He answered when called.

"Yeah." Keith cleared his throat. "Yeah, we will."

His footsteps faded away as he left the kitchen. A few moments later the front door shut.

Lance let out a heavy sigh. Of course Keith would get a call just when he looked about ready to confess something. _Something important_, Lance assumed. At the very least he hoped it would have been a good reason for his presence in Lance's home.

_Next time_, Lance thought a bit bitterly. Cause, ya know, the two of them got together off the clock all the fucking time_. _

He sighed again, grabbing his lukewarm coffee and drinking. The past hours had been weird. Not in that he'd jerked off to Keith - though him being in the house while doing so might be a bit of a breach in etiquette but fuck it - but in the way the two conversed. It'd been so simple, so effortless. Like they'd been friends for years instead of enemies.

Like they were almost…

Lance stopped the thought before it could fully form.

But that brought up another thing Lance hadn't gotten the chance to broach, what with Keith maybe hitting on him and the series of questions that surrounded Keith's presence in his home in general.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly.

He never got to confront Keith about moaning his name last night.

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens! XD haha Yes, this totally ended up with plot and not just being Keith and Lance banging, go figure. I am apparently incapable of writing things without it being plot driven. *shrugs* So because of that... the physical interactions have been pushed back a bit. Sorry! Hopefully the tension is enough to satisfy you guys XD Or maybe it just makes you wanna pull your hair out, either works for me ;)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I kept forgetting on other chapters, but the title of this fic was inspired by the song, "Waiting for Superman" By Daughtry. I'm low key obsessed with it. Whenever I hear it, I have to listen to it like 500 times to get it out of my system before I can listen to anything else. 😆

Let me know if there are any glaring mistakes. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So, you really have no idea why he was there?"

Lance sighed, hands grasping his coffee cup tightly. "No, Hunk. For the fiftieth time - I have no idea why Keith ended up at my house."

The two sat outside a crowded bistro for their weekly coffee/lunch date. Normally Pidge would join them, but she had been "preoccupied" according to Hunk. Lance was thankful. He needed Hunk's listening ear without Pidge's snappy comments. These luncheons usually happened on Thursdays, not Tuesday, but Lance was still reeling from this morning's conversation and last night's escapades with Keith.

He needed 'Hunk Help' as he so affectionately called it when he laid out all his problems for his bestie. He had just finished divulging all the information he deemed 'appropriate'. Which still ended up with way more details then Hunk was comfortable discussing in the very public setting, but whatever.

Hunk just couldn't get passed the fact that Keith showed up at all. Not that Lance blamed him. He couldn't wrap his head around that fact either.

He took a sip of his sweet mocha and pursed his lips as he set it back down. "He just showed up with-" he glanced around them, very aware people may be listening. "_Those_-" he ran a nail down his arm in a subtle 'cut' indication, "-and I took care of him."

"I bet you did." Hunk hummed with anything _but _the innocence he usually portrayed.

"Hunk!" Lance gasped, scandalized. "I'll have you know I didn't lay a ha-" He stopped, unable to, in good conscious, lie to his friend.

The larger man smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

He flushed. "I mean… it was to help him out."

Hunk quirked a brow.

"Not like _that_!" Lance insisted. His face heated. "God, when did you become such a dirty minded perv?"

Was it weird that Lance was kind of… proud? Like Hunk would remain forever pure in his eyes but... Well, if someone had to have a hand in a bit of his corruption, Lance wanted to be it. Though he had figured that Pidge may be playing a part as well.

"I hang out with you on a regular basis." Hunk snorted out a chuckle. "It's bound to happen on occasion."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hunk Garrett?" He pointed accusingly even as a smile tugged at his lips.

Large brown eyes rolled. "You're lucky Pidge had a work thing."

Lance quirked a brow at that. He had a hunch. "This work thing have anything to do with Keith?"

"Maybe?" Hunk's features pinched together. "She didn't say and I didn't have a chance to ask."

"Uh huh."

"She didn't!"

"Right." He took another sip of coffee and moved on. "You're both terrible liars by the way."

"Lance -"

"I mean, you guys _can _be friends with both of us. Really, I don't care."

And that was the truth. He had a major thing for Keith. He couldn't blame his friends for feeling the same gravitational pull towards the sullen man as well. As long as they didn't hold the same feelings of attraction - no problem. And they clearly didn't since Hunk and Pidge had some secret thing going on. Which brought him to his next point.

"And I know there is something going on between you and Pidgeon."

Hunk opened his mouth, obviously ready to rebut.

"That's fine, too." Lance waved off the concerned look. "You don't need to tell me everything about it right now. But when the two of you figure it out -" he leaned over the table to poke Hunk squarely in the chest, "- I want to be the first to know. And all the details that go with that." He let his blue eyes peirce Hunk's very soul, driving home his point.

His best friend neither confirmed nor denied him. Just shook his head. "Would it be so bad if we… were friends with Keith."

Lance swore that was about to be a confession of him and Pidge's not so secret love affair, but he promised he wouldn't press. "No," he said as he sat back down.

"But…" He pressed his fingertips together, "you guys are on opposite sides and… stuff." He finished lamely with a quick glance at their surroundings.

They'd become rather accustomed to speaking cryptically when out in public. Heroes and Villains may be common place, but their identities were not. They never used Lance's villain name or even Keith's. Any one over hearing them would simply think they were talking about a weird relationship. Or the lack of one.

"Really, Hunk." Lance sighed. It wasn't something they'd talked about much since the two started their jobs a few years ago, but apparently he needed to address it. "Trust me. It's all good. I'd be friends with him too, if I could."

"Or something more?" Hunk lifted a knowing brow.

Knowing because Keith had been the topic of choice more than just today. The hero was also the subject of many late night sleepovers between the two of them. The larger man craved to understand his infatuation almost as much as Lance himself did. Hunk always offered a listening ear when Lance needed it - and he needed it _a lot_. So he was well versed in Lance's feelings toward the hero.

But still, he scowled at the insinuation. A negative reply readied on the tip of his tongue before he remembered he didn't have to. Generally speaking Lance was in a constant state of denial when it came to Keith. He'd only let snippets of his obvious attraction and feelings slip through - see the past twelve hours and whenever Lance touched himself.

The villain glanced to side. "Yeah, well… you know…"

"Oh. I _do _know."

"So," Lance moved around the precarious topic. "How long have the three of you been secret friends."

"We aren't secret friends." Hunk shook his head with a fond smile. "Pidge and Keith just started hanging out like a year ago. I just started getting to know him a month or so ago."

"Huh." Well that was kind of unexpected. He woulda pegged it for longer.

"I was going to tell you." Hunk insisted earnestly.

"You don't have to get your friends approved by me." He almost laughed at the distraught expression on his bestie's face. It was equal parts comforting and unsettling how much Hunk worried for his well being. Lance's own fault for divulging so much of his life to the man.

"I know. I just…" Hunk's expression turned thoughtful. A much better look on his chiseled features then distress. "I wish that we weren't technically working against each other."

Lance smiled sadly. "Me too, buddy. Me too."

The two chatted as they waited for their food. Then chatted some more. Nothing too outrageous. Lance reiterated how fucking hot Keith was last night, a few times, but mostly Hunk jabbered away about his new projects he was working on. It was sometimes tricky water since he was sworn to secrecy. But it wasn't like Lance was going to turn around and steal it. He'd never steal from his friends and put them in that kind of position.

They parted ways with vague plans to see each other over the weekend. The meeting had been therapeutic. And Lance still didn't have much answers on what to do about Keith, but at least he was no longer freaking out about it.

The luncheon had confirmed at least one fact for Lance. Keith was close enough to go to Hunk or Pidge for help. And yet… He still ended up at Lance's house.

Why?

* * *

Lance intended to take a nap when he got home. It had been a late night and early (for him) morning.

He paused as he passed by the guestroom. The door ajar. He pushed it open, surprised to see it almost completely untouched from Keith's visit. The bed made perfectly, as if no one had so much as laid a hand on the surface, let alone slept in it. He found the bathroom in much the same condition. Keith's tattered clothes, folded up in a pile near the hamper, were the only thing out of place.

His breath hitched as he caught sight of Keith's leather jacket hanging on a hook by the shower.

Keith must have forgotten it. In his haste to leave this morning, he'd remained in Lance's clothes and left his own behind.

He reached out, fingers brushing against the surprisingly smooth material. He grasped it and lifted it off the hook. His heartbeat picked up its pace in his chest as he slid the jacket on. His first observation as he studied himself in the mirror was that it was short. Short in the arms and short on the torso. He chuckled to himself and smiled. Keith may have filled out Lance's tshirt, but apparently Lance was too tall for Keith's jacket.

He made a few 'hero' poses in front of the mirror. He turned his arms, this way and that, the leather moving with him easily. Lance kind of wanted to keep it. Plus...

It smelled _like Keith_.

Heat pooled in his gut.

Lance didn't even bother to pretend to feel guilty about how fast his hand dropped into his pants. About how hard he already was as Keith's scent invaded his nostrils. He groaned as he slowly stroked himself. The added sense proved too much, his knees began to give.

He kept hold of himself as he stumbled towards the bed, having no desire to put off the high he chased. Lance yanked the sheets back with his free hand and flopped himself down. He barely moved his hand halfway up his shaft when he paused.

The sheets smelled like Keith too.

Lance moaned, turning his head so his nose would be surrounded. Fuck. He shimmed out of his pants just enough to bare his ass. With one finger slicked with spit, he pressed against his entrance. His other hand slowed only enough to focus on what he was doing. Slowly he pushed in. A shaky breath left his lips as he buried knuckle deep and searched for that spot that made his body sing.

A jolt coursed through him as he found it. He moved his hand and finger in sync along his shaft and against his prostate. Keith's smell paired with the image of Keith - naked and doing the exact same thing, while moaning Lance's name - invaded his mind. A vision he visited over and over again.

The dual sensations quickly proved too much. Lance crashed over the edge, spilling over the sheets as a cry of pleasure left his lips.

He laid there unmoving for a few minutes. Slowly his breathing returned to normal.

"Fuck." Lance cursed into the silence as he dragged a hand down his face. He grimaced as he realized he'd almost smeared cum all over his face. "I just jacked off to the smell of Keith." He pursed his lips in thought as he stared at the ceiling. "Am I getting even more pathetic?"

His infatuation may be getting out of hand. Keith was definitely never going to find out about this. Nobody would be, for that matter. Not even Hunk. And Lance generally never spared any details from his best friend. Despite Hunk's many protests that he didn't _need _to know every time Lance cranked one out.

He stripped the bed of it's blankets and brought them to the wash.

In his room, he swiftly showered and then dropped face down, butt ass naked, into the bed, promptly falling asleep. Keith poked around his dreams. And if Lance just so happened to wake up with a boner and took care of himself again.

Well, Keith didn't need to know that either.

* * *

It had only been a week since Lance's last heist - three days since Keith's impromptu visit.

They hadn't talked since then and Lance was restless, itching to see Keith again after that encounter. He just couldn't get the damn bastard out of his mind, alright? And if it had been bad before, having _actual _like real live memories to deal with was a bajillion times worse. Not to mention the shift their normal banter had seemed to have taken.

Cause while casual flirting was nothing new for Lance - Keith had never really responded like he had during that visit. Lance groaned as he recalled the memory of what he had hoped would have been the start of some very fun times. Leave to his dumb mind to stave off Keith's advances. If that's what they were… Could they have been anything else though? People generally don't go around looking at another's lips while all up in their business.

Keith had always been a bit socially awkward. But even _he _couldn't be that bad… right?

That note Keith left on though… What had Keith been about to tell him? What reason would he actively seek Lance out when he was that injured? Stupid watchie talkie thing that Keith had. Why'd he have to get that call? Leaving poor Lance all alone without so much as a goodbye when he was summoned.

See that was the problem with heroes. There was always some higher power, a _calling _that they had to answer while villains played by there own rules.

While _Lance _played by his own rules.

Which brought him to his current endeavor.

He had heard of an expensive painting that was being delivered to a 'secure' location tonight. Where it would rest until some fancy smancy fundraiser that was being thrown over the weekend. Lance merely wanted to take a peak. To hopefully get a certain someone's attention. For the first time he had no intention of stealing a damn thing.

He just wanted to see Keith.

Should he have just asked Pidge or Hunk for the hero's number? Probably. But Lance was nothing if not dramatic. And how anticlimactic would a simple text to meet up be? No thanks. If Lance wanted Keith's attention, he would do so in style.

Infiltrating the building was easy enough - child's play really with the years of experience Lance had under his belt. He figured by now that they would try a little harder. But maybe that's what heroes were for. Free security paid for by the hard working taxpayers, letting the rich hold onto their money a little more.

Made Lance a little sick, to be honest. But weirdly enough, he counted as one of those 'rich snobs' now, so he liked to think that not all of them were bad.

Though… _technically _Lance _was _bad too.

Eh, oh well.

He peaked around the corner and let out a low whistle. The painting wasn't bad. Considering Lance had no real interest in the thing, he hadn't done his normal research to find it's value and all that jazz. But it _was _kind of pretty. Maybe he'd think about stealing it anyways. Just, ya know, for something to do.

Lance figured he had a little time. So he began setting up a surprise as he waited for Keith to show. Some odd twenty minutes later, he got his wish.

"It's a bit early for you to be out, isn't it?"

Lance felt a smile break his face at the sound of the voice behind him. "Aw, Red," He cooed, excitement bubbling up as he spun around. Keith stood in his Galra form and normal _Red Midnight _attire of a skin tight gray suit with dark purple armor covering the important bits. "I was beginning to think you stood me up!"

The purple Keith furrowed his brows. Those adorable ears twitched. "Can't stand you up if I didn't know we had plans."

He gasped. "Red! We set this date _ages _ago!"

"Date?"

"Mhmm," he hummed as he took a step closer. He pulled up one of his long blue gloves that had slipped down. "See, someone promised me a talk and," he circled Keith, the Galra remaining still as he did so, "well, I don't particularly care for liars, Red."

"Didn't lie." Keith scowled. "Never said _when _we would talk."

"Good thing I know a reliable way to make you come to me, huh?" Lance stopped in front of him and smirked up at Keith dangerously.

"What are you planning, Blue?" He quirked a brow. He appeared honestly curious. Their banter didn't usually last quite this long without someone throwing a fist. A welcomed change.

"Me?" Lance placed a hand against his chest innocently. "Why, I'm just going for a little moonlight stroll, that's all."

"You're in a high security building." Keith deadpanned.

"I needed a little exercise." Lance beamed up at him. Galra Keith was taller than human Keith by quite a bit - which gave him about a half foot over Lance.

"Breaking and entering is your idea of exercise?" A thick eyebrow raised in challenge. "Just go to the gym."

"That's no fun, Red. I can't find _you _at the gym."

His lip twitched as he mumbled, "you could have when I was at your house."

"Red!" Lance gasped in mock surprise. "You've been to my house?!"

Keith flushed. A pretty magenta color bloomed across his purple cheeks. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. His gaze skittered over the room and Lance laughed. Keith frowned down at him. "What's so funny?"

"I already took care of the surveillance system, no worries." Lance told him easily. Then leaned in to whisper, "though I'd keep damning evidence to a minimum, hmm?"

Dark locks swayed side to side as he shook his head. A smile tugged at his lips. "Of course you did. You think that people would try a little harder to keep you out of places."

"Why? I'm such a peach to have around! Who wouldn't want me breaking into their place?" He tapped his chin. "I mean, I even have celebrities that wanna hang out with me." He bragged.

"Like?"

Lance poked Keith's chest.

He snorted.

Lance smiled. "So, someone promised me a conversation…?"

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" Keith dodged his attempt.

Lance pouted. "Come on. I thought we had a bonding moment!"

"Didn't someone say that didn't happen?"

"I cradled you in my arms!"

"I don't think anyone will believe you."

"You're insufferable!"

"Pretty sure that's you."

"Ugh." Lance huffed. "This is not going how I thought it would." He popped his bottom lip out as far as it could go.

No, he definitely didn't think it would go this way but… well he wasn't entirely disappointed. He was pleased, actually. Keith seemed to be just like he was a few days ago. Whatever weird dynamic had happened between them seemed to have stuck.

A good thing. A great thing. A… dangerous thing.

"How'd you know I'd even come?" Keith tilted his head, ears perked up as if eager to hear the answer.

"You always do."

Keith flushed once more, ears turning down in his obvious embarrassment. So fucking cute. "I do not…"

"Uh it's maybe once a year when I deal with a hero other than you? I purposely try to do it that way, remember?" Lance smiled flirtatiously.

He didn't respond to that. Instead his eyes drifted behind Lance to the expensive painting. "Can I assume you're here for that?"

"Not tonight." Lance told him truthfully.

"Why _are _you here then?" Keith's brow furrowed.

"I wanted to see you." It slipped past his lips. He threw a hand over his mouth, cursing himself. "I-I mean-"

"Really?" Those ears perked up once more.

Okay - fuck Keith and those goddamn ears. Apparently Lance was a sucker for them. He bit his lip and nodded.

Yellow eyes seemed to shine with an emotion Lance couldn't place. It was new. One he hadn't seen on any version of Keith. "You couldn't just text me or something?" He mumbled lowly. Still paranoid about someone hearing them it seemed.

"Do you think I have your number?" Lance snapped.

A smile began to form on his lips. "Because you couldn't get your hands on it? At the very least I know your resourceful, Blue. Shouldn't have been too hard for you."

Lance stored that half compliment away for future inspection. "Do I seem like I'd attempt something so mundane?"

Keith chuckled, the sound different with his Galra traits. Odd. His voice remained the same, but his laugh didn't. Interesting. Made sense, he supposed, that vocal chords might function a tad contradictory for alien species compared to humans.

He wondered what other noises Keith could make when he appeared like this.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't." He smiled at Lance. His teeth poking over his bottom lip. It was a beastly smile. One he'd never gotten before. It kind of threw him for a bit.

"Uh, yeah," he blinked, unsure of where to go with the conversation. He stared at the toothy grin. What had they been talking about? "So… uh… things…?"

"Things?"

"Stuff?"

"What?"

"We were talking about things and… stuff?" Lance attempted to answer his own mental question. He failed miserably.

"You said you wanted to see me." Keith reminded him with a hint of amusement. "But are apparently too dramatic to do so by normal standards."

"Did I?" He hummed, feigning innocence.

Keith frowned. Not buying it. "Not here."

Lance licked his lips. Yellow eyes followed the movement. A surge of desire rushed through him unexpectedly. Thoughts of Galra Keith hadn't ever really served his libido before but, well, apparently that changed. Cool. Lance just became a furry. Way to go Keith. All his fault - that damn sexy purple mother-fucker. Why did Keith have to be hot literally all the fucking time?

This was becoming too tempting. Lance needed to get out before he did something stupid.

Something must have passed over his features because when Keith spoke up next, it was a low rumble from his chest. "Blue…" That rumble made that one call of his name sound simultaneously like a threat and the sweetest promise.

And - Oh lord. Yep. Lance needed to leave. _Now_.

Lance moved back, keeping eye contact with his hero. Then without warning, he shot, not even looking, towards the surprise he'd set up earlier. Rope fell from the ceiling around Keith and with a simple press of a button located inside of Lance's wrist, it tightened. Another button poked and the ropey invention tethered to the floor, binding Keith in place.

His eyes went wide and jaw slacked.

A victorious smile spread across Lance's lips. "Looks like I win again, Red."

His yellow gaze narrowed dangerously. The look stirred something low in Lance's gut. "You cheated."

"I did no such thing." He sauntered closer, closer than he had been before and relished having Keith's undivided attention. "You issued the challenge earlier this week. I'm merely following through."

A growl reverberated past Keith's lips and filled the room.

A shiver of anticipation ran up Lance's spine. "Careful, Red. That voice can do things to a guy if you aren't careful." He placed a hand on Keith's chest.

The sound stopped immediately.

He couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not. He used the opportunity to run his hand over his hero's chest. Fuck he was ripped. Like - human Keith was an Adonis, but god damn, Galra Keith was bulkier muscle and - well that paired with Lance's new discovery of sexy purple Keith was driving him up the wall. God. How hadn't Lance noticed before now?

He probably did, honestly. Lance was pretty good at repressing shit. But Keith's interest and responses were unlocking all kinds of stuff Lance had been trying to keep locked away.

"What are you planning?" Keith broke the silence. His voice low, like the rumble he'd heard earlier.

Lance wasn't kidding when he said that voice could do things to a guy. Fuck, he'd better hurry this up or he may just jump Keith right here. It'd be so easy. His hero all tied up and waiting for him to make a move. What Lance wouldn't give to have Keith - either version - begging for him to -

"I'm going to steal it." Lance spoke too loudly. He swallowed, calmed himself as much as he could with those… _images_ invading his mind and said, "I'm going to steal it during the Gala Saturday."

Keith studied him for a few minutes. His gaze flickered down to the hand Lance still had on his chest and back up to his face. "I won't let you." He told him determinedly. That spark of fire igniting in his eyes.

"Guess I'll see you at the party then." Lance purred. His hand slid up Keith's chest, passed his neck, to tug on one of Keith's large cat like ears.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Blue." Keith's breathy voice filled his ear and Lance hoped his shiver wasn't visible.

"Oh, Red." Lance weaved his fingers into Keith's hair. He stood on his tip toes, barely able to reach his destination with the added height Keith's Galra heritage gave him. The hero must have bent down at least a little so Lance could reach. He whispered directly into Keith's adorable ears, "I always keep my promises."

He then gently nipped Keith's ear. Just like he a few nights ago.

Keith choked and Lance pulled his lip in between his teeth to keep from laughing as he leaned away to watch Keith sputter. He had a certain persona to keep up after all. Cool and collected. Always being the one to play the games, never played. It didn't matter that no one else was around. Lance needed to fulfill his role.

"Huh," he teased as he pulled farther back, hands still touching Keith. A smirk on his lips. "Not as hairy as I thought they'd be."

"Blue!" Keith groaned, trying to look away. He could only get so far with how he was tied up.

"You should know better then to challenge me by now, Red." He cupped his face in both hands, forcing Keith to look back at him as he thumbed the marks that painted his cheeks so prettily.

Yellow eyes watched him warily. Tonight was the first time Lance had ever touched Keith when he looked like this, after all. But it seemed so natural after the night at his house. After the two of them had come so close to fulfilling one of Lance's many, many fantasies.

His gaze lingered on Keith's lips.

When he brought them up to meet yellow, a different color then the amethyst he wanted to see, but still so Keith, he found them hooded. Lance leaned in. Keith's eyes slipped shut, bending as much as he could to meet him.

Lance shifted his head at the last second and kissed his cheek instead.

"Save a dance for me, Red." He mumbled against Keith's skin.

And then he turned around to head towards his exit. He made sure to sway his hips, knowing that his hero followed his every move.

"Blue!" Keith called after him. "Get back here!"

"And do what?" He asked over his shoulder with a sultry smile.

"You know wh-" He paused, that sweet sweet magenta over taking his cheeks. "Let me go!"

Lance hummed, pretending to think it over. "Na. I'm sure the authorities will be here soon. And if not…" He casually checked his watch hidden under his glove. "Well someone should be along in a few hours. One of the security guards should wake up and check in here at the very least… eventually…"

"Blue!"

Lance smiled cheekily at Keith over his shoulder. "Later, Red!" Then he dipped back out the same window he came in.

Keith's calls of his alias filled the air behind him.

* * *

A/N: We're getting closer to that elusive scene kiddos! Hold out for a little longer! 😘

Also, a random idea to write a companion fic for this from Keith's POV popped into my head. I'm not really sure that it's needed. But there are a few scenes where it would be nice to know what's going on with Keith.

What do you guys think about that? I'm not sure when/if I would write it or when exactly the scenes would be. I'm just messing with the idea at the moment haha

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize in advance if this is a bit of a weird read. I was going to give it one more run through of edits, but on my last last run through of edits, I ended up adding another sum 1K + words... Needless to say if I did that AGAIN on this next edit, you guys wouldn't be getting a chapter for probably another week because I'd just keep going back and editing again and again and again... SO I figured I better just push it out to you luvly people before I edit the thing to death! Hopefully it reads well!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lance slept well that night.

Of course he'd pleasured himself to the thought of Galra Keith having his way with him. Hell they'd even kept their hero and villain attire on. Something about the whole thing exciting and, well, Lance would just say his stamina wasn't much better being on the receiving end compared to the giving end.

He was enjoying his quiet Saturday morning. Sipping at coffee and flipping through instagram. He idly wondered what would happen if he started up an account for his alias. No doubt he'd gather a loyal following almost immediately. But he'd have to speak with Pidge about a way to do it so it couldn't be linked back to him.

"Lance!"

Speak of the devil.

"Lance, where are you?!" Pidge shouted from the hallway.

"In here Pidgeon!" He called with a small smile. "I was just thinking about you." He confessed as she came around the corner. "Do you think you could help me with-"

"What's this?" She cut him off and slammed the paper down on the counter.

Lance quirked a brow. "A newspaper? I didn't even know these things still existed… you're reading it?" He thought she did everything digitally.

"I prefer having reading material in my hand," she waved him off, "but that's not why I'm here. Read it." She poked harshly at the main article.

The headline read. **Red and Blue, secret love affair? **

Underneath the big, bolded words was a large picture of Red Midnight and Embezzling Blue - Keith and Lance in their getups. It had to have been right after Lance nipped at Keith's ear. They were staring at each other, the emotion in their eyes easy to see with how close the picture was.

They looked… they looked like they were in love.

His heart pounded. "What the fuck."

There had been many rumors over the years about the two. But this one - this one seemed different. The pictures had never been so-so _clear_. Over half of the pictures had been people dressing up and trying to pass of a story. But this picture.

It was real.

"That's what I would like to know!" Pidge slammed her hands down on his counter and glared at him. "Are you fucking with Keith?"

Lance pursed his lips, his defenses kicking in as he tried to reign in his panic. Which really meant deflecting. "I mean, you already know that I'd like to-"

"Cut the shit Lance!" She shouted. Her small body raidated anger, glasses slipping down her nose only to be shoved right back up. "This is serious!"

"I don't know who took this picture, Pidge." Lance told her calmly. Because one of them needed to remain calm or everything would go to shit in a hurry. Odd that it had to be Lance.

"Bull shit!" She argued. "You want me to believe that you didn't leave the security tape hooked up so you could ruin Keith's reputation?"

There were _so_ many things wrong with that statement. But Lance wasn't in the mood to point _all _of them out to her.

"Use that big brain you like to brag about and think, _Pidgeon_." He sneered the nickname. He thrust the newspaper back at her and pointed harshly at the picture. "Does this _look _like some grainy security footage? No. This is high quality photography here. If I wasn't the one in the picture - and knew for a fact it was real - I'd question if it was photoshopped."

Pidge glared at him before forcing away her stubborn gaze. She snatched the paper from him and studied it intently.

"So run back to Keith and tell him it wasn't me." Lance spat as he threw open his fridge. He reached for a beer and popped the tab open, taking a long drink. It was five o'clock somewhere. Even if it was only ten here.

"Keith didn't think you had anything to do with it."

"Oh, so my fucking nemis has more faith in me then one of my best friends?" Lance ignored the sting. "Cool."

Pidge deflated instantly. Her expression pained. "No, that's not what I meant. He's just-…" she looked away and tugged anxiously at the bottom of her large oversized green sweater. "I'm just trying to look out for Keith."

"What about _me _Pidge? I'm your friend too." Lance reminded her, attempting to keep the pain from his tone. "Or is your new BFF more important."

"That's not fair, Lance." She told him quietly.

"Life _isn't _fair. You know that almost as well as I do." He spoke cooly as he kept his gaze away from her. "Let Mullet know I'm innocent. I hadn't lied when I said I turned everything off."

"Lance-"

"I'm sure the two of you will be very happy without little ol me to mess up all your hero-"

"-Lance-"

"- duties. Get rid of the villain who's a pain in everyone's side. Why would you want to be my friend when Keith's-"

"Lance!" Pidge grabbed a hold of his face with both hands. She squeezed his cheeks together so he couldn't talk. "Keith is fucking nuts about you!"

"What?!" he squeaked. Or at least tried to. It didn't really sound much like words with the way she pressed his face together.

"Come on. I know you're way more observant than people give you credit for." Her amber eyes searched his. "That's why he's always been so lenient on you. Why I'm here in the first place." She frowned. "I mean… he's kind of in to you."

Lance grabbed her wrists and pulled away her tiny hands. "What?!" He screeched and she flinched. "When? How long? WHAT?!"

"I said _kind of _into you." Pidge grumbled with a flush to her cheeks. Oh. She was trying to keep a secret.

Well, now he needed to know what she knew. Like yesterday.

"Pidgeon," he sang merrily, his attitude doing a complete 180 with this new information, "is there something you wanna tell me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She replied stubbornly and began tugging at her hands. "Let go."

Lance did as demanded. But not without a small pout. "No fun." He huffed as he puffed out his cheeks. He immediately brightened as he remembered why Pidge should be here in the first place - minus the picture in the paper. "Did you get me in?"

She sighed and pulled out a card from her backpack. "Of course I did."

"Awesome!" He grinned widely and tossed his hands in the air. He was going to see Keith tonight. The hero wouldn't be able to resist the blanat challenge Lance had issued last time. He _had _to be there.

"Don't worry. Hunk and I are coming tonight too."

"A double date?" Lance wiggled his eyebrows. He was flying on cloud nine at Pidge's information. He wanted _everyone _he loved to feel like this. Even if Pidge hadn't handed him anything more then a verified 'he's interested.'

She rolled her eyes. "_You _don't have a date to participate. That's kind of needed for the double date. It's in the name."

"Sooo you admit it's a date for you and Hunk?" He grinned.

"No, just pointing out that you don't have a date."

"Obviously Keith is going to be my date."

"Uh huh." She replied sarcastically as she threw her bag over her shoulders. "Shouldn't you then, I don't know, ask him?"

"Nope. Our love needs no words."

Pidge gagged. "I think I preferred it when you actively hide your feelings about Keith."

"Ya know, Hunk says that sometimes too." He rubbed his chin in thought. Hunk said it quite often, really.

"Oh I'm sure he gets much worse than this."

"Hunk knows all aspects of my love life." Lance confirmed. "From the filthy one night stands to my undying obsession for Keith."

"Unhealthy is more like it." She grumbled under her breath.

He snorted. "Never said it was healthy." He pointed out with a crooked grin.

A laugh slipped past her lips before she reeled it back in. She did let herself smile though. "You two are ridiculous."

"Hey, Hunk and I have a good thing going in our long line of friendship. Why change it?"

"Wasn't talking about you and Hunk." She smirked smuggly. She then spun around making to leave.

Lance stared after her for a few moments as his brain tried to catch up to who she meant. "Wait." His eyes widened. "Do you mean Keith?" He scrambled after her, eager to revisit his earlier curiosity. "Pidge! What do you know?!"

"See ya tonight Lance!"

"Get back here Gremlin!" Lance sprinted after her. "I'll lock you in the yard!"

She cackled at his threat. "You really believe I don't have a built in system to let me come and go as I please?"

"You-You-!"

"Go get yourself ready, Loverboy!" Pidge mused back at him with a grin. "Hunk and I will expect a pick up at my house. 5 sharp. Got it?"

He nodded dumbly and she shut the door.

Lance buzzed with the odd turn of conversation. He'd been filled with so much dread at seeing that picture. At the thought that Keith would think he lied about turning off the security system. That he'd betrayed him. But… Keith hadn't accused him. Pidge had.

He frowned.

Pidge wouldn't have done that without a good reason. '_I'm doing this for Keith.' _Her words rang in his head. They didn't exactly make sense to him.

Or maybe they did but he didn't want to give those words the power.

Give into the hope that Keith was just as obsessed with Lance, as Lance was with Keith. That the obsession may cloud _his _judgement just as much as it did Lance's.

And that Keith and Pidge were a lot closer then he'd originally thought. He knew they were friends - had it confirmed by Hunk earlier this week - but for Keith to tell Pidge something like that? For Pidge to act so ferociously on Keith's behalf?

Just how close were they?

Maybe he'd get a few more answers tonight. It didn't pay to dwell on it right now.

He had a party to get ready for.

* * *

He picked up Hunk and Pidge at five in his sleek blue SUV. Together they headed towards the Gala. They mingled and drank. Hunk and Pidge disappearing towards the bar as Lance smooshed with some people he didn't know the names of. They laughed with him all the same. He lost track of how long he'd been with this group when he felt someone's eyes on his back.

"McClain."

He stilled, heart rate skyrocketing. Never had someone saying his last name caused such a reaction before. At least, not from anyone but _him_.

"Kogane." Lance smiled, his first real one of the night. He turned towards him. The person of his desire dressed to the nines in a black suit and black tie. Lance himself had went with a navy suit and a baby blue tie he _knew _made his eyes pop. "I was wondering if I'd see your mullet here."

He frowned. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"What?" Lance gasped in offense. "Haven't you heard I have a taste for the finer things in life?"

The group around them began to disappear as Keith got closer. Lance couldn't understand why, but most people seemed to leave when Keith showed up. While Lance only gravitated closer. Lance was a people person most days, but he didn't need them. Not when he had Keith to entertain himself with.

"How'd you even get an invite?" Keith asked genuinely curious it seemed as he quirked a brow.

"Oh, I have my ways, Mullet."

Amethyst eyes rolled. "Pidge?"

"Pidge." He smiled brightly. He glanced around the room, Hunk and Pidge still over by the bar. "Somehow I even got the two of them to tag along. Look at them." He cooed. "Aren't they just adorable?"

"You aren't involving them in…" Keith trailed off, swallowing. "Whatever you have planned, are you?"

"Of course not." Lance scoffed as he crossed his arms. "If they ever come to my side of things, it'll be their own choice."

"You think they will?" Keith stepped up to him. The two a comfortable distance apart. But still closer then they'd normally stand when conversing. More intimate and familiar then it should be.

Lance basked in it.

"Nope." He answered without a doubt. "They're too straight and narrow. You gotta be pretty willing to bend in my line of work. And I'm pretty flexible."

Keith started at him. "... Why do I feel like you're trying to insinuate something?"

He belted out a laugh and Keith jumped at the unexpected reaction to his question.

"Because that's always a safe assumption, my dude." Lance beamed at him brightly. He clasped Keith's shoulder. "I mean I actually wasn't even trying there, but I can see how you thought that." He let his hand slide down Keth's arm and he gripped his elbow as he leaned into whisper, "surprised you thought of it before me, though."

"W-well… like you said. It's _you _so I just… I assumed."

Lance leaned back and hummed, pleased to see the slight flush on Keith's pale cheeks. He decided not to tease him further. Lance had some time to kill after all, they could revisit it.

"Want a drink?" He offered with a kind smile.

Keith stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Perfect." Lance offered his arm to Keith, extremely pleased when Keith's hand settled in the crook of his elbow. "Drinks on me."

"Aren't the drinks free?" Keith quirked a brow as Lance led them towards the bar where Hunk and Pidge remained stationed.

"They might be." Lance hummed as he glanced down at Keith.

The other man fought a smile. "Free booze for me either way."

"That's the spirit!" Lance laughed. He got so busy staring into Keith's eyes, he didn't notice the couple standing in front of them until he rammed into the larger one. "Oh, shit, sorry, man!" He glanced up, "I didn't see you there!"

He blinked as he registered the one he'd bumped into.

"Shiro!" Lance smiled widely as he the face clicked.

It had to be years since he last talked to the man. Takashi Shirogane, Keith's pseudo brother and longtime friend. He hadn't even really seen the man - outside a few tv reports of the guy's heroics - since Lance had been in highschool. He eyed the man up and down.

"Is it just me or have you gotten even beefier?" He wiggled his eyebrows shamelessly.

"Lance McClain, just as colorful as ever, I see." Shiro chuckled, holding out his hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"Uh, yeah." Lance blinked, surprised by his easy acceptance to Lance's horrible flirting. He grasped Shiro's strong hand and shook. "Nice to see you again too." He turned towards the other man. Tan features, warm brown eyes and light brown hair. He had to be Shiro's husband. Lance gave him a sheepish smile. "Uh, Adam, right? Sorry for-"

"Oh no need to apologize." Adam beamed and took Lance's hand in his own and shook it enthusiastically. "Seeing Shiro on the opposite end of some bad flirting is always a treat."

Lance felt himself cringe. "It wasn't _that _bad." He mumbled.

"Oh, honey. You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Well, I mean, I've definitely done worse." He shrugged as he glanced at the silent man at his side.

"It can get worse than that?" Adam stared intently.

"Yes. It can." Keith stated flatly, finally gracing them with his voice.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Keith." The older tan man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Keith flushed. "That's not-!"

A laugh bubbled past Lance's lips. Oh he _liked _Adam. Anyone who could embarrass Keith into an adorable little flustered man would forever be a friend of his. And it seemed like Adam could be a very good friend of his.

"So what have you been up to Lance?" Shiro asked kindly as he effortlessly shifted the attention away from Keith. Like a nice big brother. "I didn't expect to see you at a party like this. Must be doing well?"

His breath stalled. "Uh…"

He had no idea if Shiro knew of his alter ego. Truthfully, the only ones that did, he could count on one hand. Pidge, Hunk, Keith and his mama. Not even his younger siblings knew yet. Pidge and Hunk only found out by accident after they had dropped into his old apartment once a few years ago. He had been injured and they wouldn't believe his excuse of falling down the stairs.

Yeah… not one of his best thought out lies, but well, he had panicked alright? And maybe a little (large) part of him _wanted _his best friends to know. So that he wouldn't have to continue lying to them at the very least. They, of course, had surprised them. Hunk had lectured him for a good hour about how he should have told them sooner, while Pidge merely grinned with excitement. The two then took it a step further. They were determined to help out as much as they could. All under the radar of course considering where they were planning to work.

His Mama had actually been the first person he had to tell. She refused to take the whole 'don't worry about it' for an answer when Lance started handing her large sums of money. So, of course, he had to tell her. She wasn't happy but the complaint had died somewhat over the years.

And Keith. Well, Lance honestly had no idea _how _Keith had figured out it was him. Maybe he had just _known_ in the same way that Lance had when he saw him. It wasn't really something that ever came up. They just knew each other's secret identities, and that was that. He only knew Shiro's by the interactions _Kuro_\- Shiro's alias- had with _Red Midnight_.

That and the very distinct scar across the bridge of his nose matched _Kuro's_ perfectly. It hadn't been hard to figure out. And honestly? Lance found it hard to believe that people _hadn't _made the same connection - because if they had, Lance would have heard about it. Shiro was a hottie without the 'celebrity' status. Tack that on and Shiro wouldn't be able to go out in public without being mauled.

Lance worried about the intelligence of the general populous sometimes...

"Really, Shiro." Keith's irritated voice pulled Lance out of his thoughts. He was thankful to have the heat off him. "Don't."

"Hmm?" The older man blinked innocently under Keith's fiery gaze in a way only an older sibling could - Lance would know. Sometimes it was hard to believe that the two weren't blood related given how they acted. "I just asked a question."

"Well, don't."

"Keith-"

"Shiro."

"Keith," Adam started.

"Adam."

"Keith-" Shiro tried again.

The dark haired man sneered. "Shiro."

"Lance?" He threw his own name out there, hoping to ease whatever weird tension was going around.

All three eyes stared at him and he fidgeted.

"Uh… sorry, felt kind of… left out?" He smiled anxiously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Walking away _may _have been a better option. But well... Keith _kind of _still had a hold of his arm. Surprising. But not unpleasant. Actually it was really fucking pleasent if Lance was honest.

Adam laughed abruptly, breaking the silence that had settled at Lance's interruption. "Oh my god!" He leaned against Shiro for support. "I can't - he-" Another fit of giggles.

Lance looked desperately from Shiro, over to Keith, for help. Shiro watched his husband with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. Keith well... Keith appeared to be in agony. Or contemplating murder? Lance wasn't entirely sure. Either way it was… weirdly arousing?

not _that _weird. Lance kind of found every expression Keith wore titillating. Something may be wrong with him… Eh, thoughts for another time.

"Alright, I know I'm not always the brightest bulb, but, what the fuck?" Lance voiced with a furrowed brow.

"Ignore him." Shiro sighed and shook his head fondly. "He's just-"

"I approve." Adam cut him off as he smiled kindly at Lance.

Lance held eye contact with those brown eyes stubbornly. When Adam seemed like he wouldn't budge, Lance started to say, "Uh, thank you?"

As soon as the words left his lips, Keith pulled him away with the hand tucked in Lance's elbow. His hero threw a fierce glare over his shoulder that almost had Lance cowering away before he realized it wasn't directed at him.

"Ah! Don't be like that, Keith!" Adam chuckled after them.

A heavy sigh from Shiro and then, "really, Adam? You couldn't just…" And Lance couldn't hear what they said after that.

"Soooo~..." Lance slowed their march towards the bar. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Keith refused to meet his gaze.

He stopped. His hero having no choice but to do the same unless he let go of Lance's arm. Which, Keith didn't, much to his glee. His blue eyes survived the tense form of his hero. He did what he did best to draw his rival out of his shell.

"Aw, Kogane," Lance cooed as he took a half step closer. "It's rude to lie to your date."

Keith snapped his eyes up to his. A flush on his cheeks. "Date?"

Lance stared pointedly at Keith's grip on his elbow before looking back at his eyes. "I mean, I didn't bring one. Did you?"

"No." He responded quickly.

He beamed. "Wanna be mine?"

Keith's adam's apple bobbed.

"For the night, at least?" Lance tacked on swiftly.

Because that had _almost _sounded like a forever offer. And while he'd be 100 percent alright with that - he didn't want to scare Keith away either. Despite the information he had gotten from Pidge this morning, he didn't know _how much _Keith was 'in to him'.

Keith didn't get a chance to respond before someone called them.

"Hey guys!" Hunk noticed them and waved with a large grin.

The two moved closer without a word.

Hunk's grin dropped as soon as he looked at Keith. "What's wrong, buddy? Lance make a bad joke?"

"Hey!"

"No." Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ran into Shiro and Adam."

"Oh?" An evil grin began to spread across Pidge's lips.

The hand on Lance's bicep tightened and he almost jumped. He half forgotten that Keith still held him. His frown deepened as he watched the disgruntled expression on his hero's face more into something a fraction more vulnerable.

"Don't." He pleaded.

"I was just going to ask how it was?" Pidge's smile slipped into something more sincere. "Promise."

Lance only half believed her, and from the looks of it, Keith felt the same. But he _was _proud of her for not going through with her prodding. Lance hadn't been completely serious when he claimed the two were BFFs, but, well, maybe they were?

"Seriously though, you look like Adam said something ridiculous." Pidge tried to lighten the mood. Sweet sweet Pidge. "Like he approved or something."

Her and Hunk shared a laugh.

Lance furrowed his brow as Keith almost tried to hide behind him. An embarrassed flush flared up again on Keith's cheeks.

"No." Hunk gasped.

"He didn't." Pidge's eyes went wide.

Keith barely nodded.

"That asshat!" Pidge growled. She grabbed a fistful of Hunk's suit and tugged harshly back towards the direction of Shiro and Adam. "Oh, that fucker is going to get an earful. Maybe a fork to the-" was all Lance heard before she was out of earshot.

Silence engulfed the remaining pair for only a few moments before Lance felt the need to fill it.

"You know," he started, feeling the need to aliveight whatever was bothering his hero. "I'm not really sure what Adam was talking about. But..." He grinned when Keith tentatively lifted his eyes, obviously waiting for him to continue. "I mean, what's not to approve of, right?"

He gestured down his body and then shot Keith a finger gun.

Keith laughed, shaking his head. He surprised Lance by taking the hand he had on his bicep and looping it though his arm as he stepped closer. "What do you say to that dance, Sharpshooter?"

Lance preened at the nickname. And Keith's touch. And his attention. And just, well, Keith being _Keith_.

"I did ask you to save me one, didn't I?" Lance's grin melted down at the elation on Keith's features.

"Yeah. Right after you tied me up." Keith licked his lips.

Lance bit his tongue to keep from groaning. "Yeah. I did that too."

"Some people." He heard a random passerby mutter loudly enough for the pair to hear. "Keep that shit to yourself."

Keith scowled before his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

Lance laughed as the realization of what that sounded like to outside people hit him. "Oh god!" He cackled as he pulled his arm away from Keith only to wrap it around his shoulders. "We gotta be a little bit more careful when we talk about our foreplay." He smirked as he squeezed the man closer.

"Lance," he moaned as he dropped his face into his hands.

"Babe," he fanned himself dramatically with his free hand, glad that Keith pulled his head up to watch him, "save that tone for the bedroom."

The couple skittered away, finally feeling uncomfortable enough to leave.

"You're terrible." Keith chaisted with a shake of his head. No actual venom in his words.

Lance merely grinned. "The worst." He agreed as he walked them up to the bar.

He ordered them two shots each. Keith stared at the alcohol dubiously but a quirked eyebrow from Lance and his hero downed them. A little liquid courage never hurt.

"So… about that dance?" Lance broached the topic hopefully.

His hero merely tugged him towards the dancefloor with a small smile. Lance eagerly followed.

"Does this mean you're agreeing to be my date?" He couldn't help but ask as they settled in.

"Let's see how the dance goes first, hmm?" Keith smirked at him playfully.

And Lance almost popped a boner right there in the middle of the dance floor. A fairly inconvenient place all things considered but he couldn't quite find it in himself to care. He wrapped an arm around Keith waist and pulled him close. His free hand grasping Keith's as he began to sway them to the music.

Amethyst eyes stared up at him, wide with surprise at his closeness.

"Babe, if you give me an inch, I'm gonna take a mile." Lance purred lowly.

Keith bit his bottom lip.

Lance licked his own. Wanting to lean down to take those lips between his.

"What would you do if I flirted back right now?" Keith asked idly.

"Probably cum in my pants."

Keith gaped at him for a few seconds.

Lance felt his cheeks warm at the unexpected word vomit.

Then Keith busted out laughing.

"Oh my god." Lance squeezed Keith's waist in mortification. It only brought the hero closer. He dropped his forehead onto his hero's shoulder. "I can't believe I said that."

"I can't either." Keith nudged him to lift his face. He smiled widely up at him. "Maybe you are truthful all the time." His eyes sparkled with mirth and, well, the look on Keith's face right now almost made the embarrassment of that particular confession worth it.

"Told ya," he whispered, unable to tear his gaze away, "I'm always mad truthing over here."

"You're always ridiculous over there." Keith chuckled softly. He dropped Lance's hand and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, pulling them even closer. "I like it, though."

His mouth dried as he struggled to say, "yeah?"

"Yeah."

They leaned towards each other.

The lights went out.

People screamed in the darkness and they both stilled. Lance slipped out of Keith's arms without a second thought. That had been his que after all. A timer he'd set up the night before to give himself something to do. To keep busy while he waited for _this _night.

He slipped on his sleek night vision glasses

"Lance?" Keith spoke softly into the darkness and - fuck. A disappointed frown tugged at his lips.

Lance almost turned back around. Almost drifted right back into Keith's arms. Almost continued where they left off. He reached for him, but immediately stopped when Keith's head snapped in his direction. He didn't _think _Keith could see him, not with his human eyes, but that didn't mean his senses weren't sharp enough to sense his movement.

He hesitated for half a second more before he made his exit.

Lance had a job to do.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone ask for #gayparents Shiro and Adam? No? Well you're getting them! XD I'm not sure how much they'll show up in this story but they WILL be featured quiet often in Keith's companion piece. Which... I'm doing. Go figure I decided to add another project to my plate. It will be a while before you see that one though. I have to reveal some things over in this story first before we get to Keith. Because obviously Keith knows some things that Lance doesn't and I don't want to ruin the reading experience over here by giving away something over there, if that makes any sense? haha

I've got lots of ideas for this fic, so stick around and see how they translate to the written word. Oh, and next chapters a good one. 😉 Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lance slipped into a closet he'd scoped out beforehand.

He swiftly stripped his suit, revealing his _Embezzling Blue_ attire underneath. He opened a hidden pouch and pulled out his gloves. He slid them on and stuffed his navy suit into the same pocket. Don't ask him how it worked, he didn't have a clue. The marvelous pack was a gift from Hunk and Pidge for his 21st birthday. He didn't question the thing and it had saved him his ass more than once.

A few minutes later and he was back in the pitch dark room, a few phones the only source of light. Most people remained in a panic.

He pulled out a small headset. The microphone hovered an inch from his mouth and looped behind his ear to stay on. He cleared his throat and put on a large smile. Didn't matter that no one would be able to see it. They would _hear it_. And that's what he needed.

Lance inhaled, "showtime," he mumbled to himself before flicking on the item.

He tapped against the microphone saying, "testing, testing."

The room immediately silenced as Lance's voice carried through the speakers spread throughout the ballroom.

"Attention folks." He hid himself behind a wall divider. "This is your charming captain - _Embezzling Blue_ \- speaking. We have reached a crusing altitude of 'get the fuck out.' If you would please remain calm and leave the building, you will make my life _sooo _much easier."

A murmur rose through the crowd.

Lance wasn't the least bit deterred. He expected some resistance after all. "Ah, yes, I'm sure some of you are curious, right? About that article in the paper this morning?"

He heard a few varying answers. The general consensus was yes.

"Alas," he sighed dramatically. "Tis all but a rumor."

More grumbling from the crowd.

"Believe me," he paced behind his cover, a frown now pulling at his lips, "nobody is more disappointed in that picture then I am!" Lance shook his head even though no one could see him. "I mean, _really_… they didn't even get my good side!"

Hesitant chuckles.

"But I mean, Red _is _quite a looker. And could we have a better couple name then Purple? Seriously. It's like we were meant to be!" Lance let himself play up the dramatics. "Not only is it Red's color - don't even get me started on the mismatched name to the suit - but also like, Red and Blue _make _purple, ya know? If anyone has a better ship name, I'd love to hear it."

People were talking amongst themselves, Lance reveled in it. A giddy smile that people seemed to be taking the relationship seriously. Even if it was a bit of a stretch. That's probably what made it so exciting for them.

"Tell ya what, peeps, I've been thinking of starting up my own Insta account. Then you guys can come at me with your ship names alright? I mean, what's more exciting than a hero and villain love story? Star crossed lovers and all that jazz. Obviously Red would be my dear Romeo and me his Juliet." He sighed dramatically. "Let's just hope our ending is better than theirs."

The crowd laughed more freely.

Yes, Lance _was _monologuing. But that's what villains did. And what could he say? He loved to work a crowd. But he only had so much time. And well, if Keith planned on intervening, Lance didn't have nearly as much time as he usually did.

"So, keep that in mind my dears. _Embezzling Blue_ is getting an instagram account. Probably. I need to talk to my geniuses and get back to you on that. Can't let you people know who I am and where I'm from, can I?"

"I wish you would!" A brave woman called out in the darkness. A few more "me too," and "same here," followed after her declaration.

Lance chuckled. "Well thank you beautiful stranger. I'll keep your offer in mind if Red and I don't pan out." He winked and shot a finger gun before he remembered the lack of lighting in the room. "I'm winking flirtatiously and sending charming finger guns in your direction," he narrotated for them, "man this would be a lot easier with the lights on."

Femine giggles and a few masculine ones filled the air.

He sure did love interacting with the people, but he also needed them to leave.

He took a deep breath, "So with that explained, I'll reiterate my earlier sentiment."

The villain slid out from his spot. He remotely directed a spotlight at himself and flicked it on.

"Get the fuck out." He growled menacingly.

People screamed. Women shrieked. Men cowered. Babies cried. A dog barked in the bushes.

Okay, so like, only _half _of those things were true. Give him a break. He's setting the scene. Like some cheap horror film - people were much more apt to do things if you scared them a little. Even if it was a simple jump scare. And Lance liked to use that little statistic to his advantage whenever he had to do more public heists.

The crowd stampede for the exits. Leaving Lance mostly alone. The handful of guards at the event, crowded around him. Lance rolled his eyes at them.

"Really guys, you sure you wanna do this?" He asked kindly. He didn't _like _hurting them. It just had to happen sometimes.

They raised their guns higher.

"Alright, you asked for it."

Lance pulled out his gun, filled with his own custom stunning agent. He fired off three shots. He dropped and rolled on his right shoulder as shots answered his own. He came out of his roll and effortlessly fired off three more.

The guards around him fell.

"Sorry, my dudes, but I said I was taking this painting and, well," he shrugged as he stepped over a body, "I keep my word, ya know?" He patted the closest guard on the head in some sort of apology. "You understand."

"Blue!"

Lance slapped on his signature smile. "Red! I knew you'd - fuck!" He screeched as Keith launched at him.

Keith swiped at him.

Lance barely dodged in time.

With nothing more than self preservation on his mind, he shot at Keith's foot. His hero stumbled as the numbing agent immediately took effect.

"What the fucking fuck, man?" Lance cursed colorfully. His heart hammered against his ribcage. And not in the pleasant way it usually did when Keith was around. "No hello? Just balls to the walls right away? What the _fuck_?!" He repeated himself.

Keith groweld. A second later he was moving, his foot somewhat dragging behind him. A punch skimmed Lance's bicep before he could get out of range.

He hissed. "Hey! That fucking hurt!" Lance shouted at him. "Didn't you read the paper!? We're supposed to be in love!" He ignored the skip of his heart at the statement. "This is _not _a very loving relationship, Red! Think of the children!"

Normally, something so off base with the context of their conversation would have Keith pausing. Asking with an adorable tilt of his head, 'what children?' That was at least what Lance anticipated he would do. But he didn't.

Keith didn't even answer. Instead he aimed another blow at Lance's arm. This time he caught Lance's forearm.

Okay, so, Lance may be crazy, but he was _pretty _sure that Keith's punches had more bite than usual.

The two scuffled for a handful of seconds.

Lance managed to place a well timed kick to Keith's chest sending him tumbling backwards.

Keith seemed a bit stunned at the hit. Likely because Lance generally didn't do hand to hand combat. But, well, his hero wasn't giving him much of a choice.

Before Keith could launch at him again, Lance shot the man's other foot. He needed a minute - or twenty - to catch his breath.

"Fuck." He swore quietly.

Lance needed to get out of here before Keith broke one of his ribs. Or worse. Damaged his pretty face. Lance liked his face. _Needed _his face. It's what kept all those fangirls and boys reeling! That and his ass. He had a nice ass-

"Whoa!" He screeched as he barely side stepped Keith's knee to his chest.

The numbing agent should have lasted longer. Lance factored Keith's resistance to his weapon into his escape plan as he mumbled an aggitated, "Who the fuck pissed in your cheerios, Red?"

His hero gritted his teeth. Nostrils flared. "You mother-"

"Hey, hey!" Lance cut him off swiftly with a quick shot to his shoulder.

It granted him only maybe a minute window to say what he needed.

"You can't say shit like that." He told Keith in a hushed whisper with a deep frown. "Seriously, that's _my _job, remember? Hide your wife and kids, the villain's around and his fulgar language may taint those innocent ears. Which honestly doesn't even make sense but I'm quoting old timey shit here so don't think too deeply into it like I am."

Keith growled at him. Completely different then a few nights ago. This growl… Keith was angry. And despite the lack of sexual tension, the sound still went straight to Lance's dick.

"Fuck, Red." Lance shot him again - torso and legs this time to keep his hero from moving those glorious muscles.

Keith grimaced.

Lance strolled closer as he reloaded his gun. He boldly brushed his fingers against one of the marks on Keith's cheeks.

"What did I tell you about that voice, hmm?" He hummed lowly, extremely aware that there were a few stragglers watching them. Not everyone left the building like they should have. "We also talked about something else a few nights ago, remember?" He tried to remind him about the whole '_keep the damning evidence to a minimum_' thing.

"If you don't get out of here before this wears off, I _will _catch you this time." Keith spoke dangerously low.

Lance faltered, smile dropping. They had been having such a good time barely a half hour ago… was Keith really…

He forced the smile back on his face and scoffed. "As if."

He took a handful of steps backwards and shot Keith again. Twice to the left shoulder, conscious of all the areas he'd already shot on his body. Truthfully he was more worried about Keith hitting him but he fired shots into his legs too for good measure. One in each thigh. He needed Keith to stay still.

His hero inhaled sharply at the pain.

"I'll be gone long before you can move again, kitten." Lance promised him quietly.

Keith's eyes widened at the never before used nickname. Lance didn't even bother to correct himself on it. He kinda liked the way it rolled off his tongue and well - _he did _think Keith's ears were kitty like. He deemed the new nickname another one for the books and left it at that.

He spun around, ignoring the blaring alarm that sounded as he took the painting off the wall. He'd already taken out the guards, and Keith was already occupied. The chances of another-

"Stop right there, Blue!"

He groaned. So much for that fucking theory.

Lance turned around, expecting Shiro in his hero getup - Kuro. But that was _not _who he saw. In some outfit of orange, red and gold stood a hero with large feathered wings. Clearly another alien/human hybrid. He wore a full face mask - his facial features undisguisable - while the guy left his torso completely bared. An odd choice if you asked Lance, but the guy was more then fit enough to pull it off. It was a testament to how gone he was for Keith that he didn't even think about making a pass at the shirtless man.

He knew this hero. Had seen the ugly fire outfit before but couldn't for the life of him recall his title.

"Oh. Hey, uh…" He propped the painting up against a wall. Lance snapped his fingers repeatedly, as he searched for the right alias. He and Keith had _just _talked about this guy. Who was it? "Sorry, what was your name again." He smiled sheepishly, feeling a little guilty at not being able to place the hero.

The man's jaw tensed and his nostrils flared. Pretty impressive that Lance could see that through his mask. Must be really offended.

"Griffin," spat the hawk-winged man.

"Ah!" Lance beamed as the name clicked. "Yeah, that's it! Sorry dude, just usually deal with my man, Red."

He cast a sultry gaze over at Keith. The man not moving an inch as he studied the exchange with wide eyes. Lance drug his eyes away from the curious look on Keith's features back to his current opponent.

"You know how it is." The villain shrugged.

"Stealing and playing mind games?" The man scoffed. "No. I don't _know how it is_."

Lance frowned. "I am _not _playing mind games." He urged himself to keep his cool. "I'm playful, deviously handsome -" he winked Keith's way for half a second before back to Griffin, "and dangerously charming. But I suppose those _are _a few things you don't know anything about."

Griffin bared his teeth, launching himself at Lance. Lance easily shot the annoying hero in the chest. The force of it sending him stumbling backwards a few steps. Like he hadn't expected Lance to be able to hit him. He snorted at the guy's misplaced thought.

The other hero moved at about a fourth of Keith's speed. The wings probably made quick movements difficult. Obviously Lance would be able to take him down without much effort. He'd done it before.

"Chill, dude." Lance commanded as he lazily looked at his fingernails. Well, he couldn't see his fingernails through his glove, but it was meant more as a taunt then anything.

"Fuck you!"

He almost laughed at how easy that was. "Sorry, I'm a one hero kind of man, dude. And that hero's Red. You'd know that if you were here for my speech earlier." Lance smirked as the winged man looked about ready to burst. "Now, would you be so kind and go away?"

He made a shooing motion with his hands. Lance had places to be alright? Like… okay so no where serious but time was a factor here. The longer he took messing with this guy, the longer Red had to break free and…

Lance glanced at his hero.

His yellow eyes were narrowed at Griffin. Like he was trying to catch the other hero's attention and - okay that kind of hurt. Lance was the bad guy here and Keith wouldn't even look at him?

He frowned and shot Keith in the leg.

His hero gasped in surprise, eyes wide as he looked at Lance. Oh god, no no no no no. Keith was _not _allowed to look at him like that. All sad puppy dog like. Like Lance had just kicked him.

Lance opened his mouth to - well he wasn't really sure what he was going to say. But the third wheel inserted himself into the scene anyway.

"Playing mind games with Red. That's fucking low." The man growled. "But I guess that makes sense. You _are _the lowest of the low." He sneered, his feathers puffing out. "Not even a fucking real villain. Just a piece of shit wanna be."

"Griffin!" Keith's voice slashed between them.

Lance stared at Keith. How Griffin had managed to touch on one of Lance's insecurities he had no idea. Lance didn't exactly _enjoy _being a villain. But he did what he had to. He did it for his family and now… well he didn't know what else to do with his life. He was actually _good _at being bad.

What else was he supposed to do?

He kept eye contact with Keith.

Being called the lowest of the low? Even by villain standards? Well… that fucking hurt. Even if it was coming from a piece of shit hero like Griffin. The guy was newer to the scene but didn't have the same kind of integrity as Shiro and Keith did. He got the job done but not in a way most heros would.

Lance hoped the vulnerability stayed off his face. At the disheartened look on those Galra features, something must have broken through. But Lance rather Keith see it then Griffin.

Cause fuck that guy.

"Keep your composure." Keith ordered lowly.

It wasn't exactly clear _who _he was talking too. Keith looked at Griffin but… the words didn't quite sound like they were for the other hero.

Lance thought Keith may be talking to him, but why would Keith be telling Lance to keep his composure? Was he... worried about him?

While Lance studied Keith - Griffin broke free.

A solid hit to the jaw alerted Lance of this fact.

The villain stumbled a few steps and glared death at the winged hero. Oh. It was _so _on.

"Fuck you!" Lance shouted angrily. "This is my goddamn money maker you piece of shit!"

"Your face is ugly as all fuck! You should've covered more of it with a mask!"

"Wrong choice of words buddy." Lance responded icy cold.

Faster than Griffin could react. He changed his ammo, firing off four precise shots at each limb. Ice began to coat him.

"What the hell is this!" The man snarled.

Lance smirked dangerously. "Oh just my newest mixture. You like it? It crystallizes the sweat on your skin so you can't move for, uh," he tapped his chin with the edge of his gun, "ya know what? This is the first time I've used it on a hero. Could be anywhere from a half hour to like… six."

"What?!"

"Man," Lance tugged at his ear, "your voice is starting to get on my nerves…"

He glanced around and spotted a group of civilians cowering in the corner. A group of twenty of them, younger than the average age of the party. They were probably trying to catch something social media worthy.

Well Lance would give them something alright.

"Hey!" He called as he walked towards them.

A few screamed.

"No, no, no!" Lance held up his hands. "Not going to hurt you guys. I just wanna borrow something."

"...what is it?" A girl at the front suspiciously asked.

He grinned. She was smart to be weary, but he really just wanted, "Someone's sock would be fantastic."

The girl furrowed her brow and looked down at her feet covered in strappy sandals. "Uh…"

"Anyone's will do." Lance looked pointedly at the guy next to her side. Probably a date.

The girl elbowed him. The guy scowled. "We are _not _helping him."

"Dude," Lance rolled his eyes. "It's a sock. But," he hunched down in front of the couple and dropped his voice. "If it makes ya feel better, just tell them I threatened you. Obviously I'm pretty vicious." He winked at them.

Both flushed, clearly flustered by his attention. What could he say? He had that kind of affect on people.

"Give him your damn sock, Kyle." A different girl scolded quietly.

Lance smiled kindly at her. She smiled shyly back.

"Whatever," Kyle muttered as he pulled off his expensive shoe and rolled down his sock. "I want it back."

"Oh, it's not going far. You can just ask that winged bastard for it after I leave." Lance grinned widely. He then stood up and shot finger guns at the group. "Thanks a lot guys. Much appreciated."

He strolled over to Griffin.

"What are you- mff!"

And shoved the dirty sock in his mouth.

"Finally." Lance sighed. "Some fucking peace and quiet." He muttered loud enough for Griffin. Though he was sure Keith could hear. "You need to work on your language dude. You _are _a hero for fucks sake. You got an image to uphold, ya know?"

Griffin narrowed his eyes, not being able to respond any other way.

"Just a tip." Lance shrugged and wandered over to Keith.

His hero hadn't said much of anything since Griffin showed up. Which was curious. Not that Keith was much of a talker to begin with but… well it didn't line up with the past handful of interactions they had. Though, those had just been the two of them. Perhaps Keith just didn't like a crowd?

Or it was some other reason. Either way Lance didn't have the time to ponder it.

"Sorry, Red." Lance apologized quietly and when close enough he let himself cup Keith's cheek. Now that physical touching was a _thing _between them, he couldn't help it. "I'll see you around. Leave the fucking frat boy at home next time."

Griffin shouted something through the sock in his mouth. Lance snickered, keeping his hand on Keith's cheek as he shot a smug grin at the struggling hero frozen to the floor. He didn't even care that it was overkill. Griffin had long lost his privilege of being handled with respect.

No one hit Lance's face and got away with it, alright?

"Ah, don't be jealous, Griffin." Lance cooed and leaned in closer to Keith.

The winged man stopped talking immediately. His eyes narrowing dangerously at Lance. Another curious reaction all things considered, but he didn't really have the time to think about that either.

"Red's always been my hero." Lance stared back at Keith. Yellow eyes already focused on him. Lance almost hated to admit how happy that made him. "Red and Blue, neck in neck. We were just meant to be, ya know?" And his voice came out a lot softer then he wanted it to be.

Keith's expression searched his and Lance let him for a few blissful moments. He wasn't sure if Keith found what he was looking for but, well he needed to get going.

He dropped his hand and cleared his throat. There were no doubt numerous photos of what just happened and he'd be damned if Keith got under fire for it. Again.

"Alright guys, small confession." He turned to the group in the corner who all straightened guilty as he looked at them. "Yeah, I know you're all videoing or at least taking pictures. Not a hard thing to guess," he rolled his eyes at all the phones pointed in his direction along with gaping and wide eyed stares. "In case I wasn't clear before. Red and I aren't a thing. I'm but a pinning bixsexual disaster who can't help but throw myself at his feet, alright?"

"Is… is that a confession?" That same brave girl that told Kyle to give up his sock from before asked.

Lance huffed, blowing a chunk of hair out of his face. He really wished she'd stop being so damn bold. He fiddled with his gun as a distraction but found a real purpose when he thought of Keith. He swapped out the freezing agent and switched back to the numbing.

He fired three shots at Keith without so much as a look in his direction. He couldn't help but smile as he heard the grunts that meant his shots landed.

"Look, uh -"

"Becky."

"Becky." Lance nodded as he walked over to the painting he'd almost forgotten about. "I'm not confessing to anything. Just saying that Red's an attractive guy ya know? It's real hard for a guy like me to flirt with a guy like him. I mean, look at him." He gestured in Keith's direction but kept his eyes on the group.

He'd never talked to anyone about Keith like this besides Hunk - and recently Pidge. The fact that Keith was now _hearing _him was a very prominent fact he was aware of. A fact that had heat rising to his cheeks.

But he couldn't stop now that it was out there.

"Even though he's Galra?" A random man asked so quietly that Lance almost didn't hear him.

"Well, yeah?" Lance titled his head. He understood what the guy was getting at but refused to acknowledge the discrimination of the new alien races outright. "I mean have you _seen _those ears? They're fucking adorable. And don't even get me started on all those muscles." Lance fanned himself and let out a dreamy sigh.

A few people giggled.

"Blue." Keith spoke up. A clear warning in his voice.

"Ah," he straightened, returning to himself, "that's my cue. Thanks for the help, kiddos!" Lance gave them a two finger salute and hauled up the painting. He finally met Keith's gaze. "Later, Red."

Then he hightailed it the fuck out of there because he was too embarrassed to meet Keith's eye any longer.

He leapt into his getaway car - his signature deep blue decked out sports car. He had left the keys for his SUV with Hunk, knowing he wouldn't be driving home. Lance took an extra hour to get home to throw people who may be following him off his track.

* * *

Lance pulled his car into a hidden garage underneath his house. His somewhat secret hideout. Hunk and Pidge knew it was here, but any other visitors didn't have a clue. He undressed, putting on a pair of sweats he always kept to change into after a heist.

He stared at the painting, a frown on his face.

Did he even want the damn thing? He hadn't even wanted it in the first place and now, after how the night had turned out, looking at it left a sour taste in his mouth. Not wanting to deal with the reminder, Lance decided on the spot that he'd be selling it. Meaning he'd have to go into the 'office' some time next week to find a buyer.

He sighed deeply. He hated going to the office. But it was the easiest way to pawn off the shit he stole and didn't want.

With that decision made, Lance climbed the staircase back up to his study. He pressed his hand against a panel at the top of the stairs. The wall before him folded up and Lance ducked his head as he stepped out of the fireplace. As soon as he was through, the fireplace resumed its normal state. Sure, another cliche of hidden room in the fireplace, but it worked for him. Made him feel like Batman.

He had to hire a construction crew from out of the country to do it. People that would have no idea why he'd need a secret lair. It was his Mama's suggestion to hire some of his family from Cuba to do the job and as far as he knew, not a one of them even knew who Embezzling Blue was. They were just happy to take the job and be handsomely compensated for it - food, travel, and lodging plus the work itself all paid for. Hunk and Pidge had helped him with the tech updates after it was built.

Lance went straight to the fridge he kept stocked with drinks in his den. He grabbed a water, chugged it and then grabbed a beer. He sighed around the lip of the bottle as he collapsed on the oversized couch. He was just about to begin processing the night more deeply when his doorbell rang. Repeatedly.

He furrowed his brow as he made his way into the hall leading to the front door.

Whoever was on the other side, pounded fiercely against it a few knocks before ringing the doorbell again.

He had a bad feeling about answering. Before he could debate about rearming the house and grabbing one of the many guns he had hidden around his home - the person called out his name.

"McClain!" Keith's angry voice bellowed as he continued to pound on the door. "Open the fucking door!"

He gulped, unease creeping into his veins at the ferocity in his hero's tone. Not something he was used to. Also - he should really talk to Hunk about removing whatever security measure he'd put in that just let Keith _fucking bypass _his security. Like seriously. What was the point of it if it just let anyone in here?

Not that Keith was anyone. But that's beside his point.

"McClain!"

Lance inhaled deeply and steeled himself the best he could as he placed a hand on the knob. As soon as he opened the door a crack, Keith pushed against it, forcing himself in.

"Whoa, whoa!" Lance cried as Keith pushed passed him and into the house. "You can't just show up here to take it back. That's cheating!"

"I'm not here for the stupid painting!" Keith shouted right back.

Lance stalled. "You're… not?"

"No!"

"Then why…?"

Keith opened his mouth and then snapped it shut so hard it had to have hurt. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "patience yields focus." He took another deep breath and stared Lance straight in the eye as he said, "did you mean it?"

"Uh," he glanced away, already feeling the heat rushing back to his cheeks, "mean what?"

"What you said."

"What part?" Lance furrowed his brow. "I talked a lot tonight dude."

Keith growled. Apparently whatever meditation he was trying to do was slipping. "You're fucking impossible!"

"Me!" Lance scoffed. He could do indignation. The embarrassment, not so much. "What the fuck did I do?"

"Everything!" Keith dug his hands on Lance's short sleeve shirt. "Those things you said tonight are getting to me!"

"Which is what exactly?! I said a lot of things _to _you _and _about you tonight."

"Exactly! And then you had to go and do the stupid heist and take the stupid painting and -and-"

"Oh so this is about me beating you again." Lance growled. "Of fucking course it is!"

"No! It's-"

"Why else would you be here except for that reason? Just Keith being the hero-"

"Why do you think I became a hero in the first place?!" Keith bellowed, cutting him off and shaking Lance with the hold he still had on his shirt.

"I don't know!" Lance tossed his hands up in the air. Just as frustrated. "Because you were Golden Boy Keith Kogane. Why _wouldn't _you go into a profession to fit that?"

Keith snarled, pulling Lance down closer to his face. "I did it because of _you,_ you idiot!"

"Oh yeah well-!" Lance's jaw snapped shut as Keith's words processed. "Me?" He squeaked unsure. All the tension he felt left him in an instant. "What… what do you mean.. _Me_?!" He asked slowly.

His stomach curled uncomfortable as Keith's hands fisted even more in his shirt. He was sooo getting punched.

"After high school I didn't know what to do." Keith dropped his head, speaking into Lance's chest. "Shiro had just left on an assignment with Adam. And I had gotten accepted to a shit ton of colleges but I…" Keith's hands tightened on Lance's shirt. "When I heard that you were still in town I… I decided to stay too. It was obvious that you were _Blue_."

"You literally stayed in town just so you could beat me?" Lance let out a harsh laugh. "Why? Kicking my ass at literally everything in high school wasn't enough? You had to be my rival in every possible way?"

"No, you idiot." Keith's one hand pulled back enough to tap back down against Lance's chest. He raised his amethyst eyes to Lance's. "You're misunderstanding. You're _always_ misunderstanding."

Keith's gaze dropped down meaningfully to Lance's lips as he licked his own.

Oh. Okay so-

_Oh. _

No. No. That's not…

The anxious curl in Lance's stomach shifted to a more recognizable swirl. Desire.

He wondered if Keith knew what he was implying. Just how _dangerous _the idea he was giving Lance was. Because Lance had been wanting Keith since he laid eyes on the stupid mullet and soft amethyst eyes. Young Lance hadn't recognized the feelings for the other boy and just categorized them as dislike.

Hence the great 'rivalry' was born.

He wasn't really sure when, exactly, he figured out that the feelings were a desire, a _want_, for the beautiful boy. But he distinctly remembered a time near the end of their senior year when he'd came within an inch of kissing Keith and -

_Flushed cheeks and wide eyes._

Ah yes. _That _was one of Lance's favorite memories.

They'd been fighting over something - he honestly couldn't remember. They were always arguing over one thing or another - and Lance had pushed Keith back against the wall in his rash anger. He'd slammed his hands above Keith's shoulders, caging in him. He towered over him, casting a shadow over the shorter man - height was at least one thing Lance always had on him. His move blocked Keith from the rest of the world. No one else got the image that forever burned into Lance's mind.

_Flushed cheeks and wide eyes. _

Now, Lance had been convinced years before that day his aggression towards Keith had been some pent up sexual frustration - also directed at Keith. But that sight? _That _had been the final nail in the coffin. Lance couldn't help but lean in.

And then Keith had whimpered.

And Lance had bailed.

Like literally flung himself back and ran away. Because what else was he supposed to do? Stay? Kiss Keith and make him a panting mess? Make him moan Lance's name until he was _begging _to be taken?

Present Keith's hand flattened against his chest. Fingers spreading wide. Lance zoned in on Keith's lips, pulled between teeth and -

Fuck.

Lance _should have_ kissed him back then.

Should have pushed him up against the wall. Should have teased him until Keith was begging Lance to take him. And _god _he's been an idiot these past five years. Every interaction the two of them had finally making sense. _Why _Keith always seemed to go easier on him then the other villains.

"I only did as well as I did _because _of you." Keith confessed quietly. "Having you right there, challenging me at everything made me want to be better. I did all that shit to try and impress you."

He swallowed thickly.

"Lance… I..." Keith stepped closer, their bodies almost flushed. He raised himself to his toes and closed his eyes. Parted his lips.

Lance gripped Keith's shoulders and spun him around, slamming him against the hallway wall. Keith's eyes flew open in surprise. The dark haired man should have pushed Lance away. Should have cursed his name and kicked him in the nuts. Keith did none of these things.

_Flushed cheeks and wide eyes. _

Just like back then. Only now Lance wasn't afraid of rejection. Or the feelings that came with his actions.

"Do you know what you're doing, Kogane?"

Okay… Maybe just a little bit scared yet.

Lance placed a knee firmly between Keith's thighs.

Keith moaned.

"Wanna think this through a little more?" Lance gave him one more out.

"Been thinking about it since Senior year." Keith huffed, eyes narrowing in an oddly arousing glare.

Okay - not at all oddly. Lance fucking loved it when Keith got all determined and shit and having that glare directed at him was one of his biggest turn ons.

Yes, he knew how weird that was.

No, he didn't care.

"I'm good." Keith punctured his sentence by dropping his hips down to rub against Lance's leg. And fuck if he couldn't feel Keith's semi growing harder against him. "Especially since you ran away from me last time." He tightened his hold on his shirt.

Had Lance said he was an idiot? No? Well he was a fucking idiot.

"Yeah well morning breath is one of the greatest threats plaguing our nation and-"

Keith yanked him down. Noses an inch apart. "Stop talking." He demanded.

Then their lips pressed together.

* * *

A/N: THERE IT IS! There it finally fucking is. 6 chapters and FINALLY a damn kiss 😂

I honestly don't have much to say this time around. I know a few of you were worried about Keith - and rightfully so. Soft Keith needs people to look out for him. Because as you can see, he has no sense of self preservation. He just goes to Lance's house and lays it all out. Boy be done with Lance's games, I tell ya. ;)

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

p.s. If you guys are feeling extra impatient for the spicy stuff - go check out my story Highway Robbery. It doesn't take them near as long to get together in that one. 💜


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was hot.

Too hot.

Keith's tongue in his mouth. Keith's hands at his neck, tugging at his hair. Keith's body grinding down against Lance's leg still between his thighs.

He let his own hands trail down from Keith's shoulders to his hero's side. He relished in the way Keith shivered at the touch as soon as Lance's fingers touched his skin. Mentally, he marveled at the smooth expanse underneath his fingertips - jealous of the path they marked that he'd longed to discover with not only touch, but all his other senses too. Physically? Well physically he just moaned. Loudly.

His hero pulled away to let out his own heavenly sound and Lance attached himself to his hero's neck. He sucked, bit, and lapped at the flesh underneath his lips. Keith mewled at every ministrations and - fuck.

Lance was going to die.

But he was going to die happy. _Very _fucking happy.

So - ya know - no complaints there.

This was nothing past a heavy makeout session and Lance already felt like he was going to pass out. All blood south and hardly any left for his brain. Not that he cared for it too. He had Keith pushed up against a wall and almost begging. Lance didn't want nor need to be thinking anything past that. This had been a recurring fantasy since high school - especially after that _moment_ they had.

Lance couldn't believe it was happening.

_Was _this really happening?

"Wait, wait, wait." He pulled away. Tried to catch his breath. Tried to think because his brain always tried to think - even when his mouth was already moving well ahead of it.

"Lance." Keith whined and - fuck him for being adorable and sexy and - ugh. Lance really wanted to fuck him.

"This is - I can't believe - Do you really -" Lance struggled to string the right words together. Major fail in the talking department. What was he trying to say? _Why _was he even trying to say anything when Keith kept trying to shove his tongue down Lance's throat?

"Yeah it is. Me either and _fuck _yes." Keith answered his half spoken thoughts anyways. Because of course he'd know what Lance was trying to say. Screw him for knowing everything.

"Fuck you, Kogane."

Keith hummed, a downright wicked smirk tugging at his lips. "I mean, I was hoping you would."

Lance groaned. His hands dropped to Keith's thick thighs and he lifted the shorter man up.

Keith gasped as Lance pressed him against the wall. As he pressed his hips firmly against his hero's. Those strong legs wrapped around his waist and Lance's own legs would have given out right there if he wasn't determined to keep Keith just like this.

"I'm going to make you beg for it." Lance whispered hungrily into his ear. "Have you moaning my name and pleading for me to take you."

"Is that what you want?" Keith panted, hips grinding back against his creating delicious friction. "If you think I'm too proud to do so, you're mistaken. Like always."

"Oh?" Lance pulled back and quirked a brow.

"I've been waiting for _years_, Lance. If you want me to beg. I'll beg." Keith's tone already on the brink of pleading. "If you want me to get on my knees and worship you, I will. I'll do whatever you want."

Lance moaned. "That's not a half bad idea, Kitten."

Keith snorted.

But his hero didn't seem to put off by the idea if the flush against his cheeks was any indicator.

Lance grinned, diving back in for those lips. He savored them this time. Tasted Keith in a way he'd only dreamt of and it was everything he'd hoped for. A bit of the tequila they had earlier lingered on his tongue and Lance loved it.

Though it did make him question what Keith's tolerance for alcohol was. Better or worse with the Galra blood? Was this whole night because of those shots? Would Keith be here without the admittedly small bit of alcohol in his system that he had hours ago? Would they-

Keith's hands tugged harshly at his hair and Lance groaned into his mouth. Train of thought effectively forgotten.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Sharpshooter?" Keith teased against his lips. "A formal invitation?"

Oh - so Keith thought he was going to be funny? Right now? Right here? Uh, excuse you, you beautiful fucker. This was Lance's house. Amautor. Didn't he know Lance had home field advantage?

"That would make things far clearer." Lance leaned back as far as he could while still keeping Keith held up against the wall. He ignored the beautiful hiss of disapproval from his hero a he continued, "I mean. I've made _plenty _of mistakes before when it comes to you—"

"Obviously."

"So if I could get this all in writing before we proceed that would be great." He smirked.

Keith belted out a laugh, hands settling comfortably on Lance's shoulders. "Where do you come up with this shit?"

"My beautiful mind of course." He tapped the side of his head and winked. "I'm not just all looks you know?"

"Oh, I know." The spark flashed back in those deep amethyst eyes. His fingers trailed down Lance's chest. "I know that you come up with those mixtures you shoot out of your gun." Lower, lower, lower - stopping right at his waistband. "And I think that brain of yours is pretty sexy."

Lance's breath hitched.

Keith leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "should I start that worshiping, McClain?" He meaningfully dipped his fingers underneath his sweatpants.

"Fuck yes." Lance punched out.

His hero pulled back just enough to smirk at the obvious effect he was having on the villian.

And Lance couldn't help but lean in again. The fire returned and they were nipping and biting at each other's lips. The passion building up-up-up. Keith whined and mewled trying to force Lance's pants down. And _fuck_ Lance really needed t-

"Lance!" A voice shouted from the other side of the door. Pidge.

"Lance," that was Hunk, "are you okay?"

"What the fuck." Lance cursed. What the hell were they doing here? And at this time of night? "Why do I have so many late night visitors this week? Only about half of them have actually been good." He glanced at Keith pointedly. "Those would be from you, by the way."

Keith giggled, pleased at his words and Lance's heart flew. Okay. No way was he sharing Keith right now. Especially given their… position. His friends voices may have thrown him for a small loop but he was still hard as fuck alright? He'd be damned if he didn't do what he could to keep this going.

"Let's ignore them." He pressed his hips back against Keith's.

The hero dipped his head back and let out a low groan.

Lance worked at leaving deep marks on his neck - and Keith let him, urging him on with every sound from his lips. Baring his throat for Lance to do with as he pleased. His hips pressed Keith harder into the wall.

A loud moan left the other man and Lance thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Keith eagerly kissed him back, hands tangled back in his hair.

"Lance!" Pidge shouted again. Insistent ringing followed the noise. "I know you can hear us you fucker!"

Lance groaned against his hero's lips.

He knew that tone and if he didn't answer, Pidge would likely just barge right in. And as much fun as scarring her for life would be - he'd rather _not _let anyone see how disheveled Keith was. He had no choice but to answer his two best friends if he wanted the night to continue.

"Stay here." He ordered and sealed his lips against Keith's once more - he just couldn't get enough of them now that he'd tasted his hero, alright? - before setting him back on the ground.

Keith merely hummed. A dazed smile on his face.

Fuck. Lance could get used to looking at him like that. A large part of him had been craving it for far longer than this moment. And now that he had it, he wasn't particularly happy about stopping. A part of him terrified that stopping would mean an ending and never getting back to it.

The pounding and ringing continued.

Well he couldn't (hopefully) get back to it if he didn't take care of that problem first.

Lance stepped away and tucked his very prominent boner up into the waistband of his sweatpants.

Keith had the audacity to giggle.

"Hush you." Lance ordered quietly. He tucked a piece of hair behind Keith's ear, enjoying the slight flush to the man's cheeks and his wide eyed stare at the gentle act.

He forced himself back and walked to the door a few feet away. They hadn't made it very far once Keith had entered the house. He pulled it open just enough to poke his head out and snapped, "what," at his best friends.

Which - okay, not very nice but he was _kind _of in the middle of some very important… discussion, alright? And by discussion he meant on his way to pound town. Like seriously he was going to take Keith and -

"We're just here to check up on you, buddy." Hunk smiled sadly. "I know that you were really looking forward to-"

"I'm fine." Lance cut him off quickly. Aware of a curious set of amethyst eyes on his back. "Is that it?"

"What's up your ass?" Pidge narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Because yeah okay he isn't usually this short with them but give him a break! He had Keith waiting for him and Lance couldn't fight the fear that the longer his lips stayed off his hero's skin, the more likely Keith was to walk away. To realize he didn't really want Lance at all and it was all fueled by some weird alcohol induced fever.

"Pdige," Hunk shook his head. "You know that he was really looking forward to spending time with Keith tonight."

"Oh?" Keith perked up quietly behind him.

Thankfully his friends didn't hear the hero over their own argument.

"Well then he shouldn't have done the heist." Pidge scowled her attention on Hunk.

His best friend opened his mouth to retaliate but Lance was faster.

"Excuse you, Pidgeon," Lance glared at her, ignoring Keith creeping up behind him. "I told Red that I would steal it — so I had to!"

"But, Red is Keith and I'm pretty sure that _Keith _wanted you to stay with him." Pidge countered. "Not to mention that he really wanted-"

"Pidge!" Keith shouted wrenching the door out of Lance's grasp to throw it open. "Shut up!"

Hunk and Pidge stared blankly.

His friend's eyes darted back and forth between him and his hero. They slowly looked at the two of them. Lance watched as they started to connect imaginary dots. Making some probably right guesses about _why _Lance hadn't answered the door right away. And why Keith's hair was all mused. And honestly, Lance probably didn't look much better.

The villain groaned and smacked his forehead. This was not something he wanted to deal with right now. "I told you to stay put." He narrowed his gaze at Keith.

"Yeah well I wasn't about to let Pidge say—," Keith nibbled his lip and shook his head. "_That_."

"Say what?" Lance pressed. Okay so now he was curious. Forget about being irritated about Mullet blowing their cover. "What is it that you really wanted?'

"Don't start." Keith's cheeks painted pink.

And oh this boy.

Did he not know Lance at all? Surely their years of banter had taught him better. To think that Lance wouldn't push the subject? When it came to Keith and him?

He shall repeat himself — oh this boy.

He may be adorable but damn.

He was delusional too it seemed. At least tonight.

"Oh I think I will start." Lance leaned back against the doorway and smirked. "What exactly was it you wanted from little ol me, Kogane."

Keith groaned. Apparently he _did _know Lance. Because that was a 'of course you aren't going to shut the fuck up' kind of groan. Not a 'why are you like this' kind of groan.

Okay. It was probably both of those things.

Was it weird Lance knew his groans?

He was looking forward to expanding on that list later actually.

His hero sighed and said, "McClain-"

"What the fuck." Pidge's sudden curse interrupted them.

Lance had actually forgotten they were there for a hot second. So caught up in Keith and his hero's reason for being here. Of course he had a damn good guess but having it confirmed again would be good for his ego.

He liked having his ego stroked, alright? Among… _other _things if you catch his drift.

"What is going on here?" Hunk's voice rose an octave. "What-what is Keith doing here?"

"Well I was just about to find out about before you guys so rudely interrupted us." Lance responded cooly.

"Interrupted?" Pidge blinked. "Interrupted." Her smile grew dangerous. "What did we interrupt, exactly?"

"No." Keith stated firmly, already trying to shut the door on the other two. "No. Nonononono."

Lance admired his cute panicked face for a few moments before guiding Keith back into his home. He'd worry about what Pidge had been going to say and what exactly Keith was trying to hide and how _Pidge _knew what Keith wanted and was trying to hide - a different time. For now, well, he had some smooching to return to.

"We're going to explore that right now, actually." Lance smirked as he maneuvered in front of Keith so his friends couldn't see the blushing hero. "So if the two of you would scadale, that would be great." He put his hand on the door, meaning to shut it.

"Wait!" Hunk's large hand held the door open. "What is going on here? Keith? Keith is here. Lance. Keith is in your house." Hunk's voice kept rising.

"Sure is buddy." Lance hummed with amusement. Confused Hunk was just too precious. Poor guy seemed to be stuck in a loop. But Lance didn't really have the capacity to help his best bro out right now. Or to deal with Pidge and her excited grin.

Nope.

"But-but-but-"

"Better take him home, Pidgeon, I think we broke him." Lance chuckled as Hunk sputtered helplessly, still trying to process the situation.

He really appeared to be struggling. Lance felt bad about that, really he did.

But… Keith was in his house. Again. He wasn't going to let the opportunity slip through his fingers this time. Hunk would be alright…

Wouldn't he?

The thought had him worried now. Maybe he should —

"Don't think this is over." Pidge interrupted his thoughts. She smiled up at him. The gaze not wavering despite the meanincing tone her voice had taken. She leaned to the side as she yelled, "especially for you, Emo Guy!"

Laughter spilled out of Lance's lips at the nickname. "Oh my god! I totally forgot that's what we called you in highschool!" He shot Keith a smile over his shoulder.

His hero huffed and crossed his arms over his shoulder. Yeah, Keith played at mad. But Lance could see the little lift of his lips. The shine of those amethyst eyes - probably holding back a chuckle of his own at the very least. Ugh.

So cute.

So pretty.

So… fuckable.

The heat returned and Lance licked his lips.

Keith's eyes snapped to his and - oh. Oh fuck. Any sign of amusement was gone and Lance wasn't sure what exactly that look was but, uh. Pidge and Hunk probably needed to leave.

Like now.

"Still use it at work too." Pidge informed him.

Lance directed his attention back to her reluctantly. "Oh yeah?"

Why was he keeping up this conversation? God damn. He needed to be kicking them out! But what could he say? He was a curious fuck. And any information on Keith was like food for his soul. And why wouldn't he want to feed his soul? That was just as important as feeding his dick. Or ass. Or mouth. Or — okay this wasn't coming out right.

Pidge's amber eyes danced with mirth. "Oh yeah." She nodded. "You should hear all the stories I've gathered on Emo Guy this past year."

"Do te- eep!" Lance jumped as Keith came up behind him and squeezed his ass. His face ignited and his jaw slacked as he glanced at Keith over his shoulder.

His hero wore a smug smile. "What was that, Lance?"

He opened and closed his mouth. When he finally thought he had words — Keith squeezed his ass again. Now kneading the flesh under his hand. Lance's mouth snapped shut. More of his body heating at the hero's touch.

"Ew." Pidge commented flatley. Her face dropped. Clearly unamused. "Please stop whatever you are doing behind that door."

"Lance." Hunk whispered, eyes zoned in on Keith behind Lance's shoulder. "Keith… Keith is _here_."

"Alright. We're leaving." Pidge announced and began to push Hunk down the drive. "We're taking your car. Say nothing if that's fine."

He remained silent as Keith rested his chin on Lance's shoulder. "See ya at the office Monday," Keith called after the retreating pair.

His heart couldn't take this. Nope. He was going to die. Keith's hand on his ass. Keith's chin on his shoulder. Nope, no nuh. This was too much for him.

"Uh, huh." Pidge relented as she directed Hunk into the passenger seat. She stared at Keith with an expectant eyebrow raised. "I'll be expecting quiet the story."

Keith merely hummed. The vibrations seeping into Lance. His hero pressed a kiss to his throat and Lance squealed.

"Gross." She deadpanned.

Lance couldn't even focus because right now Keith was kissing his neck. _His neck_. Like. What the hell? Didn't he know that Lance was the one in charge this time? But -

He groaned. Then snapped his eyes opened. Embarrassed that Pidge might have heard him make that noise. Thankfully somewhere along the way she'd gotten in the car. The headlights already going down his long windy driveway.

Thank fuck.

That would have been mortifying.

Lance pushed the door close harshly only to have Keith shove him right into it. His hero's hard body pinning him to the door. His hips pressed against Lance's ass. And oh fuck oh fuck oh-

"Oh fuck," the last one slipped past his lips.

Keith's breathy chuckle brushed against his ear and Lance shivered. "What's the matter, McClain? Didn't you have a question you wanted to ask me?" He moved his hips purposefully against Lance's ass and -

Fuck this beautiful specimen of a human. How dare he spin this around on him?

"You—" He inhaled to try and calm his breathing a bit. To try and _not _shove his ass back into Keith's glorious hips and his quickly growing— "fuck you!"

Okay that came out waaaay more breathless then he wanted it too. But well — Keith backed off of him and... Yeah never mind that wasn't really what he wanted. Not at all.

"Hey!" Lance squawked angrily. He pushed away from the door and spun around. "Where the fuck do you think - mmf!"

Keith's lips were on his. Hands grabbing hungrily at him. "Please." He mumbled against his lips. "Please, Lance. _Please_. I wanna be yours. At least for the night." Keith accepted the offer Lance had extended to him earlier.

_Wanna be mine? For the night, at least?_

And those words with that tone had his stomach flopping and his heart fluttering. And a whole mess of emotions that Lance couldn't process in the few second window he'd given himself.

So he did the only logical thing he could think of to give Keith whatever the _hell _he was asking for. He picked his hero up and swapped their positions.

"Thank god." Keith whimpered as he grinded his hips shamelessly against Lance's.

"Names Lance, actually." He smirked devilishly.

Keith nipped his bottom lip and Lance inhaled sharply at the roughness of it. Because hot fucking damn. Biting was very much okay and please Keith _please _bite him more?

He moved his hands to palm Keith's glorious ass and groaned right along with his hero as he got a squeeze.

"I've been wanting to do this for _years_." Lance admitted lowly. "How is your body so bootylicious?"

"Lance." A flat expression on his hero's face. "Never say that word to me ever again."

He flushed, embarrassed suddenly at the word choice. "I-I stand by that description! If Destiny Child's Beyonce — the fucking _Queen _— says it then it must be one of the best ways to compliment someone and—"

Keith pressed his lips against Lance's. More of an act from stopping him from talking apparently then actually wanting a kiss.

"Of course Beyonce is the Queen." Keith fiddled with his hair. "But that doesn't mean that I ever want to hear you use that word to describe me. Ever."

"Roger that, Kitten."

Now it was Keith's turn to flush. Keith's fingers traced his jaw.

Lance let out an unexpected hiss as Keith pressed down too hard on one spot.

Keith's eyes widened. "Oh fuck," he cursed as he cradled Lance's face gently. "I forgot he hit you."

"Me too, to be honest." Lance scowled at the reminder. "That stupid fuck. Also, you swore." He pointed out, needing to get away from talking about fucking _Griffin _of all people. That asshole did not get to be apart of this.

"So?"

Lance crowded him back into the wall. "You're a hero, Kitten. No bad words."

"I've been swearing most of the night, in case you haven't noticed."

"Well, I was more worried about being kicked in the nuts, admittedly."

Keith rolled his eyes, but his lips set in a tight smile as he tried not to laugh. "Yeah, well if I did that, you would have deserved it."

"Not debating that, but like, could it not be my nuts?" Lance teased. "I kind of need those."

"I kind of do too." Keith told him provocatively.

"Fuck, Keith." Lance groaned. "You gotta stop saying that kind of stuff." He pressed him to the wall again, enjoying how Keith's thighs tightened around him. "But like also, don't stop? It's hot as fuck."

"You know," he smiled teasingly, "if I had known you were this susceptible to simple flirting, I would have had you years ago."

He gasped in offense. "Excuse you! I'm generally the initiator, not the receiver. I'm struggling to deal, okay?"

"I doubt that."

"What you trying to say, Kitten?"

Keith flushed lightly, at the name or the question, Lance wasn't sure. "Just that you… well, why wouldn't people flirt with you?"

"I am rather good looking, aren't I?" He grinned smugly. The confidence lasted for about two seconds before, "but uh, opening my mouth is sometimes a deterrent."

"Well then they're stupid and not worth your time." Keith told him stubbornly.

He chuckled, caught off guard by the sincere words. "You're already getting into my pants, Kogane," he reminded him with a roll of his hips. Trying to move this back into sexy territory. Because uh, genuine emotions? No thanks. "No need to butter me up."

"I'm not." Keith gently guided his face back to his. "I mean it."

And fuck. Lance could see it in his eyes that he did. And well, he didn't really know what to do with that information. Obviously they were toeing the line between emotional intimacy and the physical and…

Well Lance would be lying if he said he didn't crave both. Maybe he _could _emotion right now.

This wasn't just some random one night stand. This was Keith. Keith mother fucking Kogane. Both the bane of his existence and his reason for even continuing the villain thing. Like yeah money and the easy lifestyle was cool but he didn't need it.

He just needed it to see Keith at this point.

He had accomplished his monetary goals a year ago. He didn't _need _villainy anymore.

But.

But.

Lance pushed Keith's hair out of his eyes. "Bedroom?" He whispered, daring to hope that maybe _maybe _this was what he had been yearning for. _Waiting _for if he was honest.

"Yeah." Keith nodded, his voice just as soft. "Want me to, uh…" He glanced down and then back up, "walk?"

"Nope." Lance pulled away from the wall and shifted Keith over his shoulder. Glorious ass right by his face. Where it should be as far as Lance was concerned.

"H-hey!"

"Shhh, let it happen, Mullet." Lance patted his hero's ass and then let his hand settle there. Cause, ya know, holding purposes. And because he wanted to feel the way those buns of steel contracted and then relaxed under his touch.

"I can walk, Lance." Keith huffed and Lance just pictured him pouting as he crossed his arms on Lance's back.

"Of course you can." He appeased him as he walked down the long hallway to his bedroom. Cursing the fact that he had to walk this far. If he didn't need the supplies in his bedroom he would have just fucked Keith against the door or a wall. Or the floor. Or the couch.

Kitchen counter.

Table.

In the shower.

Okay he was pretty much just making a list of places he wanted to fuck Keith at this point.

He pushed his door open and kicked it shut behind him. He set Keith on his bed and admired the way his hair fanned out around him.

How was he always so fucking pretty? With a mullet of all things! Like, seriously? How was that fair to the world?

Lance shook the thought from his mind and leaned down to kiss his stunning hero. The… sensuality of it threw him. For real he thought that Keith would be all fire all the time but. Well tonight kept proving him wrong on that front.

He pulled back when Keith placed a hand to his chest.

His hero nippled at his plump lips and Lance watched the action, entranced.

"It's just… um…" Keith licked his lips anxiously. "Go slow, okay?"

Lance furrowed his brows trying to decipher what, exactly, Keith meant by that. "Of course dude. I'm not just going to like, shove it in you. Even if you were a big masochist. All asses need some prep work."

Keith quickly covered his face and groaned. He mumbled something so lowly, Lance couldn't hear it.

"What?"

"I said I've never done this before!" Keith rushed out loudly.

Lance stared at him with wide eyes. "Uh, what?" He repeated dumbly. Because no mother fucking way Keith Kogane was a — "you're a virgin?"

"God no." The other man snorted as he pulled his hands away from his fingers fiddled with the bed sheets. His skin a light pink, started to fade back into that perfect porcelain. "I've fucked a lot of people."

Lance narrowed his eyes. Alright. Mental note — he apparently didn't like Keith talking about previous partners. Go figure. Of course he had absolutely no right to be upset about it but… Okay he was kind of upset about it but that wasn't _Keith's_ fault. Who wouldn't want to sleep with Keith? He was a gorgeous man. Lance would be a good boy and push down that ugly jealous thing and keep his mouth shut. For this moment at least. Cause Keith looked ready to talk again.

"I've just never…"

"You've never?" Lance prompted impatiently. A little too eager to hear what was on Keith's mind.

"I've fucked plenty," Keith reiterated unnecessarily. And damn. Keith apparently wanted to test Lance's shitty vow of silence on the topic. If he kept talking about other— "I've just never _been _fucked."

Lance's thought process halted.

All cognitive function up and left him.

Because uhhhhhhh what?

Did he just hear what he _thought _he heard? Golden boy Keith Kogane has never been fucked before? As in never had a dick in his ass before? Well fuck Lance to next year because god fucking dammit.

He was dreaming.

He _had _to be dreaming.

There was no way that Keith had never done that before. No way he was going to give his first dick prick to Lance of all people.

This had to be one of his fantasies.

* * *

A/N: I know I know! I hate stopping it there but it was the only place that I could! I needed to get this chapter out before tomorrow morning! I DO plan on releasing the next chapter tomorrow so you won't have to wait too long!

Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

This had to be one of his fantasies.

Though it was admittedly pretty elaborate. Even for him.

"Uh… Lance?" Dream Keith blinked up at him. So adorable with a slight flush to his cheeks and slightly swollen lips from all their kissing. "Did… did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah." Lance stroked his Dream Hero's cheek and sighed. "Just coming to grips with the fact that I'm dreaming. Give me a minute, alright?"

"Uh… you're what now?" Dream Keith appeared perplexed. Which lined up perfectly with how Lance imagined his hero would react in real life if he brought up a seemingly random subject like this.

"Dreaming." Lance flopped over next to Keith on the bed. "There is no other reasonable explanation that you would be an ass virgin—"

"Oh my god—"

"— unless I was dreaming. Which honestly makes waaaaay more sense then you actually being here." Lance continued on. He was monologuing again, sue him. It was his dream, he could do what he wanted. "Because why on _earth _would you want to do that with me? It doesn't make any logical sense and if I asked Pidge about it she would totally back me up." He ran a hand down his face and pursed his lips. "But then Hunk would be there to tell her the reasons she's wrong and—"

He continued using his hands to act out his feelings as he talked but he paused as something hit him.

"Wait. Why the fuck were those two in my wet dream?"

Dream Keith busted out laughing. The noise so loud and unexpected that Lance almost fell off the bed.

"Because you're not?" His hero sat up and twisted his body so he caged Lance in without touching him. He smirked down at him. "This isn't a dream, Lance."

His mouth opened and closed because uh… "what?"

"It isn't a dream." Keith told him as his one hand threaded through Lance's hair. "I doubt even you could come up with something as complex and messed up as this whole situation."

"... You don't know me very well, do you?"

His laugh was softer this time. More intimate. And okay. Maybe that was a point for the whole 'real' thing because Lance wasn't sure his imagination could ever do Keith this much justice.

"Do you normally have sex dreams about me that involve Pidge and Hunk?" He quirked a brow. Not even bothering to hide an amused smile.

Fuck Dream Keith or, uh, Keith-Keith for looking so fucking hot and making him question his reality.

"Hard no." Lance admitted. He found himself arching into Keith's touch. Those calloused fingers scratching lightly at his head felt good. "Especially when we were just about to — oh my god." His eyes went wide. He slapped his hands over his face. "This is real."

"Mhmm." Keith hummed and continued to let his fingers weave in and out of Lance's hair.

"Everything has actually happened. I didn't pass out in my Badass Cave and make this all up?"

His hand stilled. His hero barely held back laughter as he said, "you're what?"

"Oh god. That means Hunk and Pidge _really _showed up while we were harcore making out in the hall!"

"Uh huh." Keith resumed his petting as he let Lance work himself through his train of thought.

"And that means I totally just confessed to you being in my dreams!?" He panicked. Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh —

A weight settled against his chest suddenly. Keith leaned down and whispered in his ear a reminder. "Not just any dreams. Your wet dreams."

A strangled cry got stuck in his throat.

Could he just die of embarrassment already?

But wait-wait-wait. If all that was real. That meant —

"You…" Lance peaked up at Keith, watching his hero's face carefully. "You've really never…" He trailed off, unable to find a more delicate way to say 'ass virgin' then a plain old 'getting a dick up the ass'.

Keith bit his lip and nodded. "Never." He confirmed quietly. The heavy topic taming down the lingering glee on his features.

"Why?"

His hero's brow furrowed.

Lance backtracked quickly. "I-I mean you don't _have _to tell me. That shit's your business. But like, can I know one thing at least?" He searched Keith's eyes as he ventured, "why me?"

"I never wanted it to be with anyone but you." Keith smiled that soft fucking smile and god.

Lance was going to _die_, okay? He could not take soft Keith.

"Fuck, Keith," he wrapped his arms around his hero, holding him close. "You can't just say things like that."

"Like what?" He furrowed his brow again. Cutely. Why was it always so fucking cute?

"That-that _sweet _stuff. I can't deal, alright?"

"But it's true!"

"Mother fucker!" Lance cursed him and then smashed their lips together.

A confused gasp left Keith, allowing Lance to thrust his tongue into the hero's mouth. The other man quickly got with the program and gave back just as good as he got. Lance managed to flip them over and pulled back for air.

He sat back on Keith's hips. The other man's half hard dick pressing against the swell of his ass. Lance ground back against it for a few movements. He relished in the way a soft sigh left Keith's lips as he ran his hands through his hero's hair. Plain enjoyed the way Keith's hips bucked up against his. Greedy for more.

"You're so hot." Lance openly admired as his fingers traced his hero's chiseled jaw. "Always been so fucking hot and I am a literal disaster for you."

A breathless laugh left him. "Yeah. I kind of saw that tonight."

Lance paused and sat straight up. "Oh my god. Did I just make a fool of myself in front of the entire city?" Panic gripped him as he realized the implications. "They were videoing!"

"Lance!" Keith took his face in his hands and forced him to hover back over him. "It was cute and sweet. No need to freak out. We can talk about it in the morning."

Morning?

Keith was…

"You're staying?" And it came out waaay more vulnerable than he wanted it too.

Keith smiled gently. "If you ever shut up and fuck me, ya. That was my plan."

A laugh tumbled from his lips. "Plan?" He teased. "Since when do you make plans? I assumed you just showed up here cause you got a wild hair up your ass. Well… maybe not up the ass… but another expression that means the same thing."

"Shut up." His hero instructed sternly.

Lance saw the tug of his hero's lips as he tried desperately to suppress. Keith went so far as to press their lips together in a hurried rush to keep his obvious amusement at Lance's words a secret.

He'd let Keith have this one.

It got heated in a hurry.

And this time, they actually got their shirts off before Lance stopped them. Again. But for good reason!

"Holy shit." Lance cursed as he fingered the black and blue marks along Keith's shoulders. Guilt gripped him. He had tried to avoid the areas he _knew _he hit Keith but the marks had to be were the shots doubled up. "This is my fault…"

"They don't hurt." Keith insisted trying to draw him back in.

The bruises reminded him of what Lance momentarily forgotten.

They were enemies.

"God, Keith…" Lance spoke quietly. "What are we doing?"

"_I'm _trying to get you to kiss me." Keith huffed as he collapsed backwards in defeat. "I don't know what the fuck you're doing."

Lance smiled at that. Keith fucking adorable and as bad as Lance wanted him, his moral compass flared up. Of fucking course it decided to rear it's head right now. When Lance was just about to _get _some head. Or give. He wasn't picky.

"What comes after this?" He broached the topic. He needed some kind of reassurance before he let this get any farther along than it already had.

"Don't know." Keith sighed and raised himself up on his elbows. "Wasn't worrying about it."

Yeah. That _no plan _thing Keith liked to do showed back up. That didn't take long.

"How can't you?"

He pursed his lips. "Lance, I've wanted you for years. Sorry that I'm not really worried about the after right now."

"How sweet." Lance deadpanned. Covered up the utter disappointment and _hurt _at hearing Keith put it so bluntly by trying to make a joke out of it.

He had thought...

"That's not—! I don't—" He groaned and sat up fully, Lance sliding down a little but still firmly sitting in Keith's lap. "I didn't mean it like-like _that_." He gripped Lance's shoulders.

"Like what?" He asked, purposefully being difficult. He had an idea of course but. Well part of him worried he was just being too optimistic. That Keith really did just want to fuck and that was it. That him thinking this was something more...

"Like I… like I just wanna fuck and then leave." Keith told him timidly.

Lance's pulse accelerated again. Hopeful.

"Like I've said, I've wanted this — wanted _you _for so long that I—" Keith swallowed thickly and brought those gorgeous amethyst eyes up to his. "Once I get you, I won't be able to stay away."

It sounded like a threat and a promise wrapped in one.

"Even if I'm really bad?" Lance teased because what else was he supposed to fucking do? Openly swoon? Barf all his inner secrets all over his hero's stupidly attractive face? Scoop Keith in his arms and kiss him silly?

Actually, he kind of liked that idea.

Lance wrapped his arms around his hero's shoulders, peppering his neck with kisses.

"I highly doubt you are." Keith groaned as Lance sucked at his neck harshly.

"But if I am?" Lance demanded as he pressed Keith back against the mattress.

"Then I guess I'd have to teach you."

"Teach me, huh?" He smirked, trailing his fingers down Keith's chest. Lower. Lower. "That's curious. Makes me wonder…" he dropped a hand to Keith's pants, glad to find a bulge still there after the detour their conversation had taken. "... what kind of lessons you have planned?"

Keith moaned as Lance palmed him. "That—" Sharp inhale as Lance squeezed him through his pants. "That depends."

"On?"

"How your first performance goes." His hero smirked up at him.

Lance hummed, moving up and down. "Well, I _am _a performer at heart, ya know?"

Keith swallowed thickly and nodded. Amethyst eyes never leaving his baby blues.

"And as… _enticing _as having you teach me a lesson would be. I kind of have a different idea for tonight." Lance purred as he tugged at his hero's pants.

The black haired man lifted his hips without prompting and Lance slid them off. He tossed them to the side and admired the tight black briefs. The contrast against Keith's pale skin was mouth watering. Lance felt himself twitch.

He made contact with his hero's watchful gaze as he mouthed at his clothed erection. He felt Keith inhale sharply. He smirked, loving the reaction from something so simple.

Wait until Lance had his lips around him.

He eased the boxers down, waiting for any sign that this wasn't okay. That they were going too fast.

He's pretty sure that Keith read his mind and lifted his hips.

He's also pretty sure that Keith rolled his eyes at him. Like Lance was stupid for thinking that Keith was going to leave after everything they'd shared with each other.

His heart swelled with the sudden emotion of it.

He was going to give Keith the best fucking blow job he'd ever had in his life.

Lance tossed the black boxers aside and admired the view. His excitement was getting to him. He had to get it out. "Ever had a blow job before, Mullet?"

"Of course I have." Keith huffed, lifting his hips impatiently.

Well, Lance wouldn't keep his hero waiting.

He wrapped his lips around Keith's member swiftly. The half Galra moaned and dropped his head down to the bed. His hands weaving into Lance's short locks. It was the biggest dick that Lance had ever had. He blamed Keith's Galra traits. He was huge in that form. Lance wondered if —

"Ah, L-lance!" Keith tugged at his hair. "S-stop, I'm gunna-!"

Cum shot down Lance's throat. He almost gagged on the suddenness of it. And the amount. He swallowed it all down, aware of Keith's hungry gaze on him.

"Hot fuck, Keith." Lance said as he wiped at his mouth. He pursed his lips and tried to put this delicately. "I didn't even get enough time to try and finger you open while you were distracted."

He flushed. "Sorry."

"S'okay." Lance crawled over him. His fingers gripped his hero's chin and directed Keith to look at him. "You going to be able to go again?"

"Yeah." He nodded right away. "I um…" He licked his licks, biting at them anxiously. "I'll be able to go three times no problem."

His eyes widened. "No shit?"

He nodded shly.

"Well fuck me. Now I kinda wish I was an alien so I had that kind of stamina."

Keith snorted. "You just saw how fast I came. Not sure the stamina is a thing."

"Hmm." He thought on it and said, "we'll call it recharge time then."

His hero shook his head and said, "Lay down," as he pushed Lance back.

"Yeah, okay." He responded probably a little too eagerly.

A sarcastic quip that rested on the tip of his tongue halted as soon as Keith yanked his boxers down and wrapped his lips around Lance's length in one fell swoop.

"Holy fuck!" He cursed loudly at the unexpectedly swift assault. "Oh my god, Keith!"

Because Keith was sucking him down like his life depended on it. His mouth engulfing him. And Lance knew he wasn't the biggest out there but he was a good solid length and Keith should not be able to swallow him down as easily as he was.

"Fuck, Kitten." He moaned as Keith eased somewhat. "How can you take so much?" He asked before he could think of the big reason most people could. Practice.

Keith let go of him just long enough to answer, "Glara don't have gag reflexes," and then wrapped his lips right back around.

"Well thank fuck for your mom," Lance complimented as he weaved his hands into Keith's hair.

His hero glared up at him. Not at all the deterrent he probably wanted. Hot as fuck actually paired with the simple fact that those plump lips were around his dick.

But Lance got the message.

"Ah, right. No talking about parents right now. Fair." He answered without Keith having to say a thing.

One of Keith's hands massaged his balls while his other arm pinned Lance's hips down. Keeping him from bucking up into Keith's mouth like he desperately wanted to. His pace had slowed down. Tortiously slow. And Lance was going to lose his mind if Keith didn't pick it up soon.

"Keith?" He cautioned.

Cause he really shouldn't be so picky about the way he was getting his dick sucked but. He really wanted to cum down Keith's throat, okay? Or on his face. In his hair. On his chest. Any option would be wonderful as long as he got to cum and Keith was the one who let him.

"Keith?"

No answer. Just… still methodical sucking. Which… okay if he kept this pace long enough Lance could totally see an unexpected orgasm being torn from him but as lovely as having his dick sucked all night sounded — he wanted to fuck Keith.

"... Kitten?" Lance pulled back Keith's hair enough so he could see his hero's face.

Amethyst eyes were glossed over slightly, almost… shifting? His mouth still worked diligently against Lance. He pushed aside the eye thing and checked in on his hero.

"You alright, dude?"

Keith blinked, eyes watching Lance's lips intently. Like… like he just registered that Lance tried to talk to him. He blinked once more and pulled off with an obscene sound.

"Sorry." He bit his lip. Another blink, eyes starting to come back to focus. Back to full amethyst. "I… You… You just smelled _so good_."

His hero nuzzled Lance's cock and, fuuuck. It was hot. Far more arousing than it should be. Far more arousing than if it had been anyone else doing the same act. God. Keith would be the death of him.

"Fuck, Kitten." Lance groaned as Keith began lavishing his dick with short licks. "As amazing as this feels — I still wanna fuck you."

Keith hummed. "Maybe I just wanna suck you all night." He gave him a long lick. "Pay you back for sucking me so good."

Lance moaned, dropping his head back to the mattress and succumbing to his fate. If this was to be his end, he'd happily go to the light knowing that Keith Kogane was the one who brought him to salvation with his glorious lips.

Light laughter pulled him back from the brink.

He glanced down and saw Keith smiling… fondly? up at him.

"What?" He asked self consciously. Because generally speaking laughter wasn't a good thing in this situation.

"You." He immediately continued as soon as Lance's face fall. "I mean you just said all that stuff about me 'bringing you to salvation' out loud." His smile grew. "You're babbling is cute if I'm honest."

Lance flushed deeply. "Well, that's kind of the point tonight, right? Being honest."

Keith hummed and crawled up his body. His hips settled ontop of Lance and — oh fuck.

His hero was hard again. Keith's dick standing at attention, eager, like he hadn't just cum five minutes ago. Or maybe longer, Lance kind of lost track of time with Keith sucking his dick.

And lordy lord. Lance felt a little out of his element. He half wanted to suck Keith again, to make him cum, to see if his boast of 'three no problem' was a thing and so that he'd be just as wrecked as Lance was about to be.

His hero began to grind on top of him.

"What are you thinking about, Sharpshooter?"

"That nothing I have ever experienced before has prepared me for this." He said as he put his hands on Keith's thighs and then thought, "uuuhhh. I think I should really stop talking for the duration of this exercise. I have a mouth gag over in the top drawer there." He pointed at his night stand. "Or maybe it's the bottom?"

"Oh my god." Keith laughed as he dropped his head onto Lance's shoulder. "I don't think that I have ever laughed this much during sex."

He cringed. "Yeah, see, that's why I need that gag…" He tried to shimmy out from underneath Keith to retrieve it.

His hero wasn't having it.

Keith pressed his hips down more firmly. His hands catching Lance's wrists and pinning him down. Despite the very demanding push of his body, Keith's eyes were swirling with amusement.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, Lance."

"Been my experience that I'm generally doing something wrong if my partner's laughing." Lance admitted.

What? He stumbled through adolescence just like anyone else and had his fair share of blunders. Without getting into too much detail — laughing bad.

Keith scowled. "Well _I'm _enjoying it." He squeezed Lance's wrist tightly, almost to the point of pain. "And don't bring up sleeping with anyone else right now."

The 'or else' hung in the air.

Lance nodded his head quickly.

So. Keith apparently had the same hang ups about previous conquest as Lance had. What an interesting and pleasing development.

And sexy.

He kind of still wanted Keith to get the gag. Though it was more for fun now then to shut himself up. He wondered if Keith would be willing to tie him up too. God they could have some fun with —

"Ouch!" Lance shouted as Keith nipped harshly at his chest. "What the fuck dude?!" He scowled. "I'm all for biting but, fuck. Warn a guy."

"Stop zoning out." Keith pouted. "Pay attention to me."

And okay, adorableness of needy Keith aside, "you literally were just daydreaming while sucking my dick like, five minutes ago. I get a few to think about future scenarios of someone getting tied up."

Interest flashed in Keith's eyes. "Me or you?"

Lance swallowed thickly at that gravely tone. "Haven't decided."

Keith hummed, hips working back against Lance once more.

The villain groaned lowly.

"How about we do you this time?" Keith whispered in his ear, hands tightening meaningfully.

An excited thrill coursed through Lance's body. That sounded good. Better than good, even. But, "not if I'm fucking you. Not this time anyways."

"Why?" Keith practically whined, his dick grinding against Lance's.

"It's your first time—"

"It _isn't_." Keith interrupted and frowned down at him.

"It is." He wouldn't budge on this.

Keith would get nice and slow his first time. If after a few more times of Keith bottoming they decided they wanted to tie Lance up so Keith could ride the shit out of him, using the villain as he pleased, Lance would be all for it. And would enjoy it immensely.

But not tonight.

Lance opened his legs wide, managing to hook his ankles on Keith's stomach and force his hero down on his back. Keith stared wide eyed up at the ceiling and Lance used the momentary distraction to plant himself firmly on top of Keith.

"We're doing things my way tonight, okay, Kitten?"

"O-okay." Keith choked out with an eager nod. Lance watched as his adam's apple bob. He felt Keith twitch against his thigh.

He smirked. Taking the victory.

Lance reached over to the side table with one hand, his other massaging Keith's thigh. "Ever finger yourself?"

"Lance!" Keith squeaked.

He glanced over his shoulder, pausing in his search, to see Keith flushing deeply. It amazed him how that question had him blushing like a school girl but the topic of tying Lance up had his hero sounding like a seasoned dom. God he was gone for this boy.

"What?" He returned to his task. "Need to know how slow I gotta take this. If you're at least used to _some _pressure, it'll be easier on you."

No answer.

He grabbed the bottle and sat back fully on Keith. The pressure on his hips causing him to look back up at Lance. He raised an expectant brow at his hero, waiting for a response.

"I have…"

And, well fuck, now Lance was curious. "About me?" He had to ask. Sue him.

Keith licked his lips and nodded.

Lance crawled off him.

His hero whined and reached for him. Lance avoided his grabby hands and rolled Keith onto his stomach. His eyes following the delicious curve of his back to his rear.

God he wanted to eat that ass.

But uh, whoa whoa pump the brakes. Keith just said this was his first time. Lance didn't want to overwhelm him with that. Lance was going to save that for another occasion. After he got Keith good and used to taking his dick.

Fuck. He twitched at the thought of that.

And the way Keith suddenly grinded himself into the bedsheets. Like Lance just mentioning him fingering himself drug up memories of the act. Of what he'd been thinking about in those moments.

"Think about me fucking you while you fingered yoruself?" Lance asked as he grabbed handfuls of Keith's ass.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Fuck, want you to fuck me so bad."

"Show me how." Lance felt lust wash over him more as his hero continued to squirm under his touch.

Keith looked at him over his shoulder, eyes wide.

"Up on your hands and knees."

He nibbled his lips before licking them. At war with himself it seemed.

"You said you wanted to worship." Lance moved his hands to Keith's hips and pulled them up. "Give me your offering."

"By… by…"

"Fingering yourself for me." Lance confirmed it for him.

"Lance!" He dropped his face into the pillow. Ass high in the air.

And okay. Maybe Lance was getting a little to into it. Keith hadn't done this with anyone before. Chances were he'd never played with himself in front of anyone either.

Lance would cut him some slack.

This time.

"Shhh…" Lance soothed. Mentally he kicked himself for going too fast. Again. "Roll back over for me."

Keith poked his face out just enough to shoot Lance a confused stare. But he followed Lance's instructions a moment later.

He wedged a pillow under his hero's hips. A hand back to massaging Keith's thigh. He noticed the tension slowly easing out of him and smiled. That was better. Hero colamed back down, Lance couldn't help his playfulness returning.

"Three times, right?" He quirked a challenging brow.

"What?" Keith furrowed his brow.

And then Lance's lips wrapped around his length once more.

"Ah!" Keith cried at the unexpected assault. Fingers pulled at Lance's hair.

He hummed around his hero. Making sure Keith was thoroughly focused on his mouth instead of where Lance's lubed finger massaged his rim.

"F-fuck." He groaned lewdly as Lance pushed one inside him.

And just like that Lance was extremely aware he hadn't gotten off yet. But it was too late to try and remedy that issue so he focused on the task at hand. Opening Keith up and making it as pleasureable as fucking possible.

He toed the line of pleasuring Keith with his mouth carefully, not really wanting Keith to blow again. Not yet anyways. Not without Lance being able to join him this time.

Another finger joined the first. He curled his fingers, searching for that spot and Keith groaned again.

"Fuck, Keith." He had to stop blowing him to say. But his fingers kept up their steady pace, just grazing that spot. "You're practically swallowing them."

He whimpered at the lewd words.

Lance pressed a kiss to his thigh. "Still want me to be your first?" He had to ask. Needed the confirmation.

"So bad." Keith muttered. "Need it to be you, Lance. Put in another." He demanded quietly, meeting Lance's gaze with lust filled eyes.

Now Lance groaned. Carefully doing as his hero asked.

He inhaled sharply and Lance paused, giving him time to adjust. And then Keith was rocking down onto his fingers. His hips desperately searching for that angle Lance had before.

It wasn't long before Keith was fucking himself on Lance's fingers.

He watched his hero with rapt attention.

How was it possible for one human to be so beautiful? So perfect in every way?

Well technically he wasn't all human and maybe that played a part in Lance's infatuation. The otherworldly beauty that aired on the side of ethereal. Or maybe it was just Keith. And maybe it was because he was just Lance. The two drawn to each other to a fault.

"Lance," Keith whimpered. "Please, please, please." He desperately moaned. He opened his eyes to say, "I need you."

And Lance had never felt such an honesty behind those words before. Sure, he had heard it more than once, but this… This was different.

_Keith _was different.

Always had been.

Always would be.

Lance withdrew his fingers. He swiftly rolled on a condom and lubed himself up. Then reworked lube around Keith's hole for good measure.

He lined up, pushing his head in.

"Lance!" Keith gasped, body twitching around the new intrusion.

"I got you." Lance kissed the corner of his eyes. Were the tears were threatening to spill over. "It'll be alright." He cupped Keith's cheek and thumb brushing against the corner of his eye, down over the Galra mark on his cheek. "I'll make you feel good. Promise."

He leaned down to kiss him. Keith eagerly responding in hopes of distracting himself.

Lance took his time pushing in. Letting Keith get accustomed inch by inch. By the time he was just over half inside, Keith had grown impatient.

"Just — push it all the way already!" He growled demandingly.

He frowned. "We've been over this, Kitten." He kissed him deeply, inching in again. "I'm not hurting you."

"But I _need _it Lance." He clawed at his back. "Please, please, please —"

He snapped his hips forward, cutting Keith off. He hadn't had too much left to give. Maybe an inch or two. But fuck if Keith hadn't begged for it. Lance groaned at being fully inside.

"Fuck, Keith." He dropped his forehead to his shoulder. "So tight. So good."

"Yeah?" Keith's voice sounded breathy. Almost pained.

"Fuck, yes." He pulled back and took stock of his hero's state. Eyes shut tight. "You alright?"

He nodded, lip pulled between his teeth.

"I'll wait for you to start moving, okay?" Lance pushed his hero's sweaty hair back, tucking some of it behind his ear. "You set the pace."

Keith nodded.

And while Lance woudl be good and wouldn't start fucking him merciously right away — he couldn't exactly _not _touch Keith at all. So he ran his hands over Keith's body. Thumbs brushing over his nipples as he trailed hickies along Keith's neck.

His hero moaned at the attention. His hips slowly rocking.

Lance lowered his mouth over a nipple and Keith's back arched off the bed.

He hummed. "You like that, Kitten?" He asked as he twisted the other one. His hero gasped. "Like it when I play with your nipples as you fuck yourself on my dick?"

Keith whimpered, hips starting to pick up pace.

His lips sucked harshly just to the side of a hardened peak. "You like when I leave marks all over you?" He asked as his hand trailed over the dark hickies on Keith's pale skin.

His hero let out indistinguishable cires. His hips very much working over Lance. Gasps leaving him every so often as Lance's dick hit his prostate.

Lance held his hips, keeping Keith from moving. "Words, Kitten." He pulled out and Keith cried his displeasure. "As lovely as hearing your gasps and moans and whimpers is," Lance leaned over him, mumbling his next words against Keith's lips, "I wanna hear your words."

"Lance!" Keith gasped. "Please."

"Please, what, Kitten?" He smirked against Keith's lips.

"Fuck me!"

"You gonna answer my earlier questions?" Lance teased him with both his words and the tip of his cock.

"What questions?" Keith growled. HIs voice _almost _dropping to that delectable decibel Lance had come to associate with his Galra form.

"Fuck, Kitten." He shivered. "Didn't know you could sound like that like this. Again."

"Lance —"

"Again, Kitten. And then I'll give you what you want."

Keith growled low in his chest.

Lance snapped his hips forward.

"Fuck!" Keith shouted, head thrown back.

"God." Lance muttered. He pressed his lips against Keiths, rocking his hips in and out of his hero. "So fucking hot. Fuck, Keith."

He pushed repeatedly into his hero, loving every sound that left his lips. But he was nothing if not persistent. He pulled half out and waited. Keith's whine came a few moments later.

"My questions, Kogane."

He felt Keith clench around him. "Really, Lance?" He complained and glared at him. "Can you please just fuck me without making it a conversation?"

He paused. "No. I really can't."

He groaned.

Lance slowly pushed in and then slowly pulled out. "If you want me to fuck you any faster, you'll do what I ask."

"Playing the dom card already?"

He chuckled. "Oh, no, this is just a request." He wrapped his hand around Keith's leaking cock and stroked it once.

Keith choked.

"When we play _that _game. You'll know." He smirked smugly at Keith stared at him with wide eyes. He flicked a thumb over Keith's nipple, still hard and his hero gasped. "You like that?"

"Yeah." Keith answered. "I… never really liked anyone touching me there before." He shyly added, "feels good when you do it."

And fuck fuck fuck. Another first for Lance?

"You're _ruining _me, Keith."

He laughed. "Pretty sure I'm the one who should be saying that." His hero grinned crookedly.

Lance groaned. Had he said how perfect Keith was yet? Cause god fucking damnit. He was perfect. Making crude jokes with Lance's dick buried inside him? Fuuuuck. Lance was gone, gone, gone.

He dropped his mouth to Keith's neck, adding yet another mark. "Uhh…" He paused as he stared down at the dark batches. "Really should have asked this earlier, but, um… these alright?" He fingered one of the marks from their earlier makeout tenderly.

"Fuck yes." Keith pushed himself up on his elbows. "I like your lips on me."

Lance puffed with pride. Then deflated just as quickly. "But… what about work?"

Cause a hero showing up with hickies would be a big public no no.

Keith snorted. "Don't care. I wish people would see them."

"They… won't?" He pursed his lips and. Okay he totally agreed. He _wanted _people to see them. To know that Keith had been with him. Well, maybe actually know it was him but he and Keith would know who they came from.

"No." Keith looked disappointed. "Soon as I turn to my other form, they'll heal."

"Bummer."

"Means you can mark me up as much as you want though." Keith leaned up even farther, obviously wanting Lance's lips.

And who was he to deny him?

Their lips danced together hungirly. Both pushing and pulling in unison. Like they'd done this many times before. And maybe, in a way, they had. You didn't fight someone for five years without getting to know them in some sense. Weird as it was, that seemed to transfer over. But, considering it was them. Maybe it wasn't so odd.

Maybe it was just Keith and Lance.

Maybe it was the way they were always meant to fall together.

"Lance," Keith gasped, "I'm close."

"Me too."

Lance wrapped his hand around Keith, loving the way his hero arched up into the grip. The way Keith threw his head back and let out an obscene moan just for him. He stroked faster, urging him towards the cliff that Lance quickly approached.

Keith came first. Splashing all over his own stomach. Back arching farther off the bed. Muscles clenching around Lance, demanding that he release.

The blissed out sigh of, "Lance," falling from Keith's lips is what pushed him officially over the edge.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he emptied into his hero. His hips stuttering against the man below him.

Lance fell over him, arms just catching on either side of Keith to keep from smashing their faces together. A hand pushed aside his short sweaty hair.

"So pretty." Keith mumbled. "So beautiful."

Lance's blue eyes snapped up to meet his hero's hazy amethyst. He… Keith thought he was pretty? His heart hammered against his chest, even more now from the words then the romp between the sheets. People had called Lance good looking, attractive, a whole slew of words ranging from derogatory to more tasteful but…

None of those words had this kind of effect on him.

None of those words had been spoken in that kind of tone.

None… None of those words had been from Keith.

"So glad I waited for it to be you." Keith told him with the softest fucking smile. Like he meant it with every fiber of his being.

And then he promptly passed out.

Which of fucking course left Lance reeling.

But what was he supposed to do? Try to wake him up? Hard pass. He didn't know much about Keith's sleeping patterns but he was willing to bet his hero was one of those people that kept a knife under their pillow ready to attack anyone who caught them off guard. Never mind that this was Lance's room and he himself had a gun hidden in the headboard.

Either way Lance couldn't bare to wake him.

He'd never Keith look so so… peaceful.

Oh god. Those pestering feelings of affection were coming back. Lance slowly removed himself from Keith. Because of course he'd fallen asleep with Lance still inside. Which, ugh, Lance totally wanted to sleep like that but — Keith's stomach was a mess.

He walked to the bathroom, removed the full condom carefully and tossed it in the bin. He took a warm washcloth to wash himself and then grabbed a fresh one for Keith.

After cleaning up the mess splattered across his hero's entire torso, Lance crawled into bed, still very much naked. Clothes would be a tomorrow problem.

He watched Keith sleep soundly for a handful of minutes. Or maybe a whole hour. He'd lost track of time as soon as Keith had started pounding on his door. Right now things were easy. If he stayed awake, he put off the inevitable issues the morning would bring.

"Lance," Keith grumbled quietly. His arm patting around. When he touched Lance's arm, he smiled. His hero shimmed closer, tucking his head under Lance's chin. Lance wrapped an arm around his waist.

He fell asleep holding Keith close to his chest.

* * *

He woke to the sound of an irritating beeping.

"Ugh, shut that fucking thing off." Lance groaned, tightening his hold on the body still resting in his arms.

Keith.

His hold tightened even more.

If he hadn't just woken up, he would have thought about how odd it was that the hero was still sleeping. The last time he spent the night he had worked out for a long time before Lance rose out of bed.

"You gotta let go then." Keith instructed, voice far more amused and much more awake then it should be.

Lance did as asked but grumbled his complaints under his breath.

His hero rolled away, reaching over the edge of the bed. Probably searching for his pants but Lance's attention was more stuck on the very bare back of his hero. On the blanket that barely hid the curve of his ass.

He reached out and squeezed through the bedsheet.

"Lance!" Keith squealed and whipped around, stupid watchy comunicator thing in hand.

"Sorry." He said even though he didn't mean it. "Couldn't help myself." He smiled.

He narrowed his gaze, obviously not believing the apology. His face fell a second later. "I gotta go."

"But! We haven't even gotten morning cuddle time! Then more sexy time and then cuddle time!" Lance protested as Keith rolled out of the bed.

"I know. I'm sorry." Keith paused in his gathering of his clothes to say. And he meant his apology.

So Lance backed off. He didn't want to leave, just had to. That was enough.

"S'fine." He relented with only a little bit of a pout.

Keith dressed quickly in silence. He took a few steps for the door and Lance didn't even have time to worry about if he was ever going to come back before his hero spun on his heal. He leaned over Lance on the bed. Captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Lance hummed, extremely pleased, against Keith's mouth. "Go get the baddies, Kitten."

Cause he couldn't hold Keith up if there really was something pressing he had to do. That wouldn't be fair of him. And no matter how bad Lance wanted Keith to stay, the city needed his hero.

Keith snorted, his nose bumping awkwardly against Lance's. "The only _baddie _I want is you." He looked into Lance's eyes and—

Okay, forgive him for swooning so early in the morning. But also like, fuck Keith for _making _him swoon? And okay, now he wanted to fuck Keith again. Or be fucked by Keith. Whichever.

"Careful, Red," he purred and loved the visible shiver that ran over Keith, "keep saying those things and I won't be letting you go so easily."

"Would that be so bad?"

No, it'd be great, but — "You have a job to do, Hero." Lance reminded him quietly.

Keith sighed. He took Lance's face in his hands and kissed him once more. "See you later?"

"Definitely." Lance raised himself up, so he could wrap his arms around Keith. "You aren't going to get rid of me so easily, Kogane."

"Wouldn't dream of it, McClain." He smirked as he pulled back. Keith walked towards the door and paused long enough to throw a, "later, Blue," over his shoulder before leaving.

An excited thrill worked up Lance's spine.

And so began their new dance.

* * *

A/N: Annnnd there's the second half of what was supposed to be chapter 7. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lance pulled up to a large house in the suburbs.

A cute navy blue home with white trim. It was the first big purchase that Lance had saved his money up for after he started being a villain. A place for his family. It hadn't taken him long to get a down payment. And then he just planned to just pay way more then he needed to towards the mortgage every month for his mom until it was paid off. Should just be a few more years.

Of course he could have paid it off a few years ago — but his mom insisted he keep the mortgage to help his credit. Which Lance really didn't get the point of but he let her have the win for that argument. It was her one rule for letting him buy the house. That he used it to help himself too.

She really was always looking out for him.

Lance hopped out of his car — Hunk still had his SUV from the previous night — and immediately saw the garage door of the home nextdoor opening.

His heart hammered in his chest. Oh god. No no no no no no. He was not prepared to handle this right now. What were the chances he could make it to the house before they noticed him?

"Lance?" A woman's voice called out curiously.

Low. Always low.

He took a deep breath and put on his best smile. It wasn't that it was hard to smile at the woman, it was just _who _she was that was his current dilemma.

"Morning Mrs. Kogane!" He waved perhaps a tad too cheerily.

Yeah. Keith's mom. Krolia Kogane.

So when he mentioned that he couldn't think about Keith's personal life or he couldn't do his job? Yeah. Some days were easier than others.

Keith's parents lived right next door to his family.

And Lance was going to be honest here - he really had no fucking clue that the Kogane's lived next door until after he bought the place. Him and Keith weren't _friends _in highschool. So Lance never had a reason to visit the hero's family home. Lance himself had lived on the opposite side of town right on the edge of the bad part of town where no one wanted to live by.

He hadn't paid that much attention to the neighbors when he was looking for the perfect home for his mom and kids siblings. He'd been focused on location and size. Lance figured the neighbors wouldn't really matter. That they wouldn't have much effect on him.

That had been naive thinking. By now Lance knew everyone on the block thanks to a combination of his mom's insistence on joining neighborhood block parties and his own social needs.

But he wouldn't lie.

He loved having the Koganes as neighbors for his mom.

Just like Keith, they were good and kind hearted people. Plus he wasn't exactly sure how it happened but somewhere along the way, Krolia had become his mom's best friend.

"Honey!" Krolia yelled back into the house, "Lance is here."

A muffled and clearly confused, "to see us," responded back.

Lance walked up their driveway with a smile. The biggest reason he enjoyed talking to Keith's parents was simply because he liked to pinpoint who Keith got all his characteristics and mannerisms from. And because they were an interesting and fun couple. Talking with them always left Lance feeling lighter than he had been.

Though that may be a challenge today.

He was still on cloud nine from his experience with Keith and —

Nope, push that thinking aside. He was dealing with the hero's _parents _after all.

Krolia rolled her eyes at her husbands' response. "Of course not. It's Sunday." She stated as an answer.

"Oh, right. Tea with Martha." A broad man stepped out of the open garage door and grinned. "Good morning, Lance!" He smiled kindly.

His smile was exactly like Keith's. A… lot of Keith's features he actually got from his human father. The strong jawline, the pale skin with dark hair. Keith's dad was an attractive man to say the least.

"Morning, Mr. Kogane. It's been awhile." Lance clasped the older man's hand in greeting. "How've you guys been?"

Keith's dad chuckled. "I told ya kid, just call me Ted." They released hands. "Been well. Just heading into town now."

"Meeting Keith for lunch?" Lance asked before he could think better of it. Bringing up the man he'd just fucked an hour ago to said man's parents was a horrible idea.

He could already feel his blood heating at just the sound of Keith's name in the air and — thank _god _he showered because he was pretty sure Krolia's eyes had just narrowed on him inquisitively. And he had no doubt that the galra woman would be able to smell her son on him if Lance hadn't. More of a happy accident then an actual intention to wash away the hero's smell. Because, well, Lance hadn't really thought about running into his hero's parents.

"We are, actually." Ted smiled and wrapped an arm around Krolia's shoulders. The touch josuled where she stared very hard at Lance's neck.

Annnd now Lance was paranoid that he hadn't covered up the hickies enough. And that Krolia could tell they were from her son which was just fucking crazy. She may be full Galra but that didn't mean she had eyes so sharp that they could see through things… right?

Right.

Krolia smiled up at her husband, the man a few inches taller than her. It had always been a mystery to Lance that Keith turned out so short. He should have been taller then Lance given the height of his parents. But perhaps that was just how the galra and human traits worked together.

Lance liked his height advantage either way. Not to mention the disadvantage that came when Keith changed form. But, uh, not the time to be thinking about that setup.

"Usually he's so hard to get a hold of, but he said he would be available this afternoon." Krolia pointed out matter of factly.

Keith for sure got his no nonsense attitude from her.

"He better be or I'm going to ground him." Ted frowned, but Lance could tell he was kidding.

The odd sense of humor Keith showed on occasion came from his dad.

"Yes, every kit's dream. To return home to live with his parents." Krolia deadpanned.

That sarcasm from his mom.

And yeah, okay, so maybe Lance didn't talk to Keith in long intervals during their hero/villian exchanges over the years but they _did _chat sometimes and Lance was nothing if not observant. Keith may not have given him much to work with, but the interactions with his hero's parents helped paint a fuller picture.

"Yeah, see I actually wouldn't mind living with Mom." He put himself back in the conversation. Better than being left to his own devices. Cause he knew where his mind kept going. "My younger sisters on the other hand…" Lance trailed off with a shrug.

He grinned when the Koganes laughed.

"Your mother is a saint." Ted shook his head with a smile. "Not only does she put up with five kids on her own, but she also somehow puts up with this one." He glanced down at Krolia pointedly.

"Watch it, Ted." Krolia scowled playfully as she shoved a sharp finger in his side. "You still have to live with me, remember? Perhaps choose your next words carefully."

Ted shrugged unbothered. Like Krolia's threats were normal. Which… Lance totally got the feeling they were. And… okay this exchange was starting to get a little weird. Like he had Keith's two forms in front of him arguing back and forth…

And wasn't that a thought. Two Keith's in front of him. Lance wondered how they would —

He's going to stop that thought before it ran any.

"Well, I'm running a little late soooo... I'll see ya guys around!" Lance gave them a two finger salute and crossed the lawn towards his mom's place.

"Don't you dare step on my petunias, Lance!" Krolia warned sharply. The woman never afraid to leave a bad impression by coming off to stern. One of Lance's favorite things about her.

"Oh no," Ted gasped dramatically, "not the petunias!"

Okay, maybe sarcasm was just a Kogane thing in general.

"If you know what's good for you, Theodore Kogane, you will shut up about my flowers right now." Krolia insisted.

"... yes dear."

Lance chuckled, shaking his head at the Koganes antics as he crossed the lawn to his family home. He carefully stepped over the petunias and shot his gaze back to find Krolia nodding approvingly. He sent her an anxious wave and walked up the steps of his home.

Krolia always had a piercing gaze and he couldn't shake the feeling that she knew about him and Keith — unlikely as that was.

"Hey everyone!" Lance hollered as he opened the door. He slipped off his shoes and added, "I'm home!"

"Stop yelling!" One of his sisters yelled from the living room. "We're watching tv!"

Lance scowled and purposefully yelled - extra loudly, "my bad! I didn't realize that you had something so pressing to watch on a Sunday afternoon."

He came around the corner and found his youngest siblings, his sisters, Veronica and Rachel, lounging around on the couch.

Rachel scowled at him, flipping him the bird while Veronica merely waved in his direction, eyes glued to the tv.

"Rachel." His mama chaisted as she joined his side. "What have I told you about those rude gestures."

"That you'll cut my finger off if I keep doing them." The spunky girl replied lazily. A sure sign that his mom had this conversation with the youngest McClain sibling multiple times.

"Damn right I will." His mama huffed as she crossed her arms. "Those reactions are reserved for people who truly deserve them."

"But mama!" Rachel's whine pitched way too high to be normal. "Lance just came barging in and-"

"I _always _do that!" Lance cut her off with a frown.

"Yeah and it's _always _annoying!" Rachel shot back.

"Would you two shut up!?" Veronica finally snapped. "You know if you would have just let him be he would have let us be." She argued with Rachel.

"Sorry I'm not as boring as you are and just roll over!" Rachel spat angirly.

The girls began to push and shove each other.

His mama sighed and Lance laughed.

"Home sweet home." He smiled at her as he patted her shoulder.

Mama McClain shook her head and turned towards the kitchen. "It's like you boys never left the way these girls have picked up rough housing recently."

Lance hummed as he took a seat at the counter. "Been weird without Marco around?"

"Feels a little emptier," his mama admitted.

He smiled sadly. He was glad that she at least at the girls in the house with her yet. His mama would never admit it, but it had been hard for her when Lance insisted on moving out after his senior year of high school. She simply couldn't afford to feed him and his four younger siblings. And Lance was determined to do what he could to ease the tension off his mama after their dad had died.

Which meant he became the kids primary caregiver at the time. A tough feat for a ten year old but Lance never complained. He loved his siblings and he loved his mama. He did what he had to to help out.

Which is kind of how the whole villain thing got started in the first place.

His mama had a comfortable place to live now, at least. She didn't have to worry about putting food on the table for his siblings. And when Lucas went off to Harvard — the whole thing paid for by money Lance had put aside — she had cried. A mixture of happiness and sadness to see one of her babies leave home again.

Lance knew it was hard on her. To see her kids leave home one by one. To not have a partner to confide in. To share both the good and the bad times with.

So while he usually made it to the house once a week for a family meal. He also took up having tea on Sundays with his mama. And somewhere along the way he had become her confidant of sorts. Of course there were things she refused to disclose to him and that was okay. She had Krolia for the other aspects. Lance didn't tell her every aspect of his life either. He was just happy that his mama felt like she could rely on him.

Especially now.

"Raising two teenager girls been tough on you, Mama?"

"You have no idea!" She spun around and through her hands out. "I thought you _boys _were hell. But it's nothing compared to this!"

"And to think, Rachel's got a long way to go through those teenage years yet." Lance thought out loud.

"Don't remind me." His mama huffed as she leaned back against the counter across from him. "She's so much more…"

"Like me?" He rubbed at a smudge on the counter. "Difficult?"

"_Spirited_, like you," she emphasized pointedly. "So much more than Veronica who likes to keep to herself more often than not. It's tough to balance them."

Rachel had always been the most like Lance. Having been the only older male in her life, Lance half wondered if she didn't pick up some of his traits in the years he had to take care of her. Their similarities was probably why they butted heads so much now.

"Well, at least Veronica can help a bit, huh?" He tried to be optimistic for his mother's sake. At least with the boys in the house someone always ended up playing mediator. Now though with only the girls, he wasn't so sure there was anyone left to play the role.

"Sometimes she makes it worse."

"She's a teenager too yet, ya know?" Lance shrugged, unsure what else he could say.

She sighed. "Of course. I just forget sometimes."

Veronica had always been the more mature one. Six years between her and Lance and he was pretty sure that his little sister had her adult life more planned out at 16 then he did at right now at 22.

They fell into easy conversation after that. Martha McClain catching her son up on how the week had gone. The academic achievements of Veronica and how Rachel may have finally found something to call her own. The drama club. Rather fitting, Lance thought, based on her earlier theatrics.

He had almost finished his tea when the conversation took a shift.

"So." His mama kept her voice casual.

A dead giveaway she wanted to talk to him about the usual item that always came up. He bit back a groan. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. Especially after what had just happened early this morning.

"You free for supper on Tuesday?" She shifted in her seat. "The Koganes are-"

"Um, depends…" He quickly cut her off. The answer an unusual occurrence compared to his outright no's of the past.

His mama tried not to show how shocked she was. "On?"

"Just Mr. and Mrs. Kogane or… is, um…" Oh god. Why had he started this sentence? He should have just said _no_ for the five hundredth time.

"Keith." She spoke his hero's name.

Lance had to keep himself from snorting. As if he needed the reminder. He literally fucked Keith like six hours ago.

The the thought sent heat flooding his cheeks.

Oh no.

His mama was _smirking. _

"What's this?" She leaned across the counter separating them as she studied him curiously. "Has the old interest rekindled?" She teased.

"Mama!" He wailed, trying to keep his composure. "There was _nothing _to rekindle!"

"So it never died." Martha McClain sipped her tea smuggly.

He sputtered. How was she so damn perceptive?

"No!" He shouted as he waved his hands in front of him. "I meant there was nothing there to begin with! No fire. Nothing!"

"Mhmm." She hummed, clearly just to appease him. "So you asking specifically for the Kogane boy has nothing to do with how much you talked about him in high school."

"YEP!" He said far to loudly as he pushed away from the counter in a rush.

"Ah, so Krolia texting me and pointing out that this is the first time that you've mentioned Keith in conversation…" she paused for dramatic effect, "_ever_, is just a coincidence?" She prodded, ignoring his attempt at escape.

He froze.

Oh fuck.

He _had _brought up Keith all on his own. A topic he avoided like the plague with the Kogane's. Of course they would notice when Lance finally mentioned him. They probably thought it odd that Lance never said anything about him in the first place.

He only hoped that his mama hadn't talked to Krolia about how much he'd rant about Keith in high school.

From the wicked grin Martha McClain wore — an unlikely hope.

"Oh would you look at the time." Lance outright fled the scene before it turned even more disastrous. "Gotta go meet Hunk. Bye Mama!"

"See you at dinner on Tuesday, mijo." She called after him.

"Maybe." He let her have that.

He passed by the living room on his way out and said goodbye to his sisters. Both waved but kept their eyes on the tv. Neither responded past that.

"Love you too." He rolled his eyes but let them be.

He texted Hunk, telling him to keep the SUV for another day or two. He was in no rush to have it back. Plus if Hunk came by that meant having to talk about what happened with Keith and Lance was kind of looking forward to spending the rest of the day alone. A rare occurrence given the amount of time he was alone during the week. But he needed a break. Some time to process things.

Or maybe just a nap.

* * *

He hadn't heard from Keith since he left Lance's home.

But, honestly, Lance hadn't really expected to. Normal him would have panicked. But he knew how busy the hero was. Saw it on the ten oclock news even. The Galra hero single handedly took down a hostile bank heist and managed the situation so no one got hurt. He promptly turned the tv off after that. His thoughts filled of his hero before going to bed.

Monday morning rolled around and Lance felt exceptionally giddy even at the early hour. In a rare state of motivation, he decided to pick up the house. Something he usually hired someone to do for him. He let his housekeeper know not to come and offered to pay her anyway. It was a little last minute.

He just finished the kitchen when he got a call from his best bro a little after eleven.

"Hey!" Hunk's eager face lit up his screen.

"Hunk, my man!" He smiled widely as he made his way to the closest living room. "You'll never _believe _my Saturday night."

"Please, no details." Pidge commented flalty as she pushed her face into the frame.

Lance huffed as he sat down on the couch. "You're no fun, Pidgeon."

"I got plenty an earful from Keith, trust me." She remained impassive. "Don't need to hear from both of you about the crazy amount of—"

"Okay!" Hunk cut her off with an awkward chuckle. "Enough of that."

"Didn't realize you and Kogane were _that _close." Lance eyed her quizzically.

She shrugged. "It's been an interesting year."

"Uh… huh…" He narrowed his gaze. "There's a story there."

An amused expression took over her features. "Of course there is."

"You going to tell me?"

"Well, now that you guys are over your shit — I suppose that I could delve into the subject of Keith and I becoming besties." She teased with a smirk.

Lance gaped. "Oh… oh my god!" He squealed. "Hunk!" He shouted like the man wasn't right there next to Pidge. "She said _besties_! She said the thing she said she would never say!"

"I know, dude," Hunk chuckled warmly, "I'm just as amazed as you are."

"Spill - spill!" Lance demanded, practically vibrating off the couch. "I need this story like a year ago."

"That can wait." Hunk interrupted. "Dude, have you seen it yet?!"

He furrowed his brow. "Seen what?"

"The video!" His friends shouted together.

"Uh…?" Lance trailed off.

"You're just getting up, aren't you?" Hunk eyed his bed head.

"No, actually!" He chuckled anxiously anyways. A hand lifted to his hair to try and smooth over the impossible to manage locks. "I've been cleaning and never really looked in the mirror..."

"Really?" Hunk shot him a thumbs up. "Way to go dude!"

"I'll send it over." Pidge commented from off screen.

"Send _what _over." Lance answered irritated. Not only were they being cryptic but now Lance was self conscious about his hair. He ran another hand over it. "What are you guys talking about!"

"You would have seen it if you'd been on any social media platform yesterday or today." Pidge told him as she settled back on screen. "It's literally blowing up the internet. Like a few servers have gone down because of how fast people are sharing it. I can't believe you haven't seen it."

"You know that I always stay off social media for at least a few days after a heist." He pouted openly. He shifted back to the topic at hand. "... why are you guys being so mysterious?" He asked cautiously. His eyes widened. "Oh god. This is about Saturday isn't it?!"

"You got it." Pidge hummed with a smirk.

He sighed heavily, ignoring the text that just came in from her. A video link displayed in the preview at the top of his screen. "How bad is it?"

"It's not bad." Hunk reassured him immediately.

"Surprisingly not bad a t all." Pidge nodded and Lance relaxed a little. "Actually only one person in that video looks like a fucking idiot and it isn't you."

"What… not Keith, right?" He worried his lip.

He had aimed to keep the heat off Keith that night. Did his actions do the exact opposite?

Hunk opened his mouth only to have Pidge shove her hand over it. "Just watch it." She instructed sternly. "And keep us on while you do."

Lance scowled but moved out of the video call and navigated to Pidge's text. His hand hovered over the link for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and smashed his finger onto the screen.

"Relax, buddy." Hunk urged.

His eyes widened.

The video title read : **How not to succeed on your first date - villain edition**

"What the fuck…?" He whispered as he pressed play.

The video started with him and Red sparring. No sound from either of them - the person recording too far to hear the words. But they zoomed in and caught the tender look in Lance's eyes as he stroked Red's cheek before grabbing the painting of the wall.

The person taking the video got brave and moved closer — just in time as Griffin showed up from the hall.

He heard himself try to remember the hero's name and fail. The interesting part happened when Griffin said — "_Playing mind games with Red? No I don't know how that is." _

Lance's jaw slacked as he noticed the look of murder on stretch across Galra Keith's features.

And his own.

"_First off - I don't play mind games. I'm charming and devilishly handsome. But I suppose those are a few things you know nothing about." _

"_Ooohh, burn!" _The person recording the video — a girl — commented. It sounded familary.

The video showed Lance and Griffin exchanging blows and then —

And then Lance cozied up to Red moments before he leapt into his embarrassing speech. And then he made his exit promptly after.

Lance blinked at the black screen as the video stopped. What… what the _hell_? He glanced at the views and the comments and balked at the ridiculously high numbers the video had generated in less than 48 hours. Were people just watching it over and over a hundred times?

He scrolled through the top comments.

_Way to go Blue! Show that Griffin guy who Red belongs with!_

_Griffin is like the worst hero. Blue has way more class and he's the villain!_

_HoLd Up! Did Blue just basically confessed his undying love for Red?! And being bi on top of that? *insert fangirl scream* Headcanon confirmed bitches! Red, love him!_

_Who ever recorded this masterpeice is my fucking hero!_

There were… thousands of messages like that.

"What the actual fuck."

He watched it again.

The commentator's voice…

"Pidge!" He snapped and switched quickly back to the video chat. "Did _you _take this?"

Her smirk greeted him. Along with Hunk's compassionate smile.

"You bet your sweet ass I did." She took the credit easily.

His jaw dropped. He hadn't _actually _thought she'd admit it so openly. "_Why_?"

"Because I've had to put up with a lot of shit the past year and I wanted retribution." She told him with a wicked laugh.

"You are evil!" Lance wailed, not knowing how to feel other then dramatic. "My reputation!"

"Your reputation is fine." Pidge assured him with an eyeroll.

"And that's not the _only _reason she did it." Hunk pressed and frowned at the woman. "You also did it because…?"

"Because," her face shifted to something more serious. "There was going to be a lot of rumors flying about both of you after Saturday night. I just decided to do my own damage control for both your sakes."

Ugggghhh. God, he loved her. He hadn't even thought of the repercussions yet of everything that had happened. He had been pointedly ignoring them, in fact.

He paused as he realized that there was one more person that starred in this video. And if him and Keith hadn't been the ones to look like idiots...

His mama's ingrained teachings of 'being a decent human being' decided to rear its head. "And Griffin?"

"He dug his own grave." He noticed the narrowing of Pidge's sharp amber eyes.

And... well that seemed oddly venomened for her. So he had to ask — "Issues with him?" He broached cautiously.

"That's an understatement." Hunk mumbled under his breath as he shot Pidge a sideways glance.

"Guys a grade A asshole." Pidge spat. "He has no respect for anything or anyone. If you aren't a top hero he won't even pay you the light of day. Keith gets most of his attention." Her frown deepened.

"Oh?"

Cause uh… what?

He totally sensed the weird tension — besides what him and Keith usually shared of course — with Griffin. But he hadn't exactly thought on why that was.

"So he's what… like a stalker?" Lance didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit.

"Not sure yet." Pidge practically growled. "I've told Keith time and time again to stay away from him but, ugh!" She threw her hands up. "He's a fucking hero you know? He thinks he knows everything."

Lance laughed, shoulders relaxing with Pidge's words. Keith was aware of the problem then at least. "Yeah, worse than a villain like that." He winked.

"Totally." Pidge's eyes sparkled with amusement and Lance was glad he was able to head off her tirant.

But… Okay he struggled to get pass the whole Griffin thing. And Keith. And Keith and Griffin… together?

Ugh. No. No no no no. Nope.

"Dude," Hunk's calm voice broke him out of his thoughts, "you alright? You look a little green…"

"Yeah," he lied as he placed a hand over his face, "I'm fine."

A text notification came in along the top of his screen.

**Hey **

He instantly lit up — all thoughts of Griffin gone at the message from an unknown number. "Gotta go guys. Thanks for the call!"

"Wait-wait!" Hunk pressed closer to the screen. "We still up for lunch this week?"

"Always, my dude."

"Maybe we can finally convince Keith to come now that the two of you are banging." Pidge wiggled her eyes shamelessly.

She laughed as Hunk groaned.

His heart sang at the thought of something so casual with his hero. "Yeah that would be — uh, wait… you say _finally_? As in you've tried to convince him before?"

"Multiple times."

"What?!"

Pidge cackled and Hunk smiled apologetically. "Later, bud."

"Whoa, wait—!"

They hung up on him.

"Motherfuckers." Lance cursed them.

His frown replaced by a smile as he remembered the message waiting for him.

A message that had to be from Keith.

_**Hey stranger**_

**It's Keith**

**You free for lunch? **

Lance chuckled at the man's blunt nature. He'd wanted to make it a game but oh well. Keith wanted to see him already. Lance could play when they saw each other in person.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he texted his reply.

_**You bet! **_

_**You wanna come here or…?**_

**That'd be great.**

**I can pick something up**

**Chinese?**

Ugh. How was this boy so perfect?

_**Yes please :) **_

**See you soon lance **

And why did that stupid little message have his heart racing? Oh god, he needed to shower! He was still all gross from this morning's cleaning and hadn't had the chance before Pidge and Hunk called. Plus Hunk's comment about his hair made him remember how terrible it must look.

He bolted for his room to get ready for his hero.

* * *

A/N: I am all about Krolia and Lance's mom being besties! And I whole heartedly believe that Lance's mom would be both the sweetest woman and all up in her kids business. Lance had to get it from somewhere ;)

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Be there in 10 **

Keith sent the text about ten minutes ago — not that Lance was counting or anything — and the doorbell rang right on time.

Damn, Keith was punctual.

Lance took a deep breath. Checked his hair one more time in the mirror and then yanked the door open.

His hero stood on the front step with a barely there smile. His phone slid back into his pocket, his other hand held a white bag of take out.

"Hey, Kogane." Lance forced out as he eyed the man up and down.

Keith smiled fully when their eyes met, "McClain."

And because Lance had no self control and absolutely zero chill — he wrapped an arm around his Keith's hips and pulled the other man against him. His mouth devoured his hero's with no other prompting.

Keith sank against him, his free hand grasping at the grey shirt covering Lance's back.

Their lips danced together with a practiced ease. One that shouldn't have existed from only one romp in the sheets but Lance wasn't about to complain.

He groaned as Keith's hand trailed down his spine. That hand grasped a handful of his ass and Lance gasped in surprise. He blinked down at Keith.

His hero wore a devilish smile.

"Hi." Lance squeaked out, unsure what else to do.

"Hi." Keith answered. The way his eyes danced clearly displayed how amused he was.

Which, okay, Lance would probably be mad if Keith didn't look so damn good when he smiled like that. It just wasn't playing fair.

Fuck Keith.

His eyes dropped to the food in his hero's hand.

Okay. Fuck Keith later. Warm food first.

"Let's eat, quick." He grabbed Keith's wrist and led him towards the living room.

"Quick?" Keith mused aloud.

Lance didn't bother responding to that verbally. Instead he just squeezed his hero's wrist, unable to muster up the courage to speak or look at him. Because gosh darn he was smitten.

And he wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself.

Or about this whole situation really.

They settled down on the same couch Lance had brought Keith to that fateful night and helped Keith unpack the food.

Gosh that night felt like forever ago. Not just a week. When Keith had been trying to mark Lance's upholstery with his blood. When they had bantered so easily back and forth, toeing the line of something more but stuck firmly on their sides.

Man. How did things change so fast?

"So…" Keith trailed off.

"So?" Lance blinked, food half way to his mouth. He shoved it in - waiting for Keith to continue.

"The video."

Lance hummed. He assumed Keith wanted something other than his company coming back so soon after being gone for just over a day. He should have guessed it was about that.

"It was…" Keith trailed off once more, fidgeting with his chopsticks.

Lance sighed and put his chopsticks down. Better just get this over with. "Just come out with it already."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay with it." He rushed out.

"I am." Lance answered without an ounce of hesitation.

And he really was. Sure he'd faked being worried about his reputation with Hunk and Pidge but, well, it wasn't like _his _reputation was the one on the line here. People's feelings about villains came and went.

But a hero's? That was much more susceptible to bad publicity.

And in the next breath Keith said, "and I, uh, I wanted to say that… I liked it." His hero twisted his fingers. "I… I liked it a lot."

"Oh?" Lance quirked a brow. Cause, he hadn't expected that. He half figured Keith was going to yell at him for — well he didn't know what exactly. Not like the video was his fault. Pidge would be to blame if anything.

"Yeah. I-I liked people saying those things… about us." He brought his shy gaze to meet Lance's and —

Okay food was _not _going to get finished.

Lance pushed Keith down onto the couch. His hero blinked up at him far too innocently. Was this really the same man that had just grabbed his ass five minutes ago?

"Me too." Lance confessed before placing himself in between Keith's easily parted legs. "I really like it when people talk about us together."

"Yeah?" Keith asked timidly even as he wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders.

He hummed and wiggled his hand between the couch and Keith so he could grab Keith's ass. His hero gasped, arching his back forcing his chest up against Lance's. Lance openly groaned. "Fuck yeah, Kitten. Gotten off to just the thought of it more than once." He began massaging the cheek under his hand.

Keith swallowed harshly.

Lance shifted his weight completely to his knees. His free hand undid Keith's pants expertly and then dipped down the front of his hero's boxers. He took his hero in his hand and thumbed the slit, precome coating it. "Already so eager for me, aren't you, honey."

He nodded desperately.

"This is what you _really _came for, isn't it? Not some video." Lance leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You want me to fuck you."

"God yes." Keith sighed. "But I don't have a lot of time."

Lance quirked a brow. "Don't you have — I don't know, your own hours?" He mumbled against Keith's skin as he trailed kisses down his neck.

"We have set hours and then are — fuck!—" he cut off as Lance sucked at the junction of his neck and shoulder, "— on call."

"Those sounds like horrible hours." Lance mumbled against his skin. "How am I supposed to fuck you on the daily if your always so busy?"

"Guess you'll have to get creative."

Lance pulled back and the sultry smile on Keith's lips almost caused him to come right there like — "Holy fuck." He shifted his weight to one elbow and fanned himself. "You can _not _talk to me with that tone of voice and that look and those lips and eyes and nose and-"

"Lance." Keith struggled to keep from smiling. "That's my face."

"Yes. You can't talk to me with your face."

Keith giggled and Lance was falling - falling -falling —

Oh.

He was _actually _falling.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he hit the floor.

Keith landed on his hips a second later. A wide grin on his lips. "A little flirting and look at you," he teased as he ran a finger down Lance's chest, slowly trailing down, "a stumbling mess who can't even keep on the couch."

"You cheated!" Lance immediately fired. Because, ya know, the no chill thing.

"Don't be a sore loser." Keith's eyes lit up excitedly.

"I didn't _lose _anything!"

"No?" His hero continued to push his buttons. He rolled his hips. "How about you lose the shirt?"

Lance stared up at him completely dumbfounded. For a few seconds. And then he sure as fuck hauled his tshirt off and over his head. Let the record show that he could be good when opportunity presented itself.

And he sure as fuck would present himself too.

Keith shot him a sexy smirk and Lance couldn't even be mad at how quickly he obeyed the hero's command. Keith hummed as he ran a hand along Lance's neck, down his chest, his stomach and stopped right at his jeans. He leaned over him and pressed his lips to his ear.

"Now who's eager?" He teased in Lance's ear.

He then bit the lobe and Lance groaned.

"Me." He admitted without shame.

"Where'd you're fighting spirit go, Lance?"

"Lost it right along with my shirt, Keithy."

Keith laughed. "What happened to fucking me?"

Lance paused as he gaged the situation. "Oh." He settled with as he saw the look on his hero's face. Excited but also… disappointed maybe? "Okay. I can do that."

And then he sat up and lifted Keith up onto the couch.

Keith inhaled sharply and Lance smirked from his spot on the floor. Once more between Keith's parted knees.

"What?" He taunted his hero, falling into the easy back and forth. "Are you surprised that I'm so versatile."

"Not at all." Keith breathed as Lance pushed his shirt up to look at those glorious abs. "That's the least surprising thing about this."

He'd ask more about what _that _meant later. He pressed a kiss to his hero's hip bone and relished in the gasp from those lips. "Then what is it?" Lance pressed.

"I'm just…"

He slowly pulled down Keith's zipper, staring up at him. The hero's cheeks were flushed. Eyes hooded. Black hair a mess like always.

"You're just?" Lance paused with his fingers dipped underneath Keith's boxers.

Keith licked his lips, weighing his answer. "It's… a lot of things."

And if Lance wasn't so anxious to get an answer so he could continue teasing his hero, he may have let him drag this out more. But as it was, he wasn't feeling like playing this game. Especially when his hero already said he was on call. That hadn't worked out in Lance's favor last time and he wasn't taking any chances.

"Keith."

"Look it's just." Keith flushed deeper. "This," he gestured between them. "I can't believe this."

Lance quirked a brow. "That's it."

"And that you can lift me so easily." He admitted quietly.

"Oh. So that's a turn on for you?" Lance smirked as he leaned up. "You like being manhandled a little?"

"Lance!"

He chuckled lightly at his hero's rosy cheeks. God he was cute. He pressed a swift kiss to his lips and mumbled, "no shame in that, Kitten. I like it too on occasion."

Keith's gaze darkened and Lance had to remind himself not to just lay down and let Keith do whatever he may want with him.

His hero wanted to _be _fucked. And goddammit — Lance was going to fulfill that fantasy. Whatever this man wanted, Lance was willing to give.

Which was… slightly terrifying.

But his willingness to jump into this wholeheartedly was a later problem.

Right now he had a hero to take apart.

Lance pressed his lips against Keith's again. Hoping to make up for his slight daydreaming. Keith sighed into the kiss, so apparently he wasn't too bothered. Or Lance was just that good at distracting. He'd be okay with either reason.

He kept Keith distracted with his tongue as he eased the hero out of his jeans.

Keith's smile ruined it. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh." Lance hushed him. "I'm working magic. We don't have a lot of time."

"It's not like it's a for sure that I'll get a call."

"Shh!" Lance shushed more urgently, yanking Keith's pants off so quickly the hero hissed. "Saying that all but guarantees that you _will _get called!"

He rolled his eyes. "Lance that's just-"

He smashed his lips back over Keith's. His hand trailing down his hero's stomach. He hadn't really _looked _persay to see what state his hero was in, but he was glad to find him half massed already.

"Fuck, Kitten." He groaned against Keith's lips. "Already getting hard for me? You're in just as much of a hurry as I am, aren't you?"

"Lance." Keith gasped his name as he wrapped a hand around him and stroked. His hero gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Saying my name like that?" Lance swallowed thickly. "How's a guy supposed to keep it together?"

"You're not." His hero quipped. He threw Lance a dangerous smirk that had his blood boiling.

"Oh." He blinked. And then he narrowed his eyes. "_Oh_. You're playing me?"

"What?" Keith sat up instantly. "NO!"

"Good." Lance smirked up at him.

And then he took Keith in his mouth.

"Fuck!" His hero cursed loudly as his back hit the couch. His hands threaded in Lance's hair.

He hummed. Glad that his hero was quickly growing longer and harder as he worked him over. Going down on someone was something Lance enjoyed in general. But there was just something… _more _to giving Keith head. Something extra that his other altercations lacked.

He couldn't put a finger on why.

Didn't _want _to at this time.

So he sucked harder — distracting his hero and himself from their thoughts.

Lance blindly felt for a bottle of lube he knew was around here somewhere.

What? So he _may _have jerked off on this couch a few times after Keith's first visit. Sue him. He wasn't embarrassed about it. Hell, he was glad for those moments because it meant he was prepared for this.

He found the bottle and smiled. Lance hummed and his hero groaned at the feeling. He threw Keith's legs over his shoulders.

He gasped at the change.

Lance smoothly applied lube to his fingers. With practiced ease he inserted one finger into Keith. He honestly wasn't even sure if Keith noticed, his hero so desperate not to rock his hips into Lance's mouth.

It was so fucking hot.

But it'd be even hotter if Keith would let loose.

He pulled off, keeping a finger pumping in and out. His cheek rested against Keith's thigh. He admired Keith's flushed cheeks. The way his hero bit his lip in an attempt to control himself. The way his hands remained in Lance's hair but had loosened as soon as he'd removed himself. How their touch was far gentler than it should be given the interaction.

He slid in another finger. His hero hardly seemed to notice as Lance lazily licked long strokes against his dick.

Keith remained such a conundrum.

Maybe that should be expected given this was really only their third encounter out of uniform. But Lance couldn't help but feel like he should know more. That he _wanted _to know more.

A sharp tug on his hair pulled him out of his thoughts. His hero frowned at him.

"You're thinking too much." Keith told him.

He smiled guiltily. "Sorry."

His hero chewed on his lips before saying, "we don't have to do this, Lance. I wasn't trying to pressure you or anything."

"That's not it!" He insisted swiftly. "Yeah, no, that isn't it at all."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Keith frowned deeper.

"I was just thinking of how I wanted to know you better." He stupidly spilled.

To his surprise, Keith chuckled. "_That's _what's got you spacing out?"

"Hey!" He pouted. "That's a very solid concern! I just—" He bit his tongue.

"Lance." Keith pulled his hair again. "Tell me."

And Lance couldn't very well deny his hero when he'd insisted not so long ago that Keith divulge his inner mind workings as well.

"I don't know what this is." He confessed quietly. "And it's… bothering me."

Keith's eyes searched his.

"I want to know more about you, Keith." He ignored the twitch of Keith's still hard cock at his statement.

What?

The thing was like three inches from his face. It was hard _not _to notice the movement.

Ha. _hard_.

"I wanna know more about you too, Lance." Keith licked his lips. "However you wanna do this I… I want it too…"

Lance hesitated before asking, "not just the sex?"

"Not just the sex." His hero confirmed quietly with a soft smile.

"But we can still do the sex too, right?" He had to ask.

Cause he wasn't sure he could stop from touching Keith now that he had him.

He wiggled the fingers still inside of Keith to solidify his point.

His hero inhaled sharply. "Sex as much as you want," he breathly replied.

"How much do _you _want?" Lance pressed as he resumed stroking Keith's cock with one hand and pumping the fingers of his other in and out. "I don't want this to be all about me."

"All of it." Keith's hands gripped the couch as he arched his back off it. "I want as much as you can give."

"Fuck." Lance cursed. "We may kill each other then, Kitten."

Keith groaned. He set himself back on the couch as much as he could with his legs still over Lance's shoulders. His hero looked him dead in the eye as he said, "fine by me."

Lance surged forward, bending his hero in half as he smashed their lips together. Keith grasped desperately at his back.

Any issues Lance had with the muddled gray area of them having… whatever this was, fell away as Keith devoured his mouth.

He inserted another finger and Keith pulled away from his mouth to hiss.

Lance left marks all over his hero's neck, chest, and stomach as he made his way back down. He sucked Keith down once more. His free hand pulling his pants down. He pumped in and out, making sure Keith would be ready for him.

"Lance," he cried desperately. "_Please_!"

He was powerless to resist that call.

He ripped his pants off and then lubed and lined himself up with him as fast as he could. Keith's legs wrapped around his waist, urging him in. He obliged his hero and pressed slowly into his tight heat.

Both groaned lewdly at being connected once more.

Lance wasn't sure that anything would ever feel as good as being in Keith.

They rocked together, building up a rhythm that had Lance embarrassed to admit had his release approaching fast.

"S-slow down, Kitten," he groaned as Keith met his thrusts enthusiastically. "Fuck. I'm not going to last long at this rate."

"Then I guess we'll just have to go again." Keith's reply was broken, his breathing shallow.

At least Lance wasn't the only one that seemed to be close to the end.

"Damn." He groaned and pulled back and slammed his hips forward.

"Fuck!" Keith cursed.

"I think you may be just as insatiable as me." Lance half joked as he wrapped a hand around him.

Keith smirked. "Guess we'll find out, huh?"

"Fuck yeah we will." He agreed completely as he began stroking his hero hurriedly.

Because Lance wasn't going to last long. And he refused to be the first to finish.

He angled his hips, grinning widely as Keith's cursed cry filled the room.

"Fuck, Lance!" He groaned as he released all over his stomach and Lance's hand.

The image of his hero so wrecked had Lance coming just as quickly after.

"Holy shit." He gripped Keith's hips tightly as he sporadically emptied into him. He rested his head on the other man's shoulder and whispered, "holy fuck."

Keith's breathless chuckle was music to his ears. "Agreed."

"Well," Lance laughed as he pulled back. He cringed as he said, "That ended a lot sooner than I wanted it too."

Keith smiled lightly as he shook his head. "I'm right there with you."

"At least we both got off, right?" He opened a drawer in the coffee table and pulled out wipes to clean them both.

His hero's brow lifted in amusement. "I mean, that is kind of the point of it, isn't it?"

And that just wasn't fucking _fair_.

Where did Keith get off being so fucking sassy and adorable and — ugh.

"Fair point, Kitten." He said before pressing his lips to his.

Because he could do that now.

And he was going to take full advantage of kissing this man whenever he could. Within reason of course. He wouldn't be kissing his hero on the job.

Though… kissing those forbidden lips while they were on duty was pretty tempting.

Keith's wrist buzzed.

"Told you!" Lance smirked as Keith frowned down at the gadget on his wrist.

"This is bullshit." His hero grumbled as he forced himself off the couch.

"I mean, how pressing is it, really?" Lance stood up, throwing on boxers for modesty sake. "You could probably do with a shower before your shift."

"It's fine." Keith said as he got dressed. "My suit wicks away all body odor."

"Huh." Lance sat on the couch and enjoyed the sight of his hero. "That's pretty nifty. Who thought that one up?"

"Pidge." He smiled. "She managed to repurpose some Galra tech. It's got to be one of the best things she's come up with."

He rolled his eyes. "Should have known."

Keith's eyes roamed over him. "... Are you going to get dressed?"

"Why?" He quirked a brow. "It's my house." He stood up and wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders, fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "And the only company that I'm _maybe _expecting later would be you, hot shot."

Keith flushed. "But it's distracting" He mumbled as he closed the distance between them.

Lance hummed into the kiss. He could kiss his hero forever. But, sadly, he had some shit he needed to get done today too. So he'd take Keith's call as a blessing in disguise.

"You better get a move on," he spoke far softer than he meant to. God. What was Keith doing to him? Where was his suave self?

Keith sighed heavily. He pressed a quick kiss to Lance's lips and finished getting dressed.

He watched him with a weird feeling in his chest. One Lance knew by now to call affection. But he _really _didn't want to put those words out in the air. Didn't want to discuss whatever this was any further then they had.

Not yet.

Maybe not _ever_.

Because whatever this was, he wanted it. And though he wouldn't deny a small part of him wanted to put a label to it — he couldn't. He wanted more. Keith wanted more. And they were going to continue to go forward with this thing.

It was fine.

He's _fine_.

They walked to the door together. Keith paused as he shifted from foot to foot. Obviously he wanted to say something.

"What's up, Mullet?" Lance broke the silence. He was never very good at sitting in it anyways. He forced a smug smirk as he said, "going to miss me?"

He knew his own answer to that question.

And he kind of hated that it was an instant _yes_.

But to his surprise, Keith nodded. "I know it's stupid." His hero rushed out. "But I just…" he licked his lips and looked up at Lance. "I can't get enough. Not yet."

Lance stared at him with wide eyes.

Could it be that his hero was just as hopeless as he was in this situation?

He remembered what Keith had said earlier. His hero claimed to want this as badly as Lance did. All aspects of it. But Lance would be lying if he said he completely believed him.

Keith was a hero. Lance, a villain.

His eyes searched Keith's amethyst.

His hero meant those words, at least. His honest answer spurred Lance's own. "Me either. So, maybe come back later?" He requested quietly. "Or just, uh, sometime this week… maybe?"

Keith nodded quickly. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"I mean, obviously you have a job to do right now," Lance rubbed at the back of his neck. Why was he suddenly so anxious? They had literally just fucked on his couch! "But, uh—"

Lips pressed against his, silencing his rambling.

"I'll let you know." Keith told him as he pulled back.

Lance slowly opened his eyes. He blinked at the sight of Keith before him. All quiet happiness. An image he'd never seen before. One he wasn't quite sure he deserved.

"Yeah." He nodded. He had some things he needed to take care of too. "Text me. I got some errands to run."

Keith's smile dropped.

And Lance hated that.

Hated it so much more than how gone he was for this man despite all the reasons he shouldn't be. He hated it so much that he had the compulsion to lie.

And Lance hated that too.

"Got it." Keith spoke before he got the chance too. And he was at least thankful for that. He wasn't sure he had it in him to lie to the barely concealed disappointment on his hero's face. "I better go."

"Right." He tugged anxiously at the bottom of his boxers.

"Make sure to put some clothes on before you go out."

He snapped his eyes up to see a teasing smile back on his hero's face. Lance instantly relaxed. He shot finger guns at him as he said, "why, are you jealous of me showing off this hot bod to others?"

"Yes." Keith responded without an ounce of hesitation.

"O-oh?" Lance flattered, his face heating up at the seriousness of Keith's gaze.

Cause his hero meant that too.

And _fuck_ the look he was giving him was hot as _fuck_. He'd jump his hero again if either of them had the time.

Lance swallowed thickly. "Okay. Yes to clothes." He nodded quickly. "I'm going to bundle up like it's fucking thirty below outside!"

Keith snorted. "Just a shirt and pants are fine, Lance."

God. He loved it when Keith said his name.

"But I mean, um," sheepishness took over his hero. "It's not like I get a say or—"

Lance silenced him with a kiss. And okay. This was a _fantastic _way to tell someone to shut up.

"No worries, Mullet." He grinned as he pulled back. "I won't be showing the goods to anyone but you."

Keith flushed a bright red.

And then… _he _flushed a bright red. Because uh… _what_?

Did he just somehow make it seem like they were in an exclusive relationship without meaning to? Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck!

"You better go!" Lance panicked and pushed his hero out the door. "I mean those people won't save themselves!"

"It's not that kind of job, Lance." Keith tried to argue.

"No no no, don't need to stick around on my account! Go help out the innocents and all that other kind of heroy shit you do."

Keith pursed his lips as he studied his face for a few moments. "Fine." He relented, thankfully. "I'll text you later?"

"Please." Lance smiled.

Their lips came together one last time.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lance shut the door behind him and groaned loudly as he slid his back down it. He pulled his knees to his chest and ducked his head down.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

* * *

A/N: Hello luvly readers! Thanks for tuning into another chapter of Waiting on Superman! I, admittedly, did not edit this as much as I should have! XD Hopefully you were still able to enjoy it!

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It took Lance a little longer then he'd like to admit to force himself up off his entryway floor.

But, hey, he got out of the house. So that's a win in his book.

He stared up at the large building in front of him. The typical high end business fortress made out of mostly glass. The businesses housed within it took up half a block — not just with the building itself but also a very impressive outdoor area for it's employees and visitors.

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Then he turned on his heels and walked to a simple coffee shop at the end of the block. He entered it, ordered a mocha and wasted a few minutes scrolling through his phone. He headed to the bathroom and double checked for his villain mask and a change of clothes.

He made a face as he touched a few of the tiles to the right of the sink in the correct order. It was gross, okay?

A wall shifted, revealing a large iron door.

Lance sighed at the ridiculousness of it all.

He wiped the spot on the wall with a wet cloth, trusting that to be enough to get rid of the fingerprints. He _didn't _however trust the door. He made sure his gloves were on as he input a numeric code.

The door cracked open and he pulled hard. The thing was damn heavy. Once he was through it closed softly behind him. A long hallway of doors stretched out in front of him. He walked straight to the fifth one on the right and input a different code.

He slipped inside and closed it gently behind him. Lance kept his face covered as he activated a device that disabled all tech in the room. Mainly a safeguard against any possible video streams or recording devices.

Could never be too careful in his line of work.

A second later he threw off his clothes and switched into a savvy business suit he kept in the closet. He slipped on his mask and exited.

He hovered over the door as he put a tiny device underneath the handle. Making sure no one else would be able to get in. A nifty invention courtesy of his resident nerd friends.

Down the hallway he went, rewalking the distance he's already covered.

And back to the big glass building.

Well, the basement, anyways.

"Name." A voice demanded over the speakers as soon as he stepped up to the elevator.

"_Embezzling Blue_." Lance replied clearly.

"Occupation." The computerized woman demanded.

"Systematic badass."

A pause and then — "Welcome, Blue. Mr. Nhiem is expecting you."

"Of course he is," he mumbled under his breath.

He wasn't surprised the man upstairs knew he was coming. Lance often liked to unload his more… _spontaneous _conquests on to the man. It was just less hassle.

The elevator doors opened and Lance stepped in.

He psyched himself up the best he could as the elevator ascended to the top floor. The ding signaled his arrival and he let out a quiet, "show time."

"Blue!" He was greeted as soon as the doors opened.

A group of three women sat by one of the windows lining the wall. They served as a guard of sorts for the boss. His _generals _the man liked to call them.

"Well if it isn't my favorite ladies." Lance put on his best smile as he stepped out.

"Kiss ass." The one with short lavender hair — Acxa— spat.

"I mean, I would but," Lance's grin grew. "I'm sure you ladies have seen the papers. I'm a committed man now. You'll have to hold off on your advances."

"Please," the toughest and largest one of the group gruffed sarcastically. "They've been saying that for years."

Lance's smile fell a bit. Of course no one would believe him. Why would they? Not like it mattered. These three ladies weren't exactly his friends. Even if they were his favorite to collaborate with whenever he stopped by the headquarters. Sparingly as it was.

Ezor, the one with the high ponytail who initially greeted him, hummed. "I don't know, Zethrid. He's got a different kind of look about him. Maybe it's for real this time."

Bless Ezor. The beautiful Galra halfing mixed with another race he didn't know, grinned at him widely. She was by far his favorite and the easiest to get along with.

"I love how much you get me, Ezor." Lance winked at her.

What? He couldn't help but lay on the charm. It was his persona, ingrained into his very being whenever he wore this mask. Even when he didn't wear the damn thing it sometimes seeped through.

She giggled. "Oh, Blue. You're ridiculous."

"Part of my charm." He shrugged.

Acxa snorted. "Yeah, okay."

"Ah, don't be jealous, Acxa. I'm only flirting for show. Nothing's going to happen."

She rolled her eyes and Ezor laughed again. An excited smile took over her features. "So, is it true then?"

The woman practically vibrated in her seat. This was why Lance liked her so much. She wasn't afraid to be excited about things. To have an actual conversation with him about things outside of the work they did. Even if it was vague, it was nice.

"Maybe." He teased.

Because, well, he wasn't sure if he should confirm or deny the stories. Obviously he couldn't let people know they were actually in a relationship, but if he denied it outright that would be even stranger then if he said they were dating.

He may have played up the rivalry/ lovers angle way too much in the past.

Not to mention the fact that they hadn't really confirmed that they _were _dating. Him stupidly implying exclusivity was one thing. Actually being confirmed out loud was another.

"Ahh, come on Blue! We're friends, aren't we?" Ezor pouted, batting her ridiculously long lashes. Definitely too long for a human. But considering she had no human DNA, made sense.

"So what's new in the world of villainy?" He deflected as he rested his hip against the table.

Ezor sighed but didn't press.

"You'd know if you'd show up every once in awhile." Acxa said, but not unkindly. It was always a little hard to tell if she hated him being here or not.

"Isn't that the beauty of being a villian?" Lance quirked a brow. "I don't have to be anywhere I don't want to be?"

"No, that's what you get for being alone."

"Ouch." Lance placed a hand over his heart. "Want me to apologize again for not joining your little secret op thing you guys got going?"

"No." Acxa replied flatly.

"Are you going to join?" Ezor prodded hopefully.

"Na." He turned them down again, like he always did when he came to visit. "I'm perfectly happy with where I'm at. Even if it is at the bottom of the villain food chain."

Especially now that he had Keith. Well… something with Keith. And as cautious as he wanted to be with the whole thing, Lance was going to slowly work on exiting the scene all together. He'd been wanting to leave it for a while anyways. He'd just get quieter and quieter until people hardly remembered his name.

It was a bittersweet thought.

To go from being the talk of the town to no one knowing who he was would be a bit of a kick to the ego but - well, he wanted something real with Keith. He'd feel guilty always putting his lover on the spot every time he stole something.

Even if no one knew they were officially together.

Not that they were.

Lance was just...

"Please." Zethrid scoffed, uncharastically joining the conversation. "You aren't bottom of the chain and you know it."

He smiled at the unexpected quip. "Ah, you keeping tabs on me Z? And here I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't." She deadpanned.

"Careful, that's what my favorite hero always claimed too and well now we're…" He wiggled his eyebrows at Ezor who laughed.

She pushed his shoulder with a shake of her head. "Careful Blue, we may start suspecting that there _is _actually something going on between you too."

"And if there was?" He broached with a flirtatious air.

"We'd have to torture you for information." Zethrid supplied way too casually.

Lance stilled, alarm bells going off in his head. "What?"

"She's kidding!" Ezor slapped her friend. "Right, Zethrid?"

"Yeah."

There was something in his friend's bubbly tone that wasn't quite right. Not normal no matter how much she tried to play like it was. Lance blinked, going along with it anyways. If he let on what he suspected, well… he didn't work alone for nothing. Villains were _dangerous_ by definition after all.

"Well, it's a official." He kept his facial expression as flat as he could. "I'm not ever letting you guys know I'm dating."

"Ah!" Ezor complained immediately. She smacked Zethrid's shoulder once more. "Look what you did!"

Acxa rolled her eyes. "That's not something we need to know."

"Need, no," Lance nodded, "but want?" He slid over to Acxa with a devious smirk. "I know you care about me."

She gritted her teeth. "Go see him before I cut off your —"

"Bub bub bub!" He tapped her nose. "If you finish that sentence I'll know for sure that you've thought about my —"

"Blue." A receptionist spoke up from a desk at the other end of the room. "Mr. Nheim is waiting for you."

"That's my cue ladies." He gave them a two finger salute. "See you in a few."

Lance pushed through the doors without knocking. He'd long ago given up that formality.

"Ah, _Embezzling Blue_." The long white haired man smiled at him.

"Lotor." Lance nodded his head politely. "How's it going, dude?"

Lotor Nheim was an attractive man, sure. Lance had thought about pursuing him once upon a time. He was a charming, suave, the kind of guy that Lance probably could have had a decent relationship with all things considered. And he actually had a public appearance of being _good_. Meaning all his underground shit, like Lance coming to the office, was all off the books.

But Lotor funded most of the crime in the city.

Funded a few of Lance's own expeditions even. And made the exchange of money look like legitimate jobs. Hooray for avoiding the IRA.

They'd been close to a thing… once. But the moment had passed as quickly as it came. Lotor wanted someone to use and well, Lance wasn't about to let someone tell him what he was worth. He made his own rules and fuck if he'd let someone own him.

He didn't _need _Lotor in his life.

He just made it a lot easier.

"I'm well, thank you." He smiled kindly. "I hear you were busy over the weekend?"

Lance shrugged.

"You didn't check in with me."

He frowned. "Ah, Lotor, hun. I know that you've seen a lot of my beautiful face this past year but remember something, hmm?" Lance stared nonchalantly down at his nails. "You don't _own _me. I come here for both of our own convenience. I do not need your permission."

He brought his blue gaze up and stared.

Lotor broke first, a small chuckle falling from his lips. "Of course. How silly of me to forget."

"It's fine." Lance settled his hip against Lotor's desk. "But since you heard about my little escapade, can I assume you looked into some buyers for me?" He fluttered his eyelashes.

Flirting always worked well with Lotor. The guy liked to feel wanted. Hell, who didn't like feeling wanted? Flirting always buttered up the business owner. Or maybe he generally enjoyed Lance's company. He didn't care to find out one way or another.

Especially now.

He had Keith and Lance was pretty sure he'd never want another soul ever again.

Was that too forward of thinking? Probably. But give him a little bit of a break. He'd been waiting for Keith for years. Been seeing Keith for years. Even if they hadn't been involved like they were now. Lance couldn't imagine a time without Keith.

It was obvious he had fallen a long time ago.

Lotor leaned on his desk, closer to Lance and smiled up at him. "Oh my little Blue Bird. Of course I did."

Lance grinned at him.

"But I need something in exchange."

He only let his smile drop for a half second. He quirked a brow. "Oh? And what would that be?" He forced himself not to shy away as Lotor pushed away from his desk. "You know I'm not available." He reminded him.

"After your most current development with _Red Midnight_." He placed a hand far too close to Lance's hip on the desk. "I suppose not."

"Careful, Lotor," He forced himself to stay flirty. It was the only way he was going to get out of this whole thing unscathed. "I might think you're jealous."

"And if I am?" He leaned in.

Lance shrugged and looked away. "Not really my problem."

"I've seen the video."

He snorted and lifted himself up to sit on Lotor's desk. To show the crime boss that he wasn't scared of him. "You and half the world."

"An amature vidoeographer to be sure, but not half bad." Lotor stepped away from the desk and strolled over to the windows behind his desk. "You made Griffin look like a fool."

Genuine laughter escaped him. "Right?! God that guy has got to be the worst hero out there. Such a d-bag."

He ignored the pleased curl of Lotor's lips as he said, "I enjoy your laughter. You should laugh more."

"I laugh plenty. Be funnier."

"I suppose I should be," he chuckled lightly.

It almost sounded real. Lance had almost fallen for that laugh. But his feelings for Keith had always stopped him from pursuing any real relationship. Lotor had been the only one that had been close.

"The job, Lotor." He steered them back to the man's demands.

"I don't remember saying it was a job."

He snorted. "Please. If it's not a date, it's a job."

"You could be my eye candy just once."

"Nope."

Lotor sighed as he returned to his chair. "It's my father again."

Lance's nose crinkled in disgust.

Zarkon Nheim.

Lotor's father and even deeper into the underground of the city then Lotor. Zarkon came over as one of the first settlers for the Galra race along with others like Keith's mom. He'd worked well with the humans and he and his wife used to be big researchers. They laid the groundwork for a lot of the tech people still used today.

But they had also done a lot of illegal research. The kind that was outlawed by humans and Galra alike. The two had hoped an underdeveloped planet like Earth would be open to it in their greed to excel as fast as possible. And some people had been, for a while.

It had only taken a year for people to start raising flags.

And then a convenient lab accident and the two were never heard from again.

Well… never heard of by the general populous. Most believed them dead except for the occasional conspirator.

But the underground had started booming not long after their 'death'.

Along with that came villains.

And then heros to counter them.

It was a weird history that Lance learned about mostly from Lotor, oddly enough. The man was talkative when you got a few drinks in him. Perhaps how Lance was still alive given his lack of shits for Lotor's obvious advances.

He had too much dirt on the guy.

Or maybe Lotor had a crush.

Both feasible.

"What's dad of the year up to this time?" Lance scowled.

"He's taken something from me, and I want it back."

"And that is?"

Lotor stared out the window silently before turning back to him. There was an odd look in his eye before he blinked it away. "A drug I've been perfecting."

"Oh. So no beating around the bush, huh." Lance narrowed his eyes. "You straight up want me to get involved in your drug war bull shit?"

"That's not exactly how I would—"

"No."

"Blue—"

"No."

"But you haven't even heard the—"

"No. Lotor."

Lotor leaned back in his chair. Hows hand massaging his forehead, as if this conversation was causing him a headache. "Then I won't sell your piece."

"Fuck you."

"If you must. That will also suffice." Lotor appeared way too pleased with the comeback.

"Don't be a sleazeball." Lance snapped. He knew Lotor wouldn't actually force himself, but that line was one step over the banter and open flirting he was willing to put up with. "You're better than that."

Lotor seemed genuinely surprised, until he added —

"At least I _thought _you were." He did his best to keep his anger in check. "Recent discoveries say otherwise.

"You wound me my Little Blue Bird."

"I ain't your anything." He stood up and walked towards the door. "And today guarentees that I never will be." He threw snarkily over his shoulder.

He left out the fact that it had more to do with what happened with Keith then this actual conversation.

But he took great pride in the kicked puppy dog look that overtook Lotor's features regardless.

What? He's a villain. That had to mean he was a bit of a sadist, right?

"Blue Bird—"

Lance silenced him with a narrowing of his eyes.

Lotor sighed. "So you'll take the job?"

"What makes you say that?" He argued for the sake of it. He really didn't want to, but…

"You're still here, Blue." The other man smiled lightly.

"Send me the information." Lance spoke to the door. "The usual way is fine. Don't skimp on the details."

Lance hated going into a job unprepared. His recent painting steal was an exception. One that landed him in this mess in the first place.

Curse his impulse control when it came to Keith.

But given how the last week had played out… he really couldn't be too mad about it.

"Thank you." Lotor said softly.

His shoulders relaxed against his better judgement. Lotor needed a job done and he used the tools at his disposal the best he could to get the right person for it.

Lance hated that he understood that.

"Don't say I've never done anything for you." He huffed quietly.

He didn't wait for Lotor's reply as he ripped the door open and shut it behind him.

He was glad to see that the trio was gone. Probably off on their own mission.

Which brought up w_hy _Lotor wouldn't have just had them carry it out in the first place. The three were his top guns. The ones he went to with almost everything.

Was this really a job only he could do?

While Lance didn't doubt that he was the best in the biz. Jobs rarely called for the best in the biz.

His phone buzzed as he entered the elevator. The doors barely shut before Lance opened the email.

_A sample has been stolen from our lab. It is a small vial and will most likely be locked away in a safe of somesort. Infiltrate an underground base. It's an abandoned mill fifteen miles out of the city._

_Given the remote location, the number of guards should be minimal. _

_Retrieve the sample. _

_Good Luck,_

_L._

"Informative." Lance rolled his eyes at the meager message. Sadly, Lotor had given him less to go on.

But those never involved drugs.

He copied the coordinates over to his map.

A place out of town, huh? Well that put a damper on his plans for the night.

Hopefully Keith would be busy and he wouldn't have to come up with an excuse.

Oh fuck.

Keith.

Lance went back to his locked room on autopilot as he thought about how he was supposed to handle this.

This was the first mission he'd had since the two of them started this mess of an affair. And… well, Lance would be lying if the thought of having to lie to his hero didn't put a sour taste in his mouth.

Well, more sour than it already was.

Lance _hated _getting involved on the drug side of things.

The stuff he stole only had monetary value. Drugs? Those could have a real impact on real people. And while Lance may not have the best moral compass out there, he never wanted a reputation of deliberately hurting people.

His disdain for anything drug related had made him forget to ask _what _the drug even did.

Guess it didn't really matter. The less he knew about it, the better. Probably.

He sighed heavily as he undid the extra locking mechanism on the door to his locker room. He hurried inside and changed back into a different set of clothes than he had worn in. He took extra caution as he left the area.

A button next to the iron door he'd come through earlier, blinked red for a few moments before switching to a solid green. He pressed it and waited for the door to unlock itself before pulling it open. It was an interesting system that kept them from walking in on someone actually using the restroom for its intended purpose.

He fixed the ball cap over his head and decided he deserved another cup of coffee for having to put up with that shit show.

Plus, it looked like he'd be working late tonight.

* * *

A/N: Fun fact - I totally cut this chapter in half because I didn't want to have to edit the whole thing in one sitting Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
